The Life and Times
by Prongs182
Summary: Ela era dramática. Ele era dinâmico. Ela era precisa. Ele era impulsivo. Ele era James, e ela era Lily, e um dia eles compartilharam um beijo, mas antes disso compartilharam diversas discussões, já que assuntos do coração podem levar um certo tempo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

"Ninguém ri de Deus ao encarar a ponta de uma varinha."

As palavras dela, emanando por aquela boca perfeita tão claramente como se tivessem sido proferidas apenas há alguns instantes atrás, ressoando na mente de James: de novo e de novo como a batida de um tambor. Na sua cabeça ela estava linda, com 16 anos e sentada naquele corredor com a luz das tochas bruxuleando contra sua pele pálida e perfeita e em seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Isso tinha sido há quase dois anos e _como_ as coisas tinham mudado desde então. Ela ainda era linda, claro, talvez até mais, mas sempre há aquela diferença entre apreender a beleza que se tem e a beleza que se contempla ao longe.

"Ninguém ri de Deus ao encarar a ponta de uma varinha," ele se lembrou do que ela disse mais uma vez, e sorriu fracamente, porque é claro, Lily estava certa. Lily normalmente estava certa. Com o final da varinha do inimigo apontado para a região entre seus olhos, enquanto sua própria varinha estava fora de alcance, existia um Deus. Havia significado e significância, e uma razão para sobreviver, porque havia ordem, verdade, importância e algo além da ponta daquela varinha. Ele fez uma nota mental para contar a Lily mais tarde que ela estava certa: que tal ameaça faz com que o ceticismo intelectual recue em covardia. Era irracional, ele supôs, mas isso não importava. Reconhecimento tardio de uma força maior pode ser um ato de covardia intelectual, mas dessa vez, lhe deu coragem. Lily normalmente estava certa.

Ele sentiu um sorriso começar a ser esboçado em seu rosto e esperou a maldição – a maldição que iria acabar com aquilo, ou ao menos trazer uma dor significativa ou inconsciência. Mas ela não veio. Finalmente, o inimigo abriu a boca, mas nenhuma maldição foi pronunciada.

"Ela não ama você", ele rosnou desesperadamente. "Não ama."

Aparentemente, ninguém ri de Deus quando perde a pessoa amada também.

James permitiu que as palavras o perfurassem, sabendo que devia ser verdade. Ele permitiu que a dor o preenchesse, mas não que o fizesse se render. Ele assentiu. "Talvez." Retrucou, por fim. "Mas isso é algo com que eu terei que lidar por conta própria."

Desconsertado pela apatia de James, o bruxo mais velho estreitou seus olhos castanhos, comprimindo seus lábios e franziu o cenho. A beleza jovial que ele possuía há apenas um ano tinha desvanecido. "Você logo estará morto," disse.

James piscou. Esse era um pensamento estranho: morto tão cedo. Então ele assentiu novamente. "Vá em frente," respondeu, com um quê de desafio. "Estou em paz."

Porque finalmente, ele havia entendido o que tal frase significava.

Nota da tradutora: Então, eu encorajo que não desistam aqui porque esse prólogo ainda está confuso por se passar em alguns anos no futuro, já que a fic começa no sexto ano dos marotos. Como observação gostaria de dizer que The Life and Times é a melhor fanfic James/Lily que eu já tive o prazer de ler e espero que minha tradução possa fazer jus a ela.

A original em inglês: .net/s/5200789/1/The_Life_and_Times


	2. Boas garotas dizem 'Eu te amo'

**Capítulo 2 – Boas garotas dizem "Eu te amo".**

Às vezes ela achava que se desse um passo pra fora da Torre de Astronomia , ela simplesmente flutuaria pra longe.

Ele não conseguia lembrar a última vez em que havia olhado antes de saltar.

Ela acreditava em Deus.

Ele fumava demais.

Ela teve seu primeiro beijo em um jardim ensolarado aos 15 anos.

Ele perdeu a virgindade para uma garota chamada Sarah aos 15 anos.

Ela queria escrever.

Ele queria jogar Quadribol.

Ela achava que estava apaixonada e não gostava desse fato.

Ele sabia que estava apaixonado e definitivamente odiava isso.

Ela sorria e ria em demasia.

Ele também.

Ela era dramática.

Ele era dinâmico.

Ela era precisa.

Ele era impulsivo.

Ela era boa em diplomacia.

Ele era bom em diplomacia, mas muitas vezes recorria para os socos ao invés.

Ela cumpriu sete detenções na mesma quantidade de anos.

Ele cumpriu setenta e quatro.

Ela achava que ele era completamente louco.

Ele a achava realmente insana.

Seja lá o que mais isso acabe se tornando, isso é antes de tudo, uma história de amor. É a história de como um garoto e uma garota acabaram – e então perceberam que estavam – apaixonados um pelo outro. Veja bem, é provável que se apaixonar tenha sido a coisa mais importante que eles já fizeram, e eles já concluíram um número considerável de coisas importantes. Ele era James, e ela era Lily, e um dia eles compartilharam um beijo, mas antes disso compartilharam diversas discussões, já que ele era convencido e ela doce, e assuntos do coração podem levar um certo tempo.

Tudo começou – ele iria especular mais tarde quando estivesse encarando a ponta daquela varinha que poderia facilmente matá-lo – com um soco. Um movimento simples de seu braço conforme seu punho entrava em contato com a mandíbula de Nicolai Mulciber, atirando-o ao chão e resultando em um certo tumulto.

Tudo começou – ela iria especular mais tarde quando estivesse parada na soleira da porta de um quarto se perguntando se isso poderia dar certo. – com um beijo: o simples movimento de se erguer nas pontas dos pés e atirar os braços ao redor de Luke Harper na plataforma da estação de trem da vila de Hogsmeade.

Qual dos dois que estava realmente certo não vem ao caso, mas de qualquer forma, ambos concordam que "tudo" começou no dia primeiro de Setembro, de 1975: o primeiro dia do sexto ano deles em Hogwarts. E, simplesmente para seguir a linha cronológica, essa história começa com o evento que _ela_ diz ter iniciado tudo. Ela estava na plataforma de Hogsmeade, aproximadamente às sete e meia da noite do primeiro dia de Setembro, vendo seu namorado de dois meses pela primeira vez em dois dias, e eles se beijaram.

(_Eu te amo_)

Os lábios de Luke Harper eram mornos. Ele era suave, despretensioso e cauteloso, movendo-se lentamente, ao ritmo dela. Não havia música, mas o beijo parecia tender para o lado do romantismo. O que era bom – ela pensou – porque o caráter dela era decididamente romântico. Ela assistia a filmes em preto e branco, e gostava do contraste da neve em seu cabelo, por deus; _É claro_ que romantismo era uma coisa boa. _É claro_ que ela queria...por que diabos a mente dela estava divagando daquele jeito? Ela deveria estar beijando seu namorado e não...Santo Deus.

Eles apartaram o beijo e ele sorriu o seu lindo, clássico e perfeito sorriso. Era provavelmente sua melhor qualidade e isso fez com que os 15 segundos seguintes de silêncio entre eles fossem bem agradáveis. Lily Evans passou a maior parte de seu verão com Luke Harper, então um beijo na plataforma não era, talvez, um gesto tão dramático quanto poderia ter sido, mas eles _estiveram _separados nos últimos dois dias, então ainda havia um quê de reencontro ansiosamente esperado.

O céu começou a escurecer, e as tochas da estação de Hogsmeade se acenderam quando o Expresso de Hogwarts chegou à estação há alguns minutos; agora, quase todos os – aproximadamente – 250 passageiros do trem haviam desembarcado e se preparavam para traçar o caminho até o castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A turva luz da lua iluminava fracamente o caminho até a entrada do castelo. Os primeiro anistas haviam sido guiados pelo guarda-caça Hagrid, até os barcos que os fariam atravessar o lago a caminho da escola, enquanto os demais alunos se dirigiam até as carruagens sem cavalos que tomavam o caminho alternativo pela vila de Hogsmeade.

A pouca luminosidade não favorecia Luke, mas isso não significava que ele não estava absolutamente lindo, com seus sedosos cabelos castanhos e seus ternos olhos da mesma cor, e, naturalmente, aquele sorriso. Até mesmo quando Lily se irritava com Luke - o que era raro – aquele sorriso fazia seu estômago dar uma cambalhota. Agora, com suas mãos apoiadas no peito do rapaz – uma delas passando os dedos pela já perfeitamente endireitada gravata prata e azul do uniforme dele – ela percebeu que os últimos dois meses (a duração de sua relação com Luke) tinham sido realmente agradáveis.

Luke era um sujeito decente: ele não se importava muito com política ou assuntos _sérios,_ mas ele era romântico e resumia tudo que o namorado de 17 anos de uma garota de 16 anos _deveria_ ser. Ele vivia em Hogsmeade, porque a família dele era proprietária de um negócio lá, e era por isso que ele não pegava o Expresso de Hogwarts como todos os demais estudantes; de qualquer forma, ele encontrou com Lily na plataforma, o que era um gesto amável...mais ou menos como algo de um filme em preto e branco, Lily pensou.

Mas em um instante, a contente retrospectiva do verão de Lily foi totalmente despedaçada.

"Eu te amo," disse Luke.

Como o beijo, o tom dele era suave e despretensioso, apesar do gesto de professar o amor dele depois de meros dois meses fosse qualquer coisa, menos cauteloso. O tempo congelou diante das três palavras proferidas, e o coração de Lily bateu bem rapidamente... e não de um jeito bom. Ela ponderou suas opções.

Ele a amava. Ele a _amava_. Amor era grande. Amor era épico. Amor era…Claro que ela _gostava _bastante de Luke. Ela gostava do jeito que as mãos dele descansavam nos seus quadris quando eles se beijavam e do como ele conseguia fingir - quase convincentemente - apreciar quando eles ouviam aos seus discos do Led Zeppelin. Ela gostou que ele tivesse sido ridiculamente tímido em frente à mãe dela e que ele não a questionou sobre sua amizade com Snape _nenhuma_ vez. Ela gostava do sorriso dele e do fato de que ele não tentava sempre adivinhar no que ela estava pensando. Ela gostava dele não parecer se importar em "ir devagar" e que ele disse aquelas coisas bobas e românticas exatamente como um herói de um poema medieval.

_Eu gosto de Luke_, ela pensou.

_Eu amo outra pessoa_.

E isso se estabeleceu em sua mente.

"Eu não posso dizer o mesmo," Lily murmurou depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, mas na realidade não passou de alguns segundos. Ainda assim, a confusão nos olhos de Lily foi o bastante pra que Luke tivesse uma pista de como a resposta dela _não_ seria. Ele assentiu desanimadamente. "Luke, ouça, não é que eu não...que eu não me importe muito com você, porque eu me importo." A plataforma ia ficando cada vez mais vazia conforme os outros alunos enchiam as carruagens. Lily nem sequer cogitou a idéia de dar a Luke um motivo real e concreto para que ela não pudesse dizer aquelas três malditas palavras para ele...ele não entenderia.

"Quero dizer," ela continuou, nervosamente, "você sabe como eu sou. Eu tenho idéias específicas sobre amor e todo o resto, e teoricamente eu poderia responder isso de volta agora, mas...mas não significaria o bastante pra mim. Eu simplesmente não poderia dizer_ isso_ a menos que eu completa e verdadeiramente sinta isso. Nós só estamos juntos há _dois_ meses..."

"Dez semanas," Luke corrigiu.

"Mas falando assim soa como menos tempo," apontou Lily, franzindo o cenho. Ele assentiu, submissamente e ela suspirou. "Você está chateado?"

"Não." A resposta veio imediatamente e sem hesitação, marcada por sinceridade e desejo de assegurá-la daquilo. "Não, eu não estou chateado. E eu entendo...você é...você é um ano mais nova que eu e pode ser mais difícil pra você se comprometer dessa forma..."

Ocorreu a Lily que a idéia continha mais condescendência do que uma diferença de idade de apenas um ano permitia, mas não discutiu o ponto porque aquilo a poupou de uma discussão. De qualquer forma, ele que estava com a razão ali: ela devia ter sido capaz de dizer "_Eu também te amo._"

Ela moveu as mãos para longe do peito dele e um espaço se abriu entre os dois adolescentes. "Melhor pegarmos uma carruagem," disse Luke, afastando o desapontamento um tanto quanto rapidamente. Lily adicionou mentalmente para a lista de qualidades admiráveis que o rapaz possuía: ele não guarda rancor.

_Severus guarda rancor_, ela pensou.

Isso era um fato. Na verdade, naquele mesmo momento, Severus Snape estava assistindo ao desenrolar daquela cena de sua carruagem não muito longe dali e guardando rancor. Lily ainda estava saindo com Luke Harper, aparentemente, e já que ele não sabia o conteúdo daquela conversa, o jovem sonserino – pálido, magro, e em todos os sentidos o oposto de Luke Harper – sentiu o ressentimento fervendo dentro de si. Então a carruagem dele começou a partir, e ele rapidamente desviou o olhar para que os outros sonserinos na carruagem não percebessem para onde ele estivera olhando.

"Me desculpe," repetiu Lily, conforme caminhavam para as quatro carruagens restantes.

"Não se preocupe," Luke disse com afeição. "Não é como se eu esperasse alguma conseqüência...Eu só queria te dizer como _eu_ me sentia."

Lily meneou a cabeça, e então, com um pouco de hesitação acrescentou: "Obrigada." Ele sorriu, beijou o topo da cabeça dela – o que ele fazia com certa freqüência – e o casal entrou em uma das carruagens. Ele realmente parecia ter se esquecido, mas Lily continuou obcecada.

A carruagem estava vazia quando eles se sentaram. "Espero que ninguém mais entre," Luke começou a dizer, mas as palavras mal tinham deixado sua boca quando mais alguém enfiou a cabeça pelas portas abertas da carruagem. Ele era belo, tinha cabelos negros e olhos azul-acinzentados.

"Oh, olá, Lily," disse o rapaz. "Olá...outra pessoa." Ele lançou um breve olhar para Luke como se o corvino não tivesse nenhuma relevância em seu propósito ali.

"Esse é Luke, Sirius," disse Lily ao recém-chegado. "Luke Harper...ele é da Corvinal."

"Bom pra ele," rebateu o garoto chamado Sirius. Ele dirigia-se apenas a Lily. "Você viu o James?"

"Não…"

"Tem certeza? Ele sumiu quando a gente desembarcou do trem."

"Certeza."

"E você, Lucas?"

"É Luke."

"Eu sei. Você viu James Potter?"

"Não."

"Beleza então, tenham um adorável passeio de carruagem. Continuem castos."

"Sirius, vai," ordenou Lily.

Sirius deu uma piscadela. "Tchau, Lily. Tchau…outra pessoa."

Ele saiu um instante depois, e Luke meneou a cabeça. "O que ele tem hein? Ele é tão..." Mas Luke não teve a oportunidade de terminar a frase pois no mesmo momento uma loira alta entrou na cabine e tomou um assento. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

"Oi, Mar, eu achei que você iria pro castelo com o Miles."

"Miles Stimpson," começou Marlene Price, com fogo ardendo em seus olhos azuis, "é o babaca mais intolerável que eu já conheci."

"Você namora ele há quase dois anos," lembrou-a Lily.

"Ele é um filho da puta," afirmou a loira. "Ele e aquela estúpida e irritante casa dele. Corvinal, há." E então como se só agora notasse a presença de Luke, Marlene acrescentou: "Sem ofensas, Harper."

"Nenhuma," replicou Luke.

"O que aconteceu?" Indagou Lily, cautelosamente.

"Ele é um imbecil!" Marlene praticamente berrou. "Ele me deixou de lado durante a maior parte da viagem de trem, como você sabe bem, Lily, porque você estava comigo, e então quando a gente estava saindo do trem ele me pede pra esperar por ele na plataforma enquanto ele voltava pro compartimento pra pegar alguma coisa. Então eu espero e menos de dois minutos depois eu vejo ele entrando numa carruagem com aquela _vadia_ Alexa Kyle."

"Alexa Kyle é uma vadia?" perguntou Lily, ceticamente.

"Eu não sei," admitiu Marlene. "Mas provavelmente sim. E você sabe que mais ele fez? Ele..."

Mas antes que Lily tivesse a chance de saber mais a fundo sobre as estripulias de Miles Stimpson como um péssimo namorado, um quarto integrante adentrou a carruagem. A porta se fechou magicamente atrás dela, e quase instantaneamente a carruagem começou a se mover a caminho do castelo.

"Donna," denotou Lily, surpresa. Uma bruxa alta, com porte atlético, cachos escuros e olhos cor de âmbar se jogou no assento em frente ao de Luke. "Eu achei ter te visto entrar numa carruagem com a Mary."

"Me surpreende que você tenha conseguido ver qualquer coisa," a garota chamada Donna retrucou sucintamente, "Já que você estava ocupada com _esse_ babaca." Ela indicou Luke com um gesto de cabeça e Lily pousou uma mão apaziguadora no braço de seu namorado.

"Donna Shacklebolt," disse a ruiva firmemente, "O que eu te disse sobre ser escrota com as pessoas que não entendem que você é _sempre_ escrota?"

Donna fechou a expressão em uma carranca. "Certo. Me desculpe, Harper," ela se desculpou sem soar nem um pouco arrependida. "Eu não estou realmente irritada com você, afinal. Eu só odeio todos os caras."

"Eu também!" choramingou Marlene.

"Algo em que vocês duas concordam," surpreendeu-se Lily. "Talvez haja um lado bom em Marlene namorar um canalha e Donna...odiar todo mundo."

"Eu não odeio todo mundo," resmungou Donna, mas sua afirmação foi acompanhada de olhares duvidosos dos outros três. "_Não odeio_."

"Você odeia a maioria das pessoas," disse Marlene, e quando Donna abriu a boca para protestar, a loira continuou: "Qual a porcentagem de pessoas nessa carruagem agora que você _não_ odeia?"

Donna olhou ao redor. "Vinte e cinco por cento, mas é uma estatística distorcida. Eu _obviamente_ me odeio, _obviamente_ odeio Harper por ser um garoto, e _obviamente_ odeio você, Marlene, por ser psicótica e emotiva."

"Que doçura," disse Marlene sarcasticamente. "Então você odeia homens, que representam cinqüenta por cento da população, e você odeia gente emotiva. Don, encare os fatos, você odeia a maior parte das pessoas. Aliás, você odeia todo mundo exceto Lily e talvez a sua irmã mais nova."

"Cala a boca, Price." Marlene cruzou os braços sobre o peito, uma expressão de superioridade em seu rosto atraente. Donna revirou os olhos. "Vamos mudar de assunto," pediu.

"Concordo," anuiu Lily. Ela lançou um olhar para fora da janela e viu as pontas das torres do castelo começando a aparecer no alto das colinas. "Olhe," ela disse, "vamos ter a primeira vista de Hogwarts logo logo." E eles tiveram, um momento depois, conforme o castelo aparecia em um azul cintilante à luz da lua e cada pedaço da construção tão surrealmente majestoso como Lily lembrava ser. Hogwarts era talvez a única coisa no mundo que nunca falhava em alimentar as fantasias românticas de Lily. Ela disse isso aos outros, e enquanto Luke sorriu-lhe afavelmente , as duas amigas de Lily trocaram olhares silenciosos.

"O que?" inquiriu Lily, notando-as.

"A Lily do verão se foi," suspirou Marlene, simulando uma nostálgica lamentação. "Lily de Hogwarts está de volta. Eu gosto pra caramba da Lily de Hogwarts, é claro, mas é sempre triste ver a Lily do verão partir."

"Lily do verão?" Repetiu Luke. "Tem mais de um tipo de Lily?"

"Tem mais de sessenta tipos de Lily," Donna contou a ele, como se ele fosse um grande idiota por não saber disso ainda.

"Lily do verão," esclareceu Marlene, "fica fora até tarde pra ver vagalumes. Já a Lily de Hogwarts é melancólica."

"Costumávamos ter a Lily do verão durante o ano inteiro," Donna continuou. "Tínhamos que agüentar citações de Percy Byshe Shelley no meio das aulas de Transfiguração e observações sobre_ a beleza extraordinária da luz de velas_ durante as aulas de Poções. Mas então..." Aí Donna hesitou por alguns breves segundos e então continuou, "então, pequena Lily cresceu, e nós só temos que aturar a Lily do verão no final do ano letivo ou durante os feriados."

Luke passou um braço envolta dos ombros de Lily, sem notar a pausa na explicação de Donna ou o olhar agradecido que sua namorada mandou a amiga logo depois. "E eu vou gostar da Lily de Hogwarts?" ele indagou.

"Todo mundo gosta de todos os tipos de Lily," Marlene disse, um tanto na defensiva. Ela olhou para fora da janela por cima do ombro. "Vamos chegar no castelo logo." E eles chegaram.

_(Ele disse)_

"Ele disse "_eu te amo_"?" ecoou Donna, em descrença. Ao deixarem as carruagens, as garotas — e a maioria dos outros alunos de Hogwarts — começaram a curta jornada até os portões do castelo. Luke se separou das meninas para encontrar com seus amigos corvinos, com quem ele iria jantar, e Lily tinha acabado de relatar suas novidades embaraçosas. "Assim? Depois de dois meses de um namoro de verão? Ele nunca ouviu falar que essas coisas nunca duram?"

"Eu namorei com Miler mais de um ano antes que ele dissesse 'Eu te amo'", constatou Marlene amargamente; "E eu tenho certeza que ele só disse pra me distrair do fato de que ele estava escrevendo cartas para Sandy Pitterton."

"Primeiro de tudo," disse Donna, "Marlene, seu namorado é um cretino; nós sabemos; você sabe; ninguém liga mais a essa altura. Segundo, o que diabos você disse pro Luke? Ele não parecia irritado..._Você não disse que era recíproco, disse_?

"Claro que ela não disse," ralhou Marlene. "Lily não mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas...mentiria?"

"Não, é claro que não," suspirou Lily. "Eu disse a ele que não podia dizer o mesmo, só isso. Disse que só poderia dizer algo assim quando tivesse absoluta certeza."

"E ele não terminou com você na mesma hora?" assombrou-se Marlene. Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Algumas garotas são mesmo sortudas."

"Tipo quem?" perguntou uma nova voz, se juntando ao grupo. Uma morena baixinha, com enormes brincos dourados de argola e uma quantidade considerável de maquiagem nos olhos postou-se ao lado de Marlene e a loira envolveu os ombros da recém-chegada com um braço.

"Oi, Mary," disse Lily, "elas só estavam falando sobre…"

"Sobre o como Luke Harper é um idiota e disse 'Eu te amo' para Lily."

"Depois de dois meses de um casinho de verão?" a garota chamada Mary indagou, incrédula. "Que engraçado!" Então, mas séria: "Você não mentiu e disse que sentia o mesmo, disse?"

"Ela contou a ele que não estava pronta," disse Donna.

"E ele não terminou com você na mesma hora?"

"Não," contou Marlene. "Na verdade, ele estava até bem animadinho com ela."

"Algumas garotas são _mesmo_ muito sortudas," concordou Mary.

"Onde você estava, alias?" perguntou Lily.

"Você quer dizer depois que todas vocês me dispensaram?" Mary perguntou ironicamente. "Não, não se desculpe...Eu estava em um compartimento cheio de garotos, o que é melhor do que vocês três, de qualquer forma. Adam McKinnon sentou perto de mim e, meu Deus, ele cresceu nesse verão? Ele deve estar com uns dois metros de altura..."

"Mary, você está proibida de dormir com Adam McKinnon," Marlene ordenou firmemente. "Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, e todos os seus relacionamentos terminam...bem, eles normalmente terminam mal."

"Engraçado," disse Mary, sarcasticamente. "Sim, tenho certeza que sua amizade com Adam é a razão pra você não querer que eu durma com ele..."

"O que você está insinu...?

"Alguém viu o James?"

Um Peter Pettigrew exausto e ofegante as interrompeu, ao atingir o topo da ladeira, se aproximando das garotas. "Ele está em algum lugar por aqui, o James. Mas ninguém consegue achá-lo."

"Eu não o vi," disse Donna, e Marlene concordou.

"Sabe, eu achei que tivesse visto ele subindo em uma das primeiras carruagens," Mary matutou, incerta. "Mas não tem como ter certeza...mas acho que o vi."

Peter agradeceu e se afastou as pressas.

"Por que ele está tão nervoso?" Lily se perguntou.

Mas ninguém prestou muita atenção a esse último comentário, no momento que adentraram o castelo. Através das altas portas de madeira, a procissão de alunos chegou ao Hall de entrada – grande e fracamente iluminado, com aquela majestosa escadaria de mármore à esquerda e as altas portas do Salão Principal do outro lado do grande aposento. Mas essas portas estavam fechadas, o que não era comum, e o motivo se revelou momentos depois. Professora McGonagall, a rígida e imponente professora de Transfiguração, se materializou aparentemente do nada e pediu silêncio conforme os estudantes se reuniam no hall de entrada.

"Parece," começou McGonagall, comprimindo a fina boca em desaprovação, "Que Peeves, o Poltergeist fez uma pequena bagunça no Salão Principal em retaliação ao . A maior parte do estrago já foi resolvido, mas eu peço a todos vocês alguns minutos enquanto e Professor Dawton terminam de dar um jeito."

Peeves o Poltergeist – apenas um dos muitos fantasmas de Hogwarts – era um grande incômodo na opinião de Lily, mas ele certamente possuía uma coisa em comum com os alunos de Hogwarts: um desafeto profundo por Filch, o zelador da escola. Alguns do grande grupo de adolescentes riram com gosto da palhaçada de Peeves, enquanto um ou dois monitores balbuciavam alguma coisa sobre a "intolerável falta de respeito pelas autoridades" do fantasma. Lily realmente não se importou em esperar alguns minutos para o começo dos procedimentos (como a Cerimônia de seleção das casas e o banquete de boas vindas), se fosse à custa de Filch.

Ela ouviu com leve interesse enquanto Marlene e Mary atualizavam uma a outra quanto as últimas fofocas, quando um tapa em seu ombro chamou sua atenção. Remus Lupin – melhor amigo de Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, e James Potter, assim como companheiro de monitoria de Lily – apareceu ao seu lado com uma expressão irritadiça em sua magra e pálida face.

"Lily, você viu…?"

"Potter?" Lily terminou a frase por ele. Ele assentiu, esperançosamente, mas ela balançou a cabeça em resposta. "Temo que não tenha visto, mas se você estiver interessado em achar Sirius Black ou Peter Pettigrew eu posso dar uma mãozinha."

"Não, eles eu já sei onde estão," Remus resmungou. "É de James que estamos atrás agora. Bem, obrigado de qualquer forma..."

"Não tem de que," disse Lily, ela gostava de Remus. "Te vejo mais tarde." Ele começou a traçar seu caminho e Lily voltou sua atenção para as amigas, até que foi distraída mais uma vez por um tapinha em seu ombro. "Eu ainda não o vi, Re..." Mas não era Remus Lupin dessa vez. "Sev," Lily denotou em surpresa. Severus Snape agora estava parado logo atrás dela. Lily tentou se lembrar da última vez que ele parecia tão tenso em conversar com _ela_ e estimou que tinha sido na primeira vez que eles se encontraram, há mais de sete anos atrás.

"Oi, Lily," Severus começou em seu tom menos confortável; "Eu estava esperando que nós pudéssemos conversar por um minuto."

Lily deu uma olhada a sua volta a procura dos amigos sonserinos de Severus. Finalmente os localizou em um canto a uma distância considerável e com cerca de cem alunos entre eles, evidentemente sem saber que Severus não estava mais entre os demais. "Tô vendo," Lily disse amargamente ao sonserino, "é seguro falar comigo agora. Sem perigo que Mulciber e Avery peguem você conversando com uma nascida-trouxa." Ela começou a virar-lhe as costas novamente.

"Não é bem assim!" protestou Severus, e ela parou. Mary, Marlene e Donna tinham cessado sua conversa para assistir a cena.

"Então como é?" ela exigiu. Como ele não respondeu, Lily continuou: "Severus, eu achei que estava bem claro no final do último ano que nós não iríamos fazer mais isso. Exige muito de nós dois."

"Lily…" Severus direcionou um olhar cauteloso na direção das três amigas dela. "Não podemos falar sobre isso em outro lugar?"

"Por que? _Meus_ amigos não veem problema nenhum em nós nos falarmos."

Donna abriu a boca pra discordar, mas Marlene a chutou.

"Lily," suspirou Severus, exaustivamente. "Quando você vai me perdoar?"

"Eu já te perdoei, Sev," retorquiu a grifinória. "Eu só acho que não podemos ser mais amigos."

"Mas eu não quis dizer aq..."

"Sim, você quis, e não adianta discutir esse ponto. A gente sempre acaba andando em círculos até ficarmos ambos irritados demais para falar racionalmente."

"Nós éramos amigos por sete anos..." disse Severus em voz baixa (ele sempre foi tão quieto). "Isso não pode simplesmente sumir da noite pro dia por causa de um pequeno erro."

"Mas foi um erro que disse muita coisa," retrucou Lily, suavemente. "Sev, por favor, vá embora."

"_Não_." Insistiu. "Não até você me dizer que podemos ser amigos outra vez. Você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas corujas nesse verão, e você praticamente correu de mim depois da reunião de monitores essa manhã."

Lily não pôde deixar de ficar um tanto quanto impressionada. Severus nunca foi de verbalizar assuntos pessoais daquele modo na frente de outras pessoas...ainda mais na frente das amigas dela. Na verdade, em sete anos de amizade, Lily não conseguia se lembrar de um instante sequer em que ele se referisse aos dois sendo amigos em público. Talvez seu arrependimento fosse sincero...

Mas então ela pôs os pés no chão imediatamente. Não importava o quando ele estivesse arrependido...era simplesmente muito difícil ser amiga dele. Era muito difícil se dedicar a ele quando tudo que ele parecia fazer era alargar o abismo entre os dois.

"Por favor vai embora, Sev," Lily repetiu. Ele parecia que ia desmoronar quando fatores atenuantes chegaram na forma de Nicolai Mulciber e Samuel Avery.

Às vezes o Destino funciona de um jeito engraçado.

Começou no quarto ano.

Sirius Orion Black—ilustre arruaceiro da escola — estava à procura de seu melhor amigo, James Potter. James Potter esteve na detenção na maior parte da manhã (um sábado de Março) por botar fogo na capa de Lily Evans, por dois motivos: primeiro, que James estava completamente fixado em Lily na época, e segundo, porque Lily disse a James que ele não era um jogador de Quadribol tão talentoso quanto Liam Lyle da Lufa-lufa (uma afirmação obviamente falsa que ela fez só para irritá-lo). Como resultado do já citado incidente do fogo na capa, Professora McGonagall sentenciou James a uma semana de detenção, e Sirius Black – se esquecendo disso – estava à procura de seu amigo naquela manhã de sábado em Março de 1974.

Em algum momento ao longo do caminho, Sirius ouviu um bando de sonserinos gabando-se alto sobre uma coisa ou outra, conforme caminhavam pelo corredor adjacente. Sirius decidiu, sem pensar duas vezes, que era hora de testar a nova azaração que tinha aprendido na tarde anterior, e passou os olhos pelo corredor em busca de um lugar para se esconder. Infelizmente, o corredor do segundo andar, na ala oeste de Hogwarts era um lugar desguarnecido, e não havia nada além de uma tapeçaria pendurada ao longo de toda extensão do corredor. Sirius se curvou por trás da tapeçaria, se perguntando se era possível que os sonserinos não o notassem, e então, o jovem senhor Black descobriu algo estranho. Uma porta.

Era provavelmente apenas um armário de vassouras esquecido, aquele quartinho apertado por trás da porta que ficava atrás da tapeçaria do corredor do segundo andar da ala oeste do castelo de Hogwarts, mas Sirius gostava de coisas secretas e – por conseqüência – ele ficou bem impressionado com o quarto secreto. Ele estava tão enamorado daquela entrada secreta que acidentalmente revelou sua localização a Peeves o Poltergeist durante uma detenção particularmente tediosa (ele deveria estar limpando troféus, mas deu uma pausa para conversar com o travesso fantasma) um ano depois de achá-la. Então Sirius se deu conta que a natureza secreta da localização daquele armário havia se perdido para sempre, e ele não poderia mais considerá-lo apenas seu. Contudo, ele descobriu um novo armário de vassouras na semana seguinte então não continuou consternado por muito tempo.

Mas Peeves gostava de coisas secretas tanto quanto Sirius. E foi o seu conhecimento a respeito daquele armário de vassouras que o levou a pregar uma peça em seu inimigo jurado, o zelador Argus Filch, em 27 de Agosto de 1975. Ele removeu cada item do escritório do zelador e escondeu-os naquele armário que Sirius Black lhe revelou uma vez. Filch ficou, presumivelmente, enfurecido. E levou dois dias para que achasse suas coisas.

Foi quando o zelador pediu a Dumbledore para banir os fantasmas do banquete de boas vindas e, Dumbledore, sendo o solidário diretor que ele é, concordou com esse pedido. E, quando Filch informou a Peeves que Dumbledore havia proibido que ele participasse do banquete naquele ano, Peeves decidiu fazer uma bagunça no Salão Principal, para que pudesse atrasar os procedimentos e agravar a situação de Filch. E foi bem sucedido em ambos os intentos.

Assim, a Cerimônia de Seleção das Casas não aconteceu na hora prevista, e os alunos foram forçados a esperar no hall de entrada enquanto os últimos pedaços de lixo eram limpos por Filch e pelo Professor Dawton. Por isso, Severus Snape teve a oportunidade de se esquivar de seus amigos sonserinos e confrontar sua ex-melhor-amiga, Lily Evans, enquanto ela ouvia suas amigas compartilhando algumas fofocas. Consequentemente, os dois – Lily e Severus – começaram a discutir e, envolvidos na situação, não perceberam que Nicolai Mulciber e Samuel Avery notaram sua conversa e se dirigiam naquela direção.

Se Mulciber e Avery não tivessem chegado naquele momento em particular, o resto desta história teria sido bem, bem diferente. De qualquer forma, eles chegaram e a história não foi diferente, e tudo porque Lily Evans disse a James Potter que ele não era um jogador de quadribol tão talentoso quanto o lufano Liam Lyle.

Às vezes o Destino funciona de um jeito engraçado.

"Severus," disse Mulciber, um rapaz magro, alto e de olhos estreitos. "O que temos aqui?" Ele indicou a pequena cena entre seu colega de casa e Lily. Alguns outros sonserinos se juntaram a ele, incluindo uma garota bonita de cabelos escuros e um rapaz pálido e atraente.

"Severus," disse a garota, "O que você está fazendo?"

"Oh, por favor, Colista, não se importe em ser educada comigo," interrompeu Lily, sarcasticamente. Ela não notou que Donna tinha furtivamente sacado sua varinha em antecipação de alguma disputa.

"Perdoe-nos," Mulciber interpôs-se, destilando falsa polidez; "Veja bem, Severus aqui disse que a...relação de vocês...tinha acabado."

Severus abriu a boca para falar, mas Lily não estava interessada em suas desculpas. "Ele disse a verdade," ela replicou, de forma cuidadosa para que não mostrasse o quanto aquela notícia a magoava. "Não somos mais amigos. Você venceu." Ela achou que a última parte confortaria o orgulho deles e botaria um fim a qualquer confronto que poderia estar surgindo ali.

"Cuidado, Evans," replicou a garota, Colista.

"Ora vamos," balbuciou Severus, mas os outro sonserinos o ignoraram. Remus Lupin, notando que Lily parecia estar no meio de algum tipo de disputa retornou ao seu lado.

"Alguma coisa errada, Lily?" ele perguntou, os olhos fixados friamente em Severus.

"Não," disse Lily rapidamente. "Não tem nada errado. Está tudo bem. Eles já estavam de saída."

"_Nós_ decidimos quando saímos," interveio o atarracado e teimoso Samuel Avery. Lily revirou os olhos e começou a virar as costas mais uma vez. Reparou que uma boa quantidade de pessoas tinham cessado suas próprias conversas para assistir a cena, provavelmente esperando que algo dramático decorresse daquilo como costumava acontecer quando sonserinos e grifinórios discutiam.

"Vocês vão duelar?" um inocente segundo anista indagou, após um breve silêncio.

"_Não_," disse Lily. Remus sacou sua varinha furtivamente assim como Donna, só para o caso de precisar usá-la.

"Qual o problema?" perguntou Colista. "Acha que vocês dois não conseguiriam nos encarar?"

"Nós _cinco_," corrigiu Mary, dando um passo a frente, puxando a própria varinha também. De repente Lily percebeu que era uma das poucas que não estavam com a varinha em mãos naquele momento.

"Oh, estou morta de medo," zombou Colista. "E então, sangue-ruim Macdonald? Gostaria que Avery lhe desse outra prova de uma de suas azarações mais imaginativas?

Marlene e Donna deram um passo a frente. Lily as deteve. "Cala a boca, Black," ela rosnou para Colista. "Estou falando sério – se você quiser manter intacto esse seu lindo e magicamente melhorado nariz você _nunca mais_ vai falar desse jeito." Seu tom era inflamado o que fez com que a confiança de Colista recuasse um pouco. O garoto loiro ao lado dela repousou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

"O que está havendo aqui?" Sirius Black chegou, trazendo com ele Peter Pettigrew e a sensação de que toda aquela situação tinha se agravado.

"_Nada_," disse Lily rapidamente, lançando um olhar a Sirius que o pedia para não se meter.

"Ora mas se não é o meu primo traidor do sangue!" observou Coslita. "Como você se sente vivendo na rua que é o seu lugar?"

"Cala a boca, Black," rosnou Sirius.

"Cala a boca _você_, Black," retorquiu Colista. Sirius deu um passo a frente, mas Lily o deteve com seu braço.

"Talvez você devesse ir," o rapaz loiro murmurou no ouvido de Colista.

"Relaxa aí, Zabini," ela resmungou entre os dentes. "Você não é meu dono."

"Mas ele está certo," disse Sirius, com falsa preocupação. "É melhor que você fique fora dessa, querida Colista. Pode ser que seja desconfortável para alguém da sua natureza delicada. Avery pode levá-la daqui..." Ele disse isso como se oferecesse um conselho a um velho amigo. "Sei que ele morre de vontade de ficar a sós com você há anos."

Zabini empunhou sua varinha e Lily lutou para conter Sirius. "Vamos todos nos acalmar?" ela ralhou. "Mesmo que duelar por causa de com quem Avery quer dormir _fosse_ uma decisão inteligente, Professora McGonagall está em algum lugar por aqui e todos nós nos encrencaríamos por isso. Agora podemos todos voltar a tomar conta de suas próprias vidas? _Todos!_" ela acrescentou significativamente para os expectadores. Ninguém se moveu, porque embora muitos quisessem respeitar a ordem de Lily, eles certamente não deixariam passar a oportunidade de assistir o que prometia ser um confronto extraordinário.

"Vamos sair daqui," rogou Severus mais uma vez sem fazer contato visual com ninguém.

"Espere só um momento," disse Mulciber, vil como sempre. "Severus, Colista levantou uma questão interessante..."

"Sério?" cortou Lily, em desespero. "Não estava nem remotamente interessada."

Como se não a tivesse ouvido, Mulciber continuou: "Você nos contou que sua amizade com Evans tinha terminado, e ainda assim encontramos você aqui numa conversa profunda com ela. Veja bem, _eu_ não tenho dúvidas da sua lealdade, mas acho que Avery tem. Não é mesmo, Sam?"

Samuel Avery, um sujeito Moreno, parecia desconsertado, repentinamente consciente de que lhe tinham dirigido a palavra, mas sem certeza do porquê. "Apenas diga 'sim'," resmungou colista, revirando seus olhos acinzentados.

"Ah, certo. Sim. Sim."

"Eu acho que você deveria provar sua lealdade para ele, Severus," Mulciber continuou.

"Nick, qual é," disse o rapaz loiro, Zabini. "Não aqui...ele vai ser pego com certeza." Lily sentiu-se aliviada de ver que pelo menos _um_ dos supostos amigos de Snape tinha seus interesses em mente. Mas Colista mandou Zabini se calar e ele a obedeceu.

"Eu não quero que você a _machuque_ ou qualquer coisa do tipo," prosseguiu Mulciber. "Não ia nem sonhar em pedir algo assim, Severus. Tudo o que você tem que fazer pra provar a Avery que você é completamente leal a seus amigos e a Sonserina, tudo o que você tem que fazer é me dar a varinha de Lily Evans."

Aparentemente um simples pedido, mas certamente era algo significativo. Para pegar a varinha de Lily, Severus teria que – presumivelmente – desarmá-la usando a sua própria.

"Você não vai pegar minha varinha," disse Lily, firmemente, enquanto ainda mantinha um aperto no braço de Sirius para conter um possível ataque. "Aliás, toda essa conversa acaba aqui." Mas ninguém a estava ouvindo.

"Vai, Severus," disse Colista. "Faça isso ou você só provará que não é nosso amigo."

"Snape, se você aponta sua varinha para Lily," Donna falou, sempre a pró-ativa, "Você estará violando as regras de Hogwarts sob o risco de detenção."

Avery bufou. Evidentemente, se Snape não levantasse sua varinha contra Lily naquele momento, ele estaria sob o risco de algo muito pior que uma detenção.

"Quer saber?" começou a ruiva, irritadiça; "isso é tão ridículo. Se você quer minha varinha, pegue logo. Mas vou precisar dela pra aula amanhã." Ela estendeu sua varinha para que Severus a pegasse. Mulciber levantou a própria mão em um aviso.

"Pegue por conta própria, Severus," ele disse, todos os rastros de seu charme superficial haviam sumido. Lily olhou Mulciber nos olhos e afastou sua varinha. Severus _não_ a ultrajaria daquela maneira. Ele _nunca_ o faria.

"Severus," murmurou Colista. "_Faça logo_."

"Agora," concordou Avery.

A maioria dos alunos em volta pararam pra assistir ao drama. Lily inconscientemente soltou o pulso de Sirius. Ela observava Severus atentamente; ele sacou a varinha.

"Severus, _por favor,_" Lily praticamente sussurrou. Ela não estava com medo de ser atacada, mas sim de perder toda a esperança pela amizade de Severus.

"_Severus_."

A mão do sonserino se contraiu. Ele levantou um pouco o antebraço. Donna, Mary, Marlene, Sirius e até Peter prepararam suas varinhas. Muitos dos sonserinos o fizeram também. Mas Lily viu apenas Snape. A mão dele se contraiu outra vez.

Então várias coisas aconteceram a um só tempo.

Conforme Severus levantava um pouco mais o seu braço, Colista levantou a própria varinha e a apontou para Mary Macdonald. Sirius levantou sua varinha também, e em sua mente, ele começou a formar as palavras de um feitiço estuporante. Remus começou a se mover para frente, pronto para puxar Lily para fora do caminho se precisasse, e Zabini, o loiro, agarrou Colista, forçando o corpo pequeno dela contra o seu.

Mas um gesto em particular ofuscou os demais, em importância e espetáculo. Aparentemente do nada, um rapaz alto com bagunçados cabelos negros apareceu de algum lugar atrás de Marlene. James Potter – por ser quem era – abriu caminho por todos e com um simples, elegante esmagador movimento socou Nicolai Mulciber na mandíbula. Lily arfou, e Severus quase deixou sua varinha cair em surpresa; Mulciber estava no chão um instante depois, apertando sua mandíbula e gemendo em dor.

O corredor pareceu silencioso por bons instantes, quando finalmente a voz de Sirius irrompeu do silêncio: "Bom, pelo menos achamos o James."

Então, Avery e Zabini sacaram suas varinhas, e – perdoem o clichê da expressão – o bicho pegou.

_(Joana d'Arc)_

Minerva McGonagall nasceu pra ser professora. Ela possuía a altura, o porte imponente, a rigidez e o tom de voz elegante, os lábios tão facilmente comprimidos em uma fina – praticamente invisível – linha, e o olhar tão duro que poderia obter uma resposta sincera de uma pedra. A curva de uma perfeitamente arqueada sobrancelha era o suficiente para convencer o maior cético de que ela era uma especialista em qualquer assunto, e na maior parte do tempo ela nem ao menos precisava levantar a voz para atrair a atenção do alunos em sala de aula. Tudo na sua aparência – o cabelo escuro puxado em um coque para longe de seu rosto fino e as vestes longas que ela trajava, por exemplo – indicavam uma pessoa pragmática: o tipo de personalidade disciplinadora que inspirava respeito sem exigir muito esforço. Mineva McGonagall nasceu pra ser professora, sem dúvidas, mas naquele momento ela desejou que não fosse o caso.

"Nenhum de vocês," começou a bruxa mais velha, conforme andava de uma extremidade a outra de seu escritório. "vai sair desta sala até responderem minha perguntar."

Os saltos de suas botas batiam ruidosamente contra o assoalho, sua boca estava o mais fina possível, e até mesmo a atmosfera do escritório mal iluminado parecia fremir, mas ainda assim os nove grifinórios parados em fila de frente para a professora permaneceram em perfeito silêncio. Cada um encarava uma porção da parede de frente para ele ou ela, sabendo que caso fizessem contato visual com a diretora da casa deles, a confissão com certeza sairia de suas bocas. McGonagall esperou mais alguns instantes, e então, girando os calcanhares ao alcançar novamente a extremidade da sala, se voltou para um dos alunos próximo a ponta oposta da fila.

"Sr. Pettigrew." O infeliz Peter Pettigrew parecia prestes a adoecer. Cada centímetro de seu corpo estremecia, desde o cabelo loiro cor de areia até os dedos dos pés.

"Sim... Professora?"

"Talvez _você_ possa responder minha pergunta," disse Professora McGonagall, estreitando seus olhos.

Peter arregalou os olhos e reuniu sua coragem. "Eu, er...Eu não...qual era mesmo a pergunta?"

Irritada mas irredutível, McGonagall reiterou sua pergunta inicial: "Eu perguntei qual de vocês começou a briga no hall de entrada. A briga que – devo acrescentar – envolvia mais de cinqüenta estudantes e resultou em dúzias de lesões."

"Oh. Oh, er...Eu não sei...Eu não vi, exatamente. Eram...muitas pessoas.

McGonagall arqueou aquelas suas incansáveis sobrancelhas. "Verdade?" Peter assentiu com a cabeça. "Tem ceteza que você não está protegendo ninguém, Sr. Pettigrew?"

"Não! Claro que…Claro que não estou!"

"Não está protegendo o Sr. Black?"

"Não."

"Senhorita Shacklebolt?"

"Não."

"Sr. McKinnon?"

"Não!"

"Sr. Potter, então?"

"_Não!_P-Professora, I juro que não sei quem foi..."

Mas McGonagall já tinha aparentemente perdido o interesse. Ela se moveu para a outra extremidade da fileira de alunos, onde Donna Shacklebolt estava de queixo erguida. Mas conforme McGonagall se aproximava a determinação nos olhos âmbar de Donna fraquejou. Seus cachos escuros estavam completamente despenteados, e um corte marcava a testa da jovem bruxa. Quando Mcgonagall se moveu para mais perto, Donna parecia um pouco menos orgulhosa das marcas da batalha. Donna Christine Shacklebolt sempre respeitou as regras, e ela estava prestes a ter que mentir para uma _professora_.

"Senhorita Shacklebolt," disse Professora McGonagall com seu tom de voz mais suave, "Talvez _você_ possa me contar o que aconteceu? Talvez _você_ possa me contar quem começou a briga…"

"Foram os sonserinos, Professora," disse Donna, sem rodeios. "Eles definitivamente começaram."

"Entendo," disse a professora sarcasticamente. "Apesar das dezenas de alunos convenientemente atingidos pelo feitiço _Confundus_..." McGonagall lançou um olhar significativo na direção de Sirius Black, próximo a outra ponta da fileira, "o consenso geral parecer ser que foi um bando de sonserinos do sexto ano que instigou vocês todos a entrar para a briga, mas que um de vocês – um dos grifinórios do sexto ano – foi quem iniciou realmente a parte física da briga. Como Carlotta Meloni e Michelle Mumps não estavam nem mesmo lá no momento, eu não achei necessário chamá-las aqui. Agora, Senhorita Shacklebolt, talvez você possa me dizer qual de vocês _realmente_ começou a briga? _Quem socou o ?"_

Donna hesitou. Ela abriu a boca e fechou-a duas vezes, antes de finalmente reunir forças para dizer: "Eu não sei, Professora. Eu-eu não vi quem deu o primeiro soco."

A expressão de McGonagall ficou ainda mais dura. Ela se afastou rapidamente de Donna, até onde Marlene Price se encontrava. Marlene tinha um hematoma em sua bochecha e um rasgo em seu uniforme, mas ela permaneceu de cabeça erguida enquanto a professora se aproximava.

"Senhorita Price? Foi você?"

"Não, Professora," disse Marlene.

"Quem foi?"

"Eu não sei, Professora."

"E_ você_, Sr. Lupin?" McGonagall se voltou para o monitor, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Acho que um daqueles feitiços Confundus que a senhora mencionou me acertou..." ele disse, não soando convincente o bastante. "Ainda está tudo meio embaçado na minha cabeça..."

"Sr. McKinnon?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanho ao lado esquerdo de Marlene meneou a cabeça. "Eu estava com alguns lufanos. Eu não vi nada."

Professora McGonagall balançou a cabeça, deixando o silêncio recair sobre a sala por um momento. "Estou certa em presumir que nenhum de vocês vai confessar?" Ela finalmente perguntou e mais um silêncio previsível se seguiu. "Muito bem então. Professor Slughorn está agoora mesmo lidando com os seus suspostos 'oponentes'. Eu não posso puni-los. Eu posso apenas dizer que todos vocês receberão detenções e, para cada hora que passar até que algum de vocês fale a verdade, Grifinória perderá vinte pontos de cada um dos nove."

Houve um suspiro coletivo e McGonagall continuou: "E isso durará o quanto for preciso," ela disse. "Não há nenhuma maneira possível de expressar o quão desapontada eu estou com todos vocês – primeiro pela óbvia participação de cada em uma demonstração de barbárie tão constrangedora..." Ela estava sem dúvidas se referindo as péssimas condições em que estava, como resultado da rixa, "e pela idiota e desrespeitosa recusa em cooperar comigo agora. Então, a redução de pontos começará em uma hora." Ela realmente parecia tão decepcionada quanto dizia estar. "Eu não tenho mais nada a acres..."

"Fui eu."

McGonagall—assim como todo o resto das pessoas na sala, incluindo James— se virou para olhar a sexta anista que havia acabado de confessar.

"_Você_, Senhorita Evans?"

Lily piscou rapidamente, reunindo toda sua coragem e então assentiu. "Sim, Professora, e-eu comecei a briga."

Professora McGonagall cruzou os braços sobre o peito, se aproximando da ruiva com descrença em seu rosto marcado pela idade. "_Você_ bateu em Mulciber? _Você _deslocou a mandíbula dele?" exigiu.

Lily mordeu o lábio, consciente de seus braços finos e porte magro. "E-er...Eu malho."

"Senhorita Evans..."

"É verdade, Professora," pressionou Lily. "Honestamente, e-eu estava nervosa e as coisas aconteceram bem rápido, e eu deveria ter te contado mais cedo, mas...acho que estava com medo."

Por um longo minuto, a bruxa mais velha fitou a mais nova com atenção. "Todos os outros podem se retirar," disse a professora, por fim. Sem nenhuma palavra, os outros oito esvaziaram a sala. Lily expirou nervosamente, esperando pela punição que com certeza a aguardava no momento que McGonagall ficaria a sós com ela.

"Senhorita Evans," McGonagall repetiu, ainda incrédula. "Tem certeza de que quer levar a culpa por isso?"

"Eu não estou levando a culpa," disse Lily seriamente. "Eu mereço isso. Foi minha culpa."

"Então você não está encobrindo alguém?" perguntou McGonagall.

Lily demorou um pouco para responder. "Professora," disse, por fim, "Se não tivesse sido eu, quem mais poderia ser? Conhecendo seus alunos, Black ou Potter, certo?" McGonagall não discutiu diante daquele argumento. "E eu realmente iria levar a culpa por _eles_?"

A professora de Transfiguração fitou Lily cuidadosamente. "Muito bem então." E ela soou tão genuinamente desapontada que Lily quase desejou retirar o que tinha dito: a ideia de que a diretora de sua casa – uma bruxa que ela mesma admirava tanto – iria desprezá-la era praticamente insuportável. "Toda essa história é motivo de grande constrangimento para mim e para o resto do corpo docente. Uma carta será mandada para sua mãe e – bem, quanto ao restante de seus colegas..."

"Mas eles não sabiam," interrompeu Lily, em voz alta."Quer dizer, eles estavam lá no Hall como todo mundo, é claro, mas estavam todos sob efeito do Confundus, então não é..._possível _que eles estivessem falando a verdade quando disseram que não sabiam quem tinha acertado Mulciber?"

"É _possível_," McGonagall concordou relutantemente. "Mas _você_, Senhorita Evans... Temo que não vá poder sair impune disso."

"Não," concordou a ruiva.

"Cinquenta pontos serão tirades da Grifinória. E você passará cada noite de sexta em detenção pelo resto do mês."

Lily abaixou a cabeça. "Sim, professora."

"Você deve aprender, Lily, que ser uma grifinória genuinamente corajosa não significa ter que adotar o jeito James Potter para todas as situações...o que geralmente envolve bater ou azarar alguém."

Contendo um sorriso, Lily assentiu. "Sim, professora," ela disse novamente. "Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido."

McGonagall meneou a cabeça, a expressão em seu rosto impassível. "Pode ir."

"Sim, senhora." E ela foi.

Quando encontrou-se sozinha na sala, McGonagall sentou à sua mesa, balançando a cabeça. Então Lily Evans começou uma imensa briga no hall de entrada...mesmo que não fosse verdade, toda a situação dava em uma história divertidíssima. Ela se permitiu um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom pra ela."

_(Um pouco sobre James Potter)_

James Potter era alto. Tinha o cabelo preto, que – assim como o próprio James – nunca parecia disposto a cooperar. Ele era bonito, usava óculos, tinha um maxilar bem definido, e um longo e reto nariz. Tinha uma pele boa, dentes bonitos e um sorriso torto. Ele jogava quadribol melhor do que todo mundo que ele já conheceu, e tinha um modo de andar muito distinto: um caminhar que era ao mesmo tempo auto-confiante, preguiçoso e metódico, e parecia sugerir que onde quer que ele estivesse, ele estaria igualmente confortável em qualquer outro lugar, e quem quer que ele fosse vir a ver lá tinha bastante sorte simplesmente por ele ter vindo.

James Potter fumava demais.

Ele passou a maior parte do primeiro dia de Setembro de 1975, _não_ pensando em Lily Evans, e com isso eu quero dizer que ele passou a maior parte do primeiro dia de Setembro de 1975 _determinado_ a não pensar em Lily Evans. Depois de desembarcar do Expresso de Hogwarts, ele optou por caminhar até a escola, e quando todas as carruagens já haviam partido, ele levou um cigarro a boca, acendeu-o e apreciou a jornada solitária até o castelo.

Ele realmente _não_ pensou em Lily Evans naqueles vinte e poucos minutos.

Então ele chegou ao hall de entrada. Assistiu ao desenrolar do pequeno drama entre Lily e alguns sonserinos, mas não disse nada porque ele decidiu que não queria se importar mais com o que aquela ruiva monitora em particular fazia. Ainda assim, ele ouviu tudo, até que ele viu exatamente o que estava prestes a acontecer. Então, sem pensar, sem nem mesmo considerar as conseqüências (poderiam haver grandes conseqüências para James, mas falaremos mais sobre isso depois), ele se aproximou e golpeou Nicolai Mulciber, lançando-o ao chão.

Ele deslocou o maxilar de mulciber, mas não soube disso até mais tarde na sala de McGonagall, logo após Lily Evans confessar a infração para que Grifinória não perdesse todos aqueles pontos. Ele até estaria se sentindo bem orgulho de ter deslocado o maxilar daquele cara se não estivesse se sentindo tão mal por todo o resto.

Ainda assim, James deixou a sala com os outros e manteve-se calado. Se manter calado nunca foi a maior habilidade de James, mas ele vinha trabalhando naquilo ultimamente.

_(Mais sobre Joan d'Arc)_

A Cerimônia de Seleção – a qual, combinando o estrago que Peeves fizera e a rixa que tomou conta do hall de entrada, foi atrasada por aproximadamente uma hora – estava mais barulhenta do que Lily lembrava. Ela, junto dos demais grifinórios do sexto-ano, chegaram tarde graças ao sermão da Professora McGonagall; seus adversários sonserinos adentraram o Salão alguns minutos depois, evidentemente desgostosos que Professor Slughorn tenha ousado puni-los. Severus continuava sem fazer contato visual com ninguém.

O banquete de boas vindas começou alguns minutes mais tarde, mas não antes que o diretor de cabeça grisalha, Professor Dumbledore, se erguesse na mesa dos professores na frente do Salão Principal, e fizesse um breve discurso.

"Eu entendo," ele disse, o sempre presente brilho de diversão em seus olhos azuis um pouco menos evidente naquela noite, "que esta tenha sido uma noite um tanto dramática; Posso apenas esperar que o restante do ano passe de um modo mais monótono." Aquilo era na verdade um ordem. Mais seriamente, ele prosseguiu: "Tais confusões não devem continuar nesse ano. Quando o mundo está em tumulto, é o deve de Hogwarts continuar unida. Agora, comam."

E os pratos nas mesas das quarto casas foram imediatamente enchidos.

"Unidos, de fato," observou Donna, alguns minutos depois, enquanto se servia de uma segunda porção de batatas. "Como se Hogwarts tivesse sido unida algum dia. Quando foi que os grifinórios _não_ se desentenderam com sonserinos?"

"Quando foi que os sonserinos não agiram com maldade?" Acrescentou Marlene, sombriamente. "Sem ofensas, Lily. Nós sabemos que Snape costumava ser ok…"

"Fale por si mesma," balbuciou Donna. Mary permaneceu estranhamente quieta durante a maior parte do jantar.

"Você está bem, Mare?" indagou Lily. "Você não parece bem. Precisa ir para a enfermaria?"

"Estou bem," suspirou Mary. Seu jeito confiante e tagarela parecia um tanto quanto murcho – uma coisa raríssima. "Acho que estive pensando no que Colista disse...e sobre o ano passado, quando Avery me azarou na sala de Transfiguração." A honestidade dela sobre tudo aquilo pegou Lily de surpresa. Marlene passou um braço pelos ombros da morena.

"Você foi pega em uma emboscada, Mary," disse a loira calmamente. "Eles são apenas uns covardes, todos eles, que ficam despeitados porque uma garota como você nunca sairia com nenhum deles." Mary sorriu largamente e então olhou para Lily.

"Então…por que você fez aquilo, Ruiva?"

Lily, bebericando seu suco de abóbora, arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Fiz o que?"

"Levou a culpa," explicou Mary em um tom de voz mais baixo. "Po r que você disse que socou o Mulciber? Pra que faria isso?"

"Alguém tinha que fazer," disse Lily, achando que era óbvio. "Eu não queria que a Grifinória perdesse todos aqueles pontos, e estava bem na cara que Potter não ia se entregar."

"Não vejo o porquê disso," admitiu Donna; "Quero dizer, claro que estou feliz que você o fez, porque assim a Grifinória não vai perder tantos pontos e eu não vou ter que cumprir detenção, mas Lily, agora todo mundo vai culpar _você_ por termos perdido cinqüenta pontos antes que o ano letivo sequer começasse. Pode ter sido nobre, mas não foi muito inteligente, foi?"

"Obrigada pelo apoio, Donna," retrucou Lily. "Ouça, eu realmente não me importo. Tenho quatro detenções e menos cinqüenta pontos...se tivesse sido o Potter a assumir a culpa, provavelmente tirariam uns cem pontos só porque ele ta sempre envolvido nessas coisas."

"É provável," concordou Marlene. "Bem, estou cheia. Acho que vou subir pro dormitório. Você tem a senha, Lily?"

Como monitora, Lily tinha. "Feijões saltitantes," respondeu. "Já terminou? Você mal comeu."

"Estou de dieta," informou Marlene, dando uma olhada insatisfeita para sua figura esbelta. "Você disse 'feijões saltitantes', certo?"

"Uma dieta?" zombou Mary. "Sai daqui, Marlene, você é tão estúpida com comida."

"Diz a magrela. 'Feijões saltitantes'?"

Lily balançou a cabeça positivamente."Você já está tão linda, Mar."

"Hmm, tenho que estar," disse Marlene."Mal comi nas duas últimas semanas."

"Já terminou também, Mar?" indagou um rapaz também sentado na mesa da Grifinória. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos claros, olhos azuis, uma expressão simpática e um prato vazio. "Se você estiver indo pro Salão Comunal eu vou junto."

"Claro, Adam," disse Marlene, sorrindo enquanto Adam McKinnon se levantava da mesa. Ele possuía algumas cicatrizes da tal briga, incluindo um suéter rasgado e um hematoma arroxeado em sua testa. "Vejo vocês mais tarde," ela acrescentou para as garotas começando a se retirar.

"Não faça nada que eu não faria!" Mary gritou sugestivamente para eles.

"O que inclui o _que_ exatamente?" perguntou Donna. "Você é meio piranha, Mary."

"Não seja maldosa," interrompeu Lily.

Mary suspirou. "Sempre será um mistério pra mim o porquê Marlene continua com aquele cretino do Miles Stimpson quando ela tem um cara perfeitamente amável como Adam McKinnon."

"O que você quer dizer com 'ela tem'?" perguntou Donna, surpresa. "Você não acha que o McKinnon gosta da Marlene, acha?"

Mary e Lily bufaram. "Eu acho que você é _cega_, é isso que eu acho, Donna, querida," respondeu Mary. Donna emburrou-se.

Quando os pratos do jantar foram esvaziados, chegou a sobremesa. Quando os pratos da sobremesa se esvaziaram, chegou a hora de ir para cama.

"Grifinórios por aqui," Lily chamou; eles não precisavam mesmo segui-la, mas como monitora, era o seu dever mostrar aos primeiro anistas aonde ir, e é claro, ela tinha a senha. Por conseguinte, Lily os guiou pelas escadas e corredores em direção ao sétimo andar e a torre da Grifinória.

Ao longo do caminho, alguns alunos a pararam para parabenizá-la ou agradecê-la por ter golpeado Mulciber – como as noticiam voavam. Mas no quarto anda, alguém que Lily não estava particularmente feliz em ver a alcançou.

"Posso falar contigo, Evans?" pediu James, com pouco tom de pergunta em sua voz.

"Tenho que levar os alunos do primeiro ano pro Salão Comunal e passar a senha," retorquiu Lily, friamente. "Talvez mais tarde."

"Remus pode fazer isso," disse James. Remus estava, de fato, disponível e qualificado, mas Lily continuou incerta.

"Certo," decidiu, por fim. Não ia dor. Remus tomou a liderança, e Lily ficou para trás com James Potter. Ele esperou até que estivessem sozinhos no corredor para falar.

Nos anos posteriors, Lily não conseguiria lembrar exatamente o que ela esperava que James dissesse naquele momento, mas o que quer que fosse, com certeza não foi o que James disse.

"Que porra você estava pensando?"

"O-o que?" foi o que a ruiva conseguiu responder.

"No que você estava _pensando_?"

"Eu..." mas nenhuma resposta parecia adequada. "Do que você está falando, Potter?"

"Estou falando sobre a idiotice que você fez," ralhou James. "Estou falando sobre o como você estupidamente levou...levou crédito por socar o Mulciber, quando _ninguém_..."

"Levar crédito?" ecoou Lily, incrédula, seu temperamento inflamando. "_Com licença_, 'levei crédito'? Você está fora de si!"

"Por que diabos você disse a McGonagall que _você_ começou a briga?"

Os olhos verdes de Lily se estreitaram. "Por que diabos você _não _disse a McGonagall que _você_ que começou a briga?"

"Eu _não_ comecei," resmungou James. "Eu só soquei o Mulciber. Eu não estava nem envolvido na sua pequena demonstração de amor com os sonserinos. Mas você não tinha o direito de levar a culpa por ter socado Mulciber, como você disse a McGonagall!"

Lily não se incomodou em dizer a ele que, tecnicamente, ela nunca disse que ela que golpeou Mulciber. Tinha deixado subentendido, sim, mas o disse diretamente – não. Ao em vez disso, ela levou as mãos aos quadris e meneou a cabeça em descrença. "Uau, Potter, nem _eu_ esperava que você realmente me_ culparia_ por ser punida no seu lugar!"

"Ninguém _pediu_ pra você levar a culpa!" disse o rapaz, levantando o tom de voz.

"E ninguém _pediu_ que você socasse o Mulciber!" retrucou Lily. "E só pra constar, eu não levei a culpa por _você_! Eu só não queria que a Grifinória perdesse todos aqueles pontos!"

"Ainda assim perdemos cinqüenta – Slughorn só tirou vinte e cindo da Sonserina!"

"Bem, o que _eu_ tenho a ver com isso? Por que você não está reclamando com _ele_?"

"Porque eu não sei lidar com você agindo como se fosse mártir ou qualquer merda do tipo," disse James. "Foi você que começou tudo com Snape e Mulciber e Colista Black e o resto – por que você não deveria cumprir detenção por isso?"

"_Do que você está falando_?" Lily quase gritou, incapaz de acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "Quem está _agindo como mártir_? Eu nem te dirigi a palavra!"

"Você vai tentar usar isso contra mim pelo resto do ano," respondeu o Capitão do time de quadribol. "E eu só estou te dizendo que não vai funcionar. Se você vai bancar a Joana d'Arc, não fique puta quando for queimada na fogueira por isso. Fui claro? Porque eu não vou me sentir culpado, e você com certeza não vai conseguir fazer com que eu me desculpe por deixar você se encrencar por isso. Aliás, você deveria é estar me _agradecendo _por descolar o maxilar daquele babaca."

Lily o encarou, piscando várias vezes. Recuperando a calma, ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos longos e disse: "Eu deveria estar _agradecendo_? Por que você acha isso?"

"Bem, por causa de uma coisa," ele replicou, "eu te salvei de todo um drama." Lily começou a protesta, mas James continuou: "Você _precisava_ que alguém desse um fim aquilo, porque você não conseguiria lidar com a verdade."

"Que seria _o que_ exatamente?"

"Que Snape teria te desarmado." Por um momento os dois permaneceram em um relutante cessar-fogo; James permitiu que as palavras afundassem, e Lily lutou para encontrar algo a dizer. "Ele teria te desarmado e se postado contra você de uma vez por todas, e pra dizer a verdade, Evans, eu não acho que você agüentaria."

Lily espirou. "E foi _por isso_ que você acertou o Mulciber?" quis saber. "Pra _me salvar de uma verdade insuportável_?"

James balançou a cabeça. "Eu acertei Mulciber porque ele é um cuzão que estava me irritando. Mas acabei ajudando bastante você e o querido Snivellus com isso. Agora ele não tem que escolher de que lado ficar. O quão conveniente isso é?"

"Você não sabe o que ele teria feito," disse Lily, num tom desafiador. "E eu não sei como você pode justificar o que você fez como se tivesse evitado que algo pior acontecese, quando acertar ele causou toda aquela confusão no hall de entrada!"

"E daí? Estou feliz de ter acertado aquele babaca...se você tivesse alguns culhões, _você_ teria feito isso!"

"O que você...?"

"Você não pode simplesmente ficar parade e deixar as pessoas falarem qualquer merda que queiram, Evans."

"Na verdade, é exatamente isso que pode ser feito, Potter. Nunca ouviu falar em 'o que vem de baixo não me atinge'?"

"Se chama defender o que é certo, Evans!"

"Mas você tem que escolher suas batalhas!" resmungou Lily, irritadiça. "E não foi uma boa hora para começar uma briga com os sonserinos. Estávamos em um corredor lotados com dúzias de outras pessoas em volta que podiam ter sido – e _foram_, devo acrescentar – afetadas."

"Não finja que foi por isso que você se deteve," riu James. "Você não fez nada porque Snape estava lá."

Lily gelou. "_Oi_?" ela disse em voz baixa, e James deveria ter acuado diante desse tipo de raiva. Mas James Potter raramente fazia o que deveria fazer.

"Você não fez nada porque Snape estava lá," repetiu. "Sempre que tem qualquer outro tipo de injustiça acontecendo, você aparece e põe um fim, como qualquer coisa. Mas sempre que Snape está envolvido, você de repente vira a rainha da diplomacia e do 'devíamos todos escolher nossas batalhas'. Uma hora você vai ter que perceber que tendo te desarmado ou não hoje, ele já escolheu de que lado está, e..."

_Smack!_

A marca de sua pequena mão ardia em vermelho vivo no rosto dele. Ele esfregou a região atingida cuidadosamente, e apesar de não parecer surpreso, foi silenciado.

"Você não sabe o que está falando," Lily disse amargamente. "E se você realmente acredita nas merdas que disse então você é mais idiota do que eu pensava."

Com isso, ela girou os calcanhares e se afastou pelo corredor. Então parou há muitos passos de distância. "_E como diabos você sabe quem é Joana d'Arc_?" ela gritou, mas assim que James tentou responder, ela meneou a cabeça e acrescentou: "Não importa. Eu não quero saber." Então correu para longe, porque ela não achava que poderia agüentar mais tempo perto dele.

_(Drama)_

"Então você não vai nos contar o que James disse?" indagou Mary, enquanto Lily lavava seu rosto na pia do banheiro feminino do sexto ano da Grifinória.

"O que te faz pensar isso?"

"Bem, você não disse uma palavra sequer desde que chegou há 10 minutos," a morena respondeu. "Exceto, abre aspas, 'Eu odeio aquele cretino!', o que presumivelmente foi uma referência a James."

"E foi," concordoi Lily, se secando, antes que as duas voltassem ao dormitório feminino. "Ele me culpou de ter 'levado crédito' pela briga."

"Mentira," espantou-se Marlene, que estava escovando seus longos cabelos loiros em frente ao espelho. "Ele não disse isso! Ele não diria..."

"Diria e disse," retrucou Lily. "Ele disse que eu estava bancando a Joana d'Arc."

"Como ele sabe quem foi Joana d'Arc?" Mary quis saber. Lily balançou a cabeça para indicar que não fazia idéia.

"Quem é Joana d'Arc?" Donna, a única sangue puro do grupo, indagou com curiosidade.

"Uma mártir trouxa," respondeu Marlene. "Que bizarro. Por que ele ficaria irritado com você por ter levado a culpa por ele?"

A pergunta se demorou no silêncio do dormitório por quase um minuto, antes que Michelle Mumps – a quinta colega de quarto – entrasse. "Foi um bom banquete," ela disse. "Amei aquela torta de morango! Vocês não?"

Michelle – ou Shelley – Mumps era uma garota sem curvas, com um rosto redondo e uma natureza temperamental. Não era particularmente próxima das outras quatro, a melhor amiga de Shelley e a última colega de quarto, era a ausente Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley notou que as outras quatro pareciam particularmente contemplativas e perguntou: "Qual o problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Donna revirou os olhos. "Só drama, Shelleu, só muito, muito drama."

"Ótimo!" chiou Shelley. "Vou me trocar e escovar os dentes, daí vocês tem que me contar tudo." Ela recolheu alguns itens de seu malão e se apressou em direção ao banheiro. Marlene terminou de escovar o cabelo e sentou em sua cama.

"Sabe o que _eu_ não consigo esquecer?" observou a loira depois de um tempo. "O fato de Luke Harper já ter dito 'eu te amo'."

Lily começou a rir. "Mar, depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje, _isso_ é o que ainda está te incomodando?"

Marlene assentiu. "É tão engraçado! E ele não terminou contigo quando você não disse o mesmo."

"Não _pude_ dizer o mesmo," corrigiu Lily.

"De qualquer forma," começou Mary. "Temo que você tenha se juntado ao grupo de 'garotas más' com o resto de nós, Ruiva."

"Como assim?" perguntou a monitora.

"Garotas boa dizem 'eu te amo'," Mary disse a ela, antes de subir em sua cama. Lily suspirou, também indo até sua cama.

"Só estou feliz que esse dia já acabou. Estou com Dumbledore nessa – espero que tudo se acalme de agora em diante."

"Me pergunto onde nossa sexta colega de quarto está," divagou Mary, displicentemente.

Donna bufou. "Sério? Carlotta ocupou mais camas nessa escola do que qualquer outra pessoa na história de Hogwarts." Carlotta Meloni tinha uma certa reputação. "Ela provavelmente está com algum cara." Na verdade, ela não estava, mas falaremos disso mais tarde.

"Boa noite, gente." Disse Lily para as outras. "Durmam bem, e que amanhã não seja tão ruim quanto hoje."

"Saúde," disseram Mary e Marlene em coral de vozes. E todas as quatro já tinham adormecido quando Shelley retornou do banheiro.

Às vezes o Destino funciona de um jeito engraçado.

Elas foram acordadas cedo na manhã seguinte por um grito agudo.


	3. Para começar um ano

Chapter 3- "Para começar um ano"

Teve um relatório oficial a ser preenchido, é claro. Sempre tem para esse tipo de coisa, e sempre parece seguir a mesma linha. A hora, lugar, natureza do incidente, envolvimento externo, e então – se houvesse algum jeito de avaliar a situação – algum tipo de conclusão. A conclusão nesse relatório em particular foi breve e incompleta, porque o que houve exatamente naquela manhã era de natureza desconhecida na hora que o relatório foi preenchido. Naqueles dias, dúzias de relatórios similares eram preenchidos com uma freqüência alarmante, e esse incidente apenas se destacou em um aspecto: a localização.

Esse tipo de coisa não costumava acontecer em Hogwarts.

Mas antes, vamos falar sobre Carlotta Meloni:

Se você entende o como assistir um filme da Audrey Hepburn pode afetar uma pessoa você provavelmente entenderá Carlotta Meloni um pouco melhor. Ela era linda. Ela tinha aquele tipo de beleza que você vislumbra uma vez em um ponto de ônibus ou em um parque e se lembra para o resto da vida. Carlotta Meloni definitivamente era linda.

Ela sabia disso também.

Como, no final das contas, ela não saberia? Carlotta tinha cabelos longos, brilhantes e castanhos e olhos do mesmo tom. Sua pele era bronzeada e perfeitamente macia, um fato que ela atribuía a chá verde e meditação, mas era, na verdade, mais provável que fosse relacionada a boa sorte na loteria genética.

Uma grifinória do sexto ano de talento moderado e notas medianas, Carlotta Meloni contudo emanava um ar de perfeição. Ela tinha mãos delicadas, cílios escuros e espessos, um pequeno e elegante nariz, e um – apesar de baixo– porte atlético. A voz de Carlotta era suava e melodiosa. Ela podia fazer a informação mais banal soar fascinante... especialmente se o seu público fosse masculino.

Carlotta Meloni vivia uma vida relativamente livre de complexidades. Ela meditava meia hora toda manhã e era uma vegetariana rigorosa. Acreditava em algo chamado "amor livre", que pode ter sido a razão primária para que a maioria de seus amigos fossem do sexo oposto. Mas para dar algum crédito a ela, Carlotta mantinha uma amizade com Shelley Mumps – uma garota que parecia ficar cada vez mais plana conforme crescia enquanto Carlotta ficava ainda mais bonita.

Carlotta sempre parecia estar satisfeita com a vida. Ela era feliz, fácil de conversar e nunca reservada (exceto durante aquela meia hora de toda manhã). Era confiante e calma e andava com a cabeça erguida (ela tinha uma ótima postura, realmente). Carlotta não tinha porquê se arrepender de nada até onde todo mundo podia ver.

De qualquer forma, era isso que os seus colegas de classe disseram no relatório oficial.

Carlotta Meloni era _feliz_.

Ela era feliz até aquele momento em 2 de Setembro – aproximadamente às 6:10 da manhã – quando ela encarou fixamente a lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e tentou cortar os próprios pulsos.

Às vezes o Destino funciona de um jeito engraçado, porque James Potter fumava muito, mas se ele nunca tivesse começado (como Remus Lupin o aconselhou no ano anterior), ou se ele tivesse largado o hábito (como sua mãe aconselhou durante as férias de verão), Carlotta Meloni teria conseguido tirar sua própria vida. No entanto, já que James Potter nunca dava ouvidos a ninguém, ele ainda alimentava o vício na manhã de 2 de Setembro, e se tivesse sido de outa forma, ele não teria saído para fumar às dez pras seis naquela manhã. Portanto, ele não teria retornado para o Salão Comunal às 6:10 e quinze segundos, a tempo de sacar sua varinha e evitar que Carlotta Meloni fizesse algo que ela não viveria para se arrepender.

Carlotta gritou. A lâmina nas suas mãos voou para o outro lado do aposento graças ao feitiço que James executou automaticamente. Ela gritou mais uma vez, um choro sobrenatural que nem parecia ter sido produzido pela garganta dela.

Aquilo acordou a maior parte dos grifinórios adormecidos nos dormitórios.

Os olhos de Lily Evans se arregalaram. Ela desceu da cama e olhou em volta.

"Alguém mais ouviu um...?"

"O que foi isso?" interrompeu Donna Shacklebolt, afastando as cortinas de sua cama. "Você também ouviu?"

"_Eu_ ouvi!" disse Marlene Price, aparecendo por de trás das cortinas também.

Mary Macdonald emergiu. "Eu também!"

"Acho que veio do dormitório masculino," disse Shelley Mumps, esfregando seus olhos sonolentos.

"Eu acho que foi no Salão Comunal," Lily discordou. Ela agarrou seu robe e estava fora do dormitório logo depois, com Donna, Mary, e Marlene em seu encalço.

Uma chama fraca na lareira proporcionava a maior parte da iluminação no Salão Comunal quando Lily alcançou o andar de baixo. Várias pessoas tinham chegado, e outras desciam a cada segundo que se passava. A cena, turva como era, era algo mais ou menos assim:

A varinha de James Potter estava erguida, enquanto ele lutava para manter o vínculo mágico que prendia Carlotta contra a parede. Ela gritou mais uma vez, e então parou. Sua cabeça despencou como se ela não fosse capaz de mantê-la erguida apropriadamente, emitindo um lamento estranho ao longo de tudo aquilo.

"Solte ela, Potter!" alguém gritou da multidão.

"Eu não estou machucando ela!" protestou James, irritadiço. Ela lutou contra o aperto e ele lutou para mantê-lo. "Eu vim e ela – ela estava tentando se matar. Eu afastei a faca e ela me atacou – eu não sei o que ela tem!"

"James, ponha ela no chão!" ordenou uma sétima anista cética, mas James a ignorou.

"Eu _não_ estou machucando ela… é um simples feitiço para segurá-la! Tem algo errado com ela..."

Sirius Black apareceu. Ele desceu as escadas e se postou ao lado de James. "Cara, talvez você devesse soltá-la," ele balbuciou. "A gente leva ela pra enfermaria ou..."

"Vou chamar a Professora McGonagall," disse Donna, também descendo as escadas e então deixando o Salão Comunal pelo buraco do retrato.

Relutantemente, James abaixou sua varinha. Carlotta continuou no mesmo lugar por um momento, e então seu corpo começou a tremer.

"Ela tá tendo uma convulsão," Marlene sussurrou. Lily se embrenhou pela multidão e foi até o andar de baixo.

"Alguém chame Frank Longbottom," a ruiva ordenou. "Ele é o Monitor-Chefe, ele tem que..."

"Estou aqui," disse o Monitor-Chefe, Frank, aparecendo. Ele se dirigiu até a sexta-anista com a aparente convulsão. O rosto dele estava pálido e suas mãos estavam tremendo.

"Carlotta?" começou Lily, incerta. Carlotta não responder; seus olhos estavam fechados. Lily olhou para James, que encolheu os ombros com receio.

"Carlotta, você está bem?" Frank Longbottom perguntou, dando um passo a frente.

"Frank, espera," disse Lily. "Só… só se afaste."

Carlotta sucumbiu um segundo depois. Ele se apressou para se postar ao lado dela. "Ela está respirando." Uma dúzia de outros alunos se aproximou também, cercando a jovem bruxa inconsciente. Lily se voltou para James.

"_O que aconteceu_?" ela perguntou, trêmula. Ele não respondeu, aparentemente sem palavras. Sirius deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

"Que jeito de começar um ano," ele comentou secamente. E eles não tinham como saber o quanto tudo aquilo ainda estava longe de terminar.

_ (O Relatório)_

Agora, o relatório oficial do Ministério da Magia contava o quando, o onde, e o como, até ousando adivinhar um pouco o porquê. Mas falhou em capturar a verdadeira essência daquela manhã: a atmosfera de medo que se estabeleceu conforme entrevista pós entrevista e depoimento pós depoimento eram recolhidos.

James Potter foi entrevistado, é claro, como o foram alguns outros de seus colegas de casa. Essa foi a fonte para as informações acerca do "quando, onde, como", e foi assim que quase todo mundo da escola posteriormente descobriu sobre o que aconteceu às 6:10 da manhã em 2 de Setembro no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Também foi assim que Lily descobriu os detalhes do que tinha acontecido antes de sua chegada.

Ela tinha acabado de ficar sabendo desses detalhes, ouvindo por alto o depoimento de James ao investigador do Ministério, quando a Professora McGonagall impeliu todos os alunos a se prepararem para o dia e seguissem até o café da manhã – todos os alunos, isto é, exceto aqueles que não haviam terminado de depor. Carlotta foi levada a Ala Hospitalar, para que assim Curandeiro Holloway pudesse fazer um exame completo. De resto ninguém realmente sabia.

"Dá pra acreditar?" Mary Macdonald sussurrou para suas amigas, quando elas se sentaram a mesa da Grifinória, fazendo tudo exceto consumir silenciosamente seu café da manhã no barulhento Salão Principal. "Eu ouvi Denise Davies caçoando da Carlotta... que horror. É o bastante para nos fazer desejar que as notícias não corressem tão rápido por essa escola."

"Acho que Carlotta dormiu com o namorado da Denise uma vez," comentou Marlene, sem humor. "Não consigo acreditar que Car faria algo assim."

"O suicídio ou dormer com o namorado da Denise?"

"O suicídio. Ela sempre pareceu tão feliz."

Lily estava silenciosamente pensativa. Donna se debruçou, e num tom de voz baixo para que outras pessoas não pudesse ouvi-la, ela disse: "Você não achar que Carlotta realmente queria se matar, acha?"

"Ela parecia sob efeito de alguma azaração," concordou Lily, também em voz baixa. Foi tudo que ela disse; seu estômago revirou, e ela não queria mais pensar naquilo – não que o resto da população estudantil fosse facilitar. A tentativa de suicídio mal sucedida de Carlotta Meloni era o único assunto de interesse nos corredores naquela manhã.

Luke apareceu alguns segundos depois: "É verdade o que estão dizendo?" perguntou, beijando o topo da cabeça de Lily. Ela assentiu. "_Estranho_." Disse como se estivesse se referindo a uma chuva inesperada ou algo do tipo. "Como _você_ está, Lily? Eu ouvi dizer que você teve um pouco de estresse ontem a noite..."

"Estou bem," respondeu Lily. "Não me machuquei. Aquilo foi…estúpido."

Luke franziu o cenho, mas um breve olhar na direção da mesa de sua casa revelou que o pequeno Professor Flitwick estava entregando a grade das aulas para os corvinos. "É melhor eu ir," ele disse, beijando o topo da cabeça de Lily novamente. "Te vejo no intervalo?"

"Ok."

Ele foi embora.

"Quem é aquele na mesa dos professors?" Mary Macdonald perguntou sem rodeios. "O bonitão mais velho do lado do Slughorn?"

Lily olhou. "O novo professor de DCAT, eu acho, já que Callaghan deixou o cargo," balbuciou. "Dumbledore deve ter esquecido de mencioná-lo com toda aquela confusão ontem a noite. Me pergunto quem ele é..."

"Alphard Black," informou Donna. "Eu já o vi certa vez. Ele é tio de Sirius Black. Não se parecem muito, não é?"

"Sei lá," divagou Lily. "Eu consigo ver alguma semelhança." O Black mais velho tinha os mesmos tempestuosos olhos azul acinzentados de Sirius; ele tinha um nariz similar, também, e enquanto o novo professor conversava com Slughorn, Lily reconheceu que os dois Black partilhavam vários maneirismos. Com cabelos levemente compridos e grisalhos e feições sólidas, era possível constatar que Black provavelmente fora bem atraente em sua juventude – há vinte e cinco anos atrás – e até mesmo agora ele conservava alguns traços de sua antiga beleza.

"Me pergunto porquê Dumbledore o contratou," disse Marlene. "A maioria dos Black não é supostamente... radical?"

"Não sei muito sobre ele," admitiu Donna. "Mas acho que me lembro de ouvir que Black tinha um ou dois parentes decentes... talvez esse cara seja um deles. Claro, 'decente' é um termo relativo... Sirius mesmo é meio babaca, mas ele é decente comparado a como Bellatrix Black era... ou como aquele irmãozinho mimado dele é."

"Você ao menos já falou com Regulus Black alguma vez?" exigiu Mary, ceticamente. "Claro, não podemos simplesmente perguntar a Sirius sobre seu tio... os quatro ainda não vieram pro café da manhã."

'Os quatro' era um termo referente aos Marotos, coletivamente uma única entidade, mas individualmente constituídos por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Petter Pettigrew. A origem exata do nome era desconhecida, apesar de se acredita que o apelido derivava do fato de Professora McGonagall tê-los chamado de uma gangue de Marotos certa vez há alguns anos.

"Acho que James ainda está sendo interrogado por aquela bruxa do Ministério," especulou Marlene. "Vai me surpreender se ele sequer aparecer no primeiro tempo."

As especulações, no entanto, foram postas de lado quando Professora McGonagall chegou a mesa da Grifinória para distribuir os horários.

_ (Sobrenomes)_

"Tem certeza absoluta que ela não falou nada para você, James?" perguntou a representante do Ministério pela décima sexta vez. Um tipo profissional, com cabelo curto cor de palha e bem pouca maquiagem, aquela mulher parecia ter uma resposta em particular em mente toda vez que fazia alguma pergunta, e quando James ou alguém respondia o contrário da resposta esperada ela se aborrecia. Ela passou os últimos minutos tentando convencer James que Carlotta Meloni teve com ele algum tipo de conversa ao longo do drama daquela manhã.

"A coisa toda aconteceu em uns 15 segundos," James reiterou. "Ela não teve tempo pra dizer nada. E eu já te falei, ela parecia fora de si... os olhos dela estavam fora de foco e ela estava... frenética."

"Bem, natural que ela parecesse fora de si," disse a bruxa do Minsitério – que tinha instruído o Capitão do time de Quadribol a "chamá-la apenas de Drake." "Suponho que ela estava chocada por ter sido pega no meu de seu... er... ato infeliz e, levando isso em conta, agiu de acordo. Claro, jovens garotas tolas podem ficar emotivas, o que explicaria o como ela parecia – como você disse – não reconhecer seus colegas de casa. Em síntese, acho que ele é provavelmente um caso aberto-e-fechado."

A tentativa de suicídio de uma "jovem garota tola"era aparentemente desanimadora em comparação às outras preocupações do Ministro, se essa tal de Drake era o melhor que podiam mandar. Essa, de qualquer forma, era a opinião de James.

Drake se sentou na cadeira da Professora McGonagall – a professora de Transfiguração tinha se retirado para distribuir os horários para que assim o resto da escola não fosse posto a girar em torno do incidente. Professor Dumbledore tinha terminado sua própria série de perguntas muito mais diretas e inteligentes há 40 minutos, então James e Drake foram deixados a sós no escritório de McGonagall.

"Curandeiro Holloway nem mesmo terminou os exames," James ressaltou, incrédulo. "Não sabemos se ela estava enfeitiçada, ou sob o Imperius..."

"Sem sentido," interrompeu Drake, folheando desinteressadamente uma pilha de papéis; "Alunos de Hogwarts não saberiam como executar a maldição do Imperius." Ela pausou repentinamente. "A menos que você esteja me dizendo que eles ensinam esse tipo de mágica aqui. É isso que está sugerindo, James?" Sem dúvidas, imagens de manchetes surgiam em sua mente. Manchetes como "Investigadora do Ministério Drake revela Arte das Trevas em Hogwarts; Desonra de Dumbledore" e coisas do tipo.

"Claro que não," disse James, impaciente. "Mas a magia que os professores nos ensinam não são as únicas que conhecemos, _Senhorita_ Drake..." ele intencionalmente usou o pronome de tratamento e aguardou a reação dela; "Se fosse, não haveria filhos da puta como..." ele mediu sua própria coragem... "como os Comensais da Morte por aí, haveria?"

"Apenas Drake," corrigiu a bruxa, friamente. "O que você está falando é tudo política, James. Apenas políticas insignificantes. Faz idéia de quão complexa uma investigação como essa seria? Essa é precisamente a razão do porquê não estou interessada nesses insignificantes movimentos políticos. Eles têm muito pouca importância na minha tarefa aqui."

James discordou. "Têm muito pouca importância? Os comensais não são apenas modismo político. Eles são parte de uma profunda e enraizada falha em..." Ele parou, percebendo que estava começando a soar como seu pai na mesa do café da manhã. "Olha," James começou outra vez, "você não sabe _o que_ fez Carlotta agir dessa maneira. Por que ela não voltou pro dormitório na noite anterior? Pode ter sido arte das trevas, ou..."

"Você está sugerindo," suspirou Drake, "que os suspostos Comensais da Morte invadiram o castelo, amaldiçoaram uma garota de 16 anos, e a manipularam para que ela fosse até o Salão Comunal de sua casa e cortasse os próprios pulsos?"

Bem, isso realmente soava um tanto implausível colocado daquela maneira.

"De qualquer forma você não sabe _porquê_..._"_

"Essas adolescentes populares estão sempre buscando novas maneiras de chamar atenção," Drake interrompeu. "Provavelmente foi apenas uma procura por público."

James franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mas não é assim que Carlotta Meloni é. Ela não faria algo assim para chamar atenção... ela não _precisa_. Quer dizer, você já deu uma olhada nela?"

"_Sério_, James." Drake finalmente encontrou o pergaminho o qual ela esteve procurando e o colocou no topo da pilha. "Agora...como é mesmo o seu nome completo?" perguntou, puxando uma pena do tinteiro da mesa de McGonagall.

"James Potter," James a informou monotonamente. Drake deu uma pausa, e o rapaz já sabia porquê. Isso já tinha acontecido diversas vezes à menção de seu sobrenome.

"Algum parentesco com…?"

"Sim," James respondeu friamente.

"Verdade?" com falsa sutileza, Drake acrescentou: "E qual o parentesco? Um tio, ou...?"

"Bom e velho pai," disse o rapaz. "Olha, já terminamos ou o que?"

"Bem, Sr. Potter..." a voz dela esganiçou. "Você sabe, eu estaria bem interessada em ouvir quais devem ser suas teorias acerca do caso da Senhorita Meloni..."

"Porque eu sou uma testemunha ocular ou porque meu pai é o diretor do seu departamento, _Senhorita Drake_?" cortou James. Ela ficou boquiaberta e ele se levantou. "Foi o que eu pensei. Eu tenho aula daqui a pouco – se você tiver alguma pergunta de verdade, você sabe como me achar."

Ele se dirigiu até a porta. "Um momento, Sr. Potter," gaguejou Drake, tentando simultaneamente criar a impressão de inflexibilidade e polidez. "Ainda não terminei. Ainda há algumas coisas oficiais que preciso esclarecer antes..."

Conforme ele deixava o escritório, ocorreu a James o quão raramente ele fazia o que diziam que ele devia fazer.

_ (Filha da puta)_

"Estou com os horários," anunciou Remus, adentrando o dormitório masculino do sexto ano e deixando os tais horários na mesa.

"Que filha da puta," suspirou Sirius, acendendo um dos cigarros de James e dando o que ele chamava de 'tragada salva-vidas'.

"Que?" exigiu Remus, defensivamente. "Eu acabei de descer até o Salão Principal para pegar _seus_ horários! Faz idéia do quão difícil foi tentar explicar a McGonagall que vocês dois queriam cursar Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, só que Peter não podia por causa das notas dele, então por causa disso decidimos que devíamos fazer Estudo dos Trouxas, e se não tivessem vagas pra nós quatro, então apenas cursaríamos as cinco aulas padrão?"

"Eu não estava _te_ chamando de filha da puta, Moony," esclareceu Sirius. "James estava acabando de contar a história do suposto interrogatório daquela puta do Ministério." Para James, Sirius acrescentou: "Sinto muito que você tenha tido que passar por isso, amigo, mas olhe pelo lado bom, você vai escapar do primeiro tempo com certeza. Eles te seguraram lá durante todo o café da manhã."

"Por que você está fumando meus cigarros?" James perguntou, agarrando o maço quase vazio do parapeito da janela.

"Uma pergunta ainda melhor seria _por que você está fumando os cigarros dele num lugar fechado_?" perguntou Remus, irritadiço enquanto começava a arrumar sua mochila.

"Eu abri uma janela." Sirius apontou demonstrativamente para a janela ao seu lado, como se aquilo fosse justificar tudo. "Então o que me diz, Prongs? Afim de um passeio à cozinha em vez da primeira aula?"

James franziu o cenho. "Você ainda está fumando meu cigarro."

"E você tem mente pequena," retorquiu Sirius. "O que você tem, aliás? Com o mundo desabando em milhares de pedaços em formato de merda você está se aborrecendo com o fato de que o seu miserável deserdado melhor amigo pegou um cigarro emprestado?"

"Você poderia ter pedido."

Remus revirou os olhos. "Você tem certeza que você sequer _conhece_ o Sirius, James?

"Tem razão."

"Bem," Moony prosseguiu, atirando a mochila por cima do ombro: "Vou ver se consigo comer alguma coisa antes do primeiro tempo... a menos que haja outra coisa que vocês precisem de mim, Vossas Altezas."

"Isso é tudo, Lupin." Sirius acenou a mão como se falasse com um serviçal. "Mande lembranças minhas a Wormtail."

"Certo," disse Remus, "Não se matem enquanto eu estiver fora."

"Ele está falando com você, Prongs."

"Ele está falando com nós dois, Padfoot."

Remus deixou o dormitório e James sentou à mesa.

"Você não está com nem um pouco de fome?" perguntou Sirius. "Eu fui tomar café da manhã duas vezes enquanto você esteve no interrogatório com a tal da Drake."

"Não, não tô com fome," replicou James, sucintamente.

"Hmm, posso ver que você já se serviu de uma porção saudável de mau humor filho da puta." Sirius deu uma longa tragada do polêmico cigarro. "Cara, você devia comer alguma coisa. Foi uma manhã estranha... estranha e terrível e melhor ser esquecida."

James achou graça do conselho. "E uma boa tigela de mingau é o que preciso para limpar minha memória do fato de que Carlotta quase tirou a própria vida diante dos meus olhos nessa manhã?"

Sirius meneou a cabeça. "Não. Você definitivamente vai precisar de um pouco de torrada também." Ele puxou uma cadeira ao lado de seu melhor amigo.

"Humor é um pouco inapropriado agora, Sirius," apontou James.

"Você está certo. Está absolutamente certo. Eu deveria optar o estilo de vida Severus Snape – ficar por aí resmungando a respeito da minha dor profunda e odiando o mundo por causa disso." Sirius revirou os olhos. "Vamos, Prongs, toda essa história com Carlotta é – horrível, certamente, mas tem algo errado com você há dias. Ontem – começando a briga e então deixando alguém levar a culpa... ah não fique puto, não estou te culpando. Só estou dizendo que não é do seu feitio não levar crédito por cada coisa ilegal que faz. Além do mais, você tem sido mesquinho com os cigarros... fumando todos sozinho, suponho. Não pense que eu não notei que você fumou dois maços sozinho nos últimos quatro dias."

"Stalker."

"Sério, Prongs."

James suspirou. "Você pode estar certo."

"Eu estou."

Revirando os olhos, James tomou o cigarro de Sirius entre os dedos e deu uma tragada enquanto dava uma olhada em um dos horários que Padfoot tinha pego durante seu primeiro café da manhã.

"Uma hora você vai ter que me contar porque você tem agido como mulherzinha, Prongs," o outro Maroto disse, sabiamente. "Você pode também simplesmente falar agora."

James não desviou o olhar do horário. "Eu recebi uma notificação da Professora McGonagall na minha carta de Hogwarts esse ano," ele disse, com certa preocupação em sua voz.

"Certo. O que dizia nela?"

O outro rapaz levou algum tempo para responder a essa pergunta, e quando o fez, o esforço exigido para manter os olhos colados naquele pedaço de pergaminho tornou-se muito mais evidente. "Eu—er—eu já recebi setenta e quarto detenções."

"Legal. Mas o que isso tem a ver...?" Sirius fez uma pausa, compreensão iluminando o seu rosto. "Que merda, Prongs."

"É."

Outra tragada, dessa vez mais longa.

"_Merda." _Sirius continuou a analisar a nova informação. "Seus pais sabem? Eles sabem sobre a... a regra das setenta e cinco?

"Eu não mostrei a carta para minha mãe," foi tudo que James disse.

Sirius o observou cautelosamente. Fumar preencheu o silêncio iniciado por longos minutos. "Vou parar de roubar seus cigarros," Black disse sem rodeios. James não pôde reprimir um pequeno sorriso.

"Você é um idiota, Padfoot."

Já Sirius não se deu o trabalho de reprimir seu sorriso. "Então, o que me diz – bora matar o primeiro tempo?"

"Não, eu vou pra aula," respondeu James.

"_Por que_? É a chance de _não_ se encrencar por causa disso!"

"Você, Sirius, claramente não deu uma olhada nos seus horários ainda," disse James na sua melhor "voz de Remus." Ele ergueu o pergaminho. "Primeiro tempo Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com Professor _Seu_ Tio."

"Caralho. Quer saber, essa é provavelmente a única obrigação familiar que me resta, ir pra aula."

"E fique grato por isso."

_ (Em breves palavras: Professor Tio do Sirius)_

"Me pergunto como está Carlotta," divagou Lily, enquanto tomava um assento na sala de DCAT.

"Nós sabemos," replicou Donna. "Você tem se perguntado isso em voz alta a cada 15 minutos desde o Café da Manhã."

"Ah, que bom," arrulhou Marlene, que estava com elas, "Você se lembrou de tomar suas pílulas de escrotice nessa manhã, Don."

"E você se lembrou de tomar seu soro de feiúra nessa manhã, Marlene."

"_Donna_," repreendeu-a Lily.

"Desculpe, Price." disse Donna de uma maneira não muito convincente. Marlene revirou os olhos.

"Parece," disse a loira, "que Mary tem estado distraída pela sua nova... distração..." As três garotas olharam para o bonito - mas burrinho - lufano que estava ocupado naquele momento com a tarefa de flertar com Mary Macdonald. "...Então eu vou sentar com o Adam, pro caso do Professor Black começar a formar duplas ou sei lá." A parceria de Donna e Lily era óbvia àquela altura.

"Tchau," disse Lily, e Marlene acenou enquanto se movia pela sala para sentar-se com o rapaz grifinório.

"Sabe," divagou Donna, "Acho que você pode ter razão sobre Adam estar afim da Marlene. Mas deve ser bem recente, porque..."

"Don, todo mundo sabe que Adam é afim da Marlene desde o terceiro ano."

"_Sério?"_

Lily assentiu. "Me pergunto como..." Ela parou.

"Você estava prestes a se perguntar como estava Carlotta outra vez, não estava?"

"Não. Eu ia pergunta como… como… Ah, não consigo pensar em nada. Eu ia perguntar como Carlotta deve estar."

Donna meneou a cabeça. "Se está te incomodando tanto nós podemos passar na enfermaria depois da aula."

Lily pareceu se aquietar. A sala de aula começou a encher, e até os Marotos chegaram antes do sinal tocar. Os quatro tomaram seus habituais assentos no fundo da sala – assentos estes não-oficialmente, mas inquestionavelmente reservados para eles.

"Potter apareceu," surpreendeu-se Donna. "Achei que Lupin tinha ditto no Salão Principal que ele tinha sido segurado durante todo o café."

"Deve ter ficado curioso sobre a aula do Professor Black," supôs Lily. "Já que ele é tio do Sirius e tudo mais..." Lily achava que o assunto "James Potter" provocava estresse desnecessário a seus nervos, e os sentimentos conflituosos que atualmente sentia por aquele garoto – por ele ter sido um canalha completo na noite anterior e ter salvado Carlotta naquela manhã – fazia seu estômago se revirar desconfortavelmente. Ela não mencionou o assunto outra vez, e Donna foi prevenida de fazê-lo quando o Professor Black chegou.

De perto, Alphard Black parecia mais velho do que tinha parecido à distância no Salão Principal, mas suas semelhanças com Sirius tornaram-se ainda mais evidentes. Conforme o homem mais velho se dirigia para frente da sala, maleta de couro em mãos, Lily se perguntou como ela não percebeu de imediato que o novo professor de DCAT devia ter algum parentesco com seu colega de casa.

"Bom dia," disse Professor Black, colocando sua maleta na mesa.

"Bom dia, Professor Black," alguns educados sexto-anistas responderam.

"Esse é o entusiasmo que eu gosto de ver," replicou ironicamente, mas sem mostrar sinal algum de ofensa. "Muito bem então. Sou seu novo professor de DCAT. Meu nome é Black, vocês me chamarão de Professor Black, etc, etc, etc. Alguma pergunta nesse quesito?" Não havia nenhuma, previsivelmente. "Excelente. Podem todos, por favor, se levantarem?"

O pedido, estranho como era, exigiu alguns segundos para que todo mundo processasse. Lily e Donna se entreolharam, e a primeira resistiu a urgência de olhar para o outro lado da sala para ver a reação de Snape. O que não significava que ela não estava completamente consciente da exata localização do rapaz na sala. Elas se levantaram, como todo o resto dos alunos com a mesma surpresa.

"Excelente," disse Professor Black outra vez. "Muito bem então." Ele sacou sua varinha da maleta e balançou-a no ar. Todas as carteiras voaram para o outro extremo da sala. "Formem uma fila! Eu não ligo para a ordem. Vocês têm que ser maduros o suficiente para decidirem entre vocês mesmos. Excelente."

A classe obedeceu, Adam McKinnon se encontrou no início da fila e – seguindo as instruções do professor – virou-se imediatamente de frente para a porta fechada do escritório. "Agora," disse o professor, se encostando casualmente contra sua mesa, apesar de seu tom ser distante e um pouco vago, como o de um cientista louco talvez. "Nós vamos nos aquecer com um pouco de... magia prática. Peguem suas varinhas, todo mundo. Excelente." Ele já tinha seu bordão. "Bem, o que vocês vão fazer é ir ao meu escritório, ali por trás daquela porta e... bem… lutar. Nem mesmo eu sei exatamente o que cada um de vocês irá encarar, mas vão precisar de suas varinhas e algum conhecimento básico de... magia. Que, sabe, eu espero que vocês tenham adquirido. Se não..." ele arrastou a frase e poderia ter sido intimidador se ele não estivesse sorrindo tão largamente. Lily e Donna se entreolharam mais uma vez.

"Então, Sr. McKinnon—está pronto?"

"Er..."

"Excelente."

_(Hora da visita)_

"Excelente," concordou Donna, com um de seus raros momentos de genuína felicidade (_muito_ raros). "Legal pra cacete. Professor Black deve ser o melhor professor de DCAT que já tivemos."

O rosto de Lily denotava sua empolgação. "Remus teve que lutar com um Inferi.. Eu não sei o que faria se tivesse que encarar isso. Provavelmente me curvaria em posição fetal e esperaria que o professor interrompesse a simulação."

"Nem parecia uma simulação," ressaltou Donna. "Ele deve ter usado o mesmo tipo de feitiço que o departamento de aurores usa." Ela estava praticamente saltitante. "Mas foi aterrorizante—quando o lobsomem estava vindo na minha direção eu juro por deus que parecia real. Uma sensação de adrenalina incrível, mas eu quase congelei de medo."

"Pare de se gabar, Senhorita-Terceira-Mais-Rápida-Em-Uma-Turma-De-Mais-De-Trinta."

"Não estou me gabando," retorquiu a outra. "E eu não acho que Black tenha realmente batido meu tempo. Eu tive uma distância maior a..."

"Ele te barrou por 2 minutos," interrompeu Lily. "Ele _bateu _seu tempo, Shack."

"Wow, Evans, 'traidora' é uma palavra que combina com você."

Carlotta tinha desaparecido. Metaforicamente, pelo menos. Os sexto-anistas deixaram a sala de aula profundamente interessados na aula e no próprio Professor Black em si. Lily e Donna poderiam ter continuado naquele estado de êxtase não tivessem passado pela enfermaria a caminho da segunda aula. Então, a lembrança de Carlotta as acometeu, juntamente do sentimento de culpa por terem esquecido. As portas da Ala Hospitalar estavam fechadas.

"Vamos entrar?" Donna perguntou, incerta. Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, e a outra garota rapidamente acrescentou: "Não que eu queira ou qualquer coisa."

"Me pergunto se Curandeiro Holloway vai nos deixar vê-la," a monitora murmurou. "Devemos tentar?"

"Não."

"Por favor?"

"Carlotta não é nem minha amiga. Seria estranho."

Lily franziu a testa. "Mas Carlotta e _eu_ também não somos particularmente próximas, e mesmo assim não vou me sentir estranha. Está tudo ok..."

"_Você_ gosta de pessoas, Evans. E, mais importante: as pessoas gostam de você."

"_Donna_ _Christine..."_

"Não use o segundo nome!"

"Por favor?"

"Tudo bem."

Com uma careta, Donna seguiu Lily até as portas, que a ruiva gentilmente empurrou. Inicialmente, Curandeiro Holloway não estava à vista, mas conforme elas entravam, ele apareceu com um caderno e uma garrafa de liquido amarelo esverdeado.

"Senhorita Evans," cumprimentou o bruxo mais velho. Ele lançou um olhar para Donna, como se decidisse se queria ou não levar uma patada à menção de seu nome; evidentemente ele decidiu não falar nada e apenas acenou a cabeça para ela. "Se nenhuma das duas estiver doente ou machucada, temo que tenha que pedir para se retirarem."

Ele realmente parecia sentir muito por isso, então Lily apelou para sua melhor voz de "aluna favorita" e disse: "Mas, Curandeiro Holloway, nós esperávamos poder visitar Carlotta Meloni."

"E você acha que são as primeiras?" rosnou o curandeiro. "Alunos tem indo e vindo a manhã inteira para tentar vê-la. Mas ainda não acabei meus exames, então vocês não podem vê-la."

"Você pode pelo menos nos dizer algo sobre como ela está?"

"Não."

"Mas você deve saber alguma coisa."

"Eu não disse que não sabia. Apenas que não posso contá-las."

"Mas..."

"Carlotta Meloni está estável. É tudo que direi."

Lily trocou o peso entre os quadirs e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "_Por favor?"_

Holloway suspirou "Tudo que posso dizer..." Donna parecia incrédula em ver que o simples 'por favor' de Lily tinha realmente funcionado, "...é que a Senhorita Meloni não foi enfeitiçada, não estava enfeitiçada... não foi atingida por nenhum feitiço, de qualquer forma. Esse tipo de magia deixa uma marca, um rastro. E não há nem sinal disso na Senhorita Meloni."

"Então… então você está dizendo que ela fez aquilo por livre e espontânea vontade?" perguntou Lily, seu coração afundando em seu peito. Esse era um pensamento terrível.

"Não, não seja ridícula," exclamou o curandeiro "Não estou dizendo que ela não foi afetada por magia... só que ela não foi atingida por um feitiço, como de costume."

"Pode ter sido uma poção," sugeriu Donna. "Ou talvez ela tenha sido exposta por objetos das trevas. Ou talvez..."

"Ou talvez ela estivesse apenas atrás de atenção," concluiu Curandeiro Holloway. "E até onde qualquer um de nós sabe, foi o que aconteceu, então eu não quero vocês espalhando por aí o que eu contei."

"Nós prometemos," comprometeu-se Lily. Donna anuiu.

_(Jantar)_

O jantar em Hogwarts era quase sempre fantástico. Quando o sol estava se pondo, deixava o Salão inteiro sob uma luz rosa e alaranjada, já que o teto enfeitiçado imitava a imagem real quase ao ponto da perfeição. No jantar de 2 de Setembro, James estava basicamente apenas assistindo as mudanças no teto. Ele comeu sua comida e assistiu ao pôr-do-sol e desejou que todo mundo fosse simplesmente calar a boca, apesar da probabilidade de que _isso_ acontecesse fosse de zero por cento. Entre a tentativa de suicídio de Carlotta Meloni, a briga no hall de entrada e o novo professor de DCAT (cujo a popularidade já havia se espalhado para outras turmas), havia simplesmente muita coisa para ser falada.

No entanto, James ia preferir ouvir a menos inteligente e mais banal das fofocas que corriam pelo castelo como por exemplo o quão _gato_ a população feminina da escola parecia achar o Professor Black, do que ter sua janta interrompida da maneira que foi, apenas alguns segundos depois que ele começou a refeição.

"Sr. Potter," disse a voz daquela bruxa do Ministério, Drake, enquanto ela se aproximava dele na mesa da Grifinória.

"Sim, Senhorita Drake?" ele respondeu, seu tom intencionalmente frio.

"Sr. Potter, vou precisar da sua assinatura no depoimento que você deu." O tom dela era tão frio quanto o dele, sem dúvidas um resultado da saída abrupta de James naquela manhã.

"Eu assino assim que terminar de jantar."

"Não vou estar aqui quando você terminar seu jantar." James virou a cabeça, apenas o suficiente para olhá-la.

"Já está indo embora?"

Ela assentiu, então disse presunçosamente: "E eu achei que você estaria interessado em ouvir que Curandeiro Holloway me reportou que ele não achou sinal algum de que Carlotta tenha sido atacada—além das marcas que _seu_ feitiço deixou—ou de que ela tenha sido enfeitiçada."

"Daí você simplesmente vai embora?" exigiu James. "Largando mão da coisa toda e indo embora sem sequer interrogar Carlotta ou..."

"Eu interroguei sim a Senhorita Meloni," interrompeu Drake. "Sua memória do ocorrido é bem vaga, mas ela disse que definitivamente não foi atacada. Ela pode narrar cada um de seus movimentos até o momento que você encontrou com ela no Salão Comunal."

"E ela te falou que queria se matar?" indagou James.

Drake hesitou em sua resposta "Esses assuntos são muito delicados e difíceis de explicar, e eu não tenho obrigação alguma de dar satisfações a _você_, Sr. Potter. Agora, sua assinatura." Ela colocou o papel diante dele. James ignorou.

"Se isso tudo foi apenas uma adolescente idiota tentando chamar atenção, e ninguém está prestando queixas," ele disse, "Eu não vejo porque tenho que assinar coisa alguma. Se você quer isso aí assinado, forje minha assinatura."

Irritada, Senhorita Drake se retirou do Salão um minuto depois, indignação ressoando a cada passo enquanto seus sapatos encontravam o assoalho.

"Que filha da puta", divagou Sirius, que estava sentado ao lado do amigo. "Se bem que, não sei por que você não simplesmente assinou, Prongs "

"Em grande parte para emputecê-la," admitiu James. "Hey, terminei. Vou dar uma volta para uma rápida... er... caminhada." Ele lançou um olhar para o quarto-anista que sentava a sua esquerda e que estava obviamente prestando atenção em toda a conversa.

"Sútil" foi tudo que Sirius disse.

"Te vejo mais tarde."

James andou energeticamente para fora do Salão, dedilhando o novo maço de cigarros em seu bolso. Atingiu a parte mais deserta do hall de entrada e, estranhamente, se encontrou hesitando antes de seguir caminho para fora do castelo. De repente, ele não sentiu tanta vontade assim de fumar. Ele só se sentiu... bem... ele não se sentiu bem.

"Potter?"

James se virou e seu estômago deu um salto. Deus, como ele odiava aquilo. James imediatamente decidiu que devia ser por causa do fato de que ele devorou o jantar todo de uma vez e nada a ver com a bonita ruiva a sua frente. Donna, Marlene e Mary, que tinham entrado no hall junto de Lily moveram-se precipitadamente para o Salão Principal, mas a monitoria ficou para trás.

"Sim?" perguntou James, especulando se uma garota conseguia ouvir quando o coração de um cara estava em sua garganta.

"Eu—er—Eu sinto muito."

Ela estava se desculpando. Ela estava se desculpando, porra._ Ele_ tinha sido um completo escroto com ela ultimamente, e ela estava se desculpando.

"Do que... do que você está falando?"

Os olhos de Lily não encontraram os dele, e ele agradeceu por isso. "Eu... bem, eu sinto muito. Não começamos com o pé direito esse ano, e... bem, você estava errado ontem à noite, o que você disse, mas eu… Eu acho que posso entender por que você talvez possa pensar o que… o que você pensou. Equivocadamente."

James a encarou. "Isso é por causa da Carlotta, não é?"

"Er... não exatamente, não."

"É sim. Você se sente culpada."

"Por que eu me sentiria culpada?"

Era como assistir a um par de vassouras colidirem no céu enquanto estava em terra. James podia ver o que vinha a seguir; ele sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar.

"Todas as garotas estão sempre falando merda sobre Carlotta por inveja... chamando-a de puta e... Acho que você deve estar apenas se sentindo desconfortável porque você costumava falar esse tipo de coisa, e já que não pode se desculpar com _ela_ você está aliviando sua consciência culpada comigo."

Colisão.

"Eu nunca disse nada sobre Carlotta Meloni!" Lily retrucou, claramente chocada. James se pegou perguntando como ele podia ser escroto com tanta consistência e ainda assim ela sempre era pega de surpresa. "Eu _nunca._.. e você... você não pode..." Lily mordeu o lábio inferior (ela era linda). "Você é um _babaca_." (Como se só agora ela tivesse se dado conta disso). Ela se apressou para dentro do Salão Principal, claramente irritada.

James a observou se afastar, e toda escrotice do mundo não eliminou aquela estúpida sensação em seu estômago. De repente, ele se lembrou por que precisava fumar.

As bochechas de Lily queimavam em vermelho vivo enquanto ela se afastava de James Potter e do hall de entrada. A ironia da localização não escapou a ela. Como era possível que o comportamento ridículo dela ainda a surpreendesse? Emburrando-se, Lily tomou um assento ao lado de Donna e em frente à Marlene.

"Então," começou a loira, com cautela. "Como...?"

"Não quero falar sobre isso."

"Incrível."

Donna revirou os olhos. "Ruiva, eu não entendo como é que mesmo que Potter seja sempre horrível contigo, ainda assim você sempre..."

"Eu sei, Don. Valeu."

"Está tudo bem, Lily," disse Mary tentando confortá-la. "Eu entendo. James pode ser bem fantástico às vezes."

"Em anos bissextos," Marlene sugeriu.

"A cada eclipse," disse Donna.

Lily suspirou. "Obrigada. Sério, mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso."

As outras meninas aquiesceram silenciosamente, já que a refeição oferecia uma melhor distração. "Hey," começou Marlene, "olha,vocês têm _certeza_ que não viram Adam depois do almoço? Eu podia jurar que ele tinha dito que ia cursar Trato de Criaturas Mágias, mas eu não o vi lá, e não o vi desde então. Você não encontrou com ele em Runas Antigas, encontrou?"

"McKinnon não cursa Runas Antigas," Donna respondeu. "Nossa, como você é grudenta."

"Cuidado, Don," murmurou Lily. Marlene não ouviu a ruiva, mas lançou um olhar irritado a Donna.

"Eu só acho estranho, só isso. Ele nunca perde o jantar."

Esse era o pensamento predominante no ar, quando Alice Griffiths sentou-se a mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Lily.

De cabelo cacheado, rosto redondo e temperamento dócil, Alice era sétimo-anista, mas também membro da casa da Grifinória e portanto, razoavelmente próxima a Lily. De qualquer forma, em mais de cinco anos de convivência, Lily nunca viu Alice tão consternada.

"O que houve?" perguntou a ruiva, enquanto Alice bebia um suco de abóbora goela abaixo como se fosse álcool. "Alice, você está tão pálida. O que aconteceu?"

"Você não ouviu?" murmurou a sétima-anista. "Meu irmão mais novo acabou de me contar… foi um dos amigos dele que viu a coisa toda e… bem, impediu."

"Impediu o que?" indagou Marlene, se inclinando sobre a mesa. "O que aconteceu?"

"Alguém do quarto ano… uma lufana, eu acho, estava afogando no lago. Um dos amigos dela que a puxou pra fora, mas... Quer dizer, eu nunca soube de ninguém que quase se afogou no lago. É horrível, e..."

"É a _segunda_ pessoa que quase more nas últimas 24 horas," Lily reparou.

"Você não acha que essa quarta-anista estava tentando se matar, acha Lily?" indagou Mary, praticamente sem fôlego. "Que tipo de problema uma garota de 14 anos pode ter pra tentar se matar?"

"Nem todo mundo vive um conto de fadas, Macdonald," Donna disse, curta e grossa.

"Alguém já contou a Dumbledore?" inquiriu Marlene.

Alice encolheu os ombros. "Não tenho certeza. McGonagall está a frente de tudo agora..." Ela lançou um olhar para a mesa dos professores. "Mas Dumbledore ainda está aqui." O velho diretor estava, de fato, ocupando seu assento habitual no Salão.

"Estranho," observou Mary, e assim como ela, as outras garotas notaram uma nova chegada no Salão. Frank Longbottom—Monitor-Chefe e, coincidentemente, namorado de Alice—se apressou em direção a mesa dos professores, uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

"Me pergunto o que..." Alice começou, mas parou enquanto as cinco assistiam Frank se aproximar de Dumbledore e murmurar alguma coisa ao diretor. Dumbledore fitou o Monitor-Chefe e uma breve troca de olhares se seguiu. Então, o bruxo mais velho se ergueu de sua cadeira.

"Com licença," ele chamou em voz alta, o que bastou para que o silêncio recaísse por toda a escola. "Obrigado. Monitores, por favor, levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos seus respectivos Salões Comunais imediatamente." Houve um confuso protesto geral, e Dumbledore pediu silêncio mais uma vez. "_Por favor_," ele continuou. "_Por favor _executem isso com a maior eficiência e cuidado. Obrigado."

Sem nenhum comentário irreverente ou observação exótica, Dumbledore se retirou do Salão e, antes que o lugar se transformasse em caos, Professor Slughorn – o professor de Poções – levantou-se de sua cadeira. "Todos quietos! Silêncio! Agora, vocês ouviram Dumbledore. Monitores, guiem seus colegas aos Salões Comunais. Todos vão permanecer lá até novas informações!" Mas estava claro pela confusão na expressão do próprio Slughorn que ele não estava mais inteirado da situação do que as demais pessoas naquele Salão.

"Você acha que foi por causa da quarta-anista?" indagou Mary, em voz alta para não ser abafada pelo estardalhaço entre as vozes igualmente preocupadas por todo o aposento. Lily não tinha tempo para especulações; localizou Remus e pediu que seus colegas de casa a seguissem até a Torre da Grifinória. Frank Longbottom apareceu a seu lado um momento depois.

"Frank!" chamou Alice, alcançando-o. "Frank, o que houve?"

O Monitor-Chefe parecia doente. "É que... uma coisa aconteceu."

"O que?" perguntaram Lily e Remus em uníssono.

"É sobre a quarta-anista?" indagou Donna.

Frank meneou a cabeça, apreensivo. Ele não parecia saber se era permitido falar ou não. Com grande hesitação (e um olhar cauteloso na direção de Marlene Price) ele murmurou para que apenas as pessoas mais próximas fossem capazes de ouvir: "Adam McKinnon. Ele… ele acaba de tentar pular da Torre de Astronomia."

Que jeito de começar um ano.


	4. Snaps e a Segunda Semana

**N/T: **Então, vou traduzir a Author's Note da Jules aqui porque sinto que é preciso só pra tranquilizar quem chegou até aqui. A seguir, palavras de Jules, a autora da fic.

**N/A: **Alguns de vocês estão, com razão, preocupados com a abundância de escrotice na atitude de James. Bem, vocês estão certos em se preocupar, e eu posso apenas assegurá-los que James é um moleque temperamental e vai ser alternadamente escroto e maravilhoso. Durante certo tempo. Enquanto aos momentos James/Lily, vocês terão poucos nesse capítulo, mas terão alguns bons pela frente no - infinitamente melhor – próximo capítulo.

Capítulo 4- "Snaps e a Segunda Semana"

Ou

"_Won't Get Fooled Again"_

Aparentemente, _três_ tentativas de suicídio em um dia foi um pouco demais para o Ministério encarar como mera coincidência. Drake tinha ido embora, e outra pessoa foi trazida – um bruxo alto de cabelos claros e uma atitude que não poderia ser menos típica de gente do Ministério. Seu nome era Lathe, e James estava pendurado de ponta cabeça a dez pés do chão na primeira vez em que se encontraram,

Começou com um gato e uma tradição.

Madame Nora – o bichinho de estimação de Filch – era o gato, e a tradição – instituída pelos Marotos – era bem simples: mexer com Madame Nora sempre que ela cruzasse seus caminhos.

Desse modo que James estava se ocupando entre a aula de DCAT e a de Herbologia numa manhã de Segunda, e apenas ocorreu ao jovem bruxo depois que ele terminou de levitar Madame Nora para um candelabro no quarto andar que a aula Herbologia estava prestes a começar.

"Merda," ele xingou, apanhando sua mochila e correndo na direção da escadaria imediatamente.

"O que você quer dizer com 'merda'?" perguntou Remus, que estava com ele, se esforçando para alcançá-lo. "James, qual o problema?"

"N-nada."

Remus deu uma olhada em seu relógio. "Droga—estamos atrasados, não estamos?" James nem precisava responder. O sinal tocou. "Droga! _Estamos_ atrasados!" Então os dois aceleraram seus passos para uma corrida.

"Isso é tudo _sua_ culpa, Prongs," Remus lhe disse, quando alcançaram o Saguão de Entrada. "Por que você tinha que pendurar Madame Nora num lustre, aliás?"

"É uma tradição, tá aí seu porquê," disse James. Eles atravessaram as portas do castelo correndo, as mochilas balançando as suas costas. "Nossa, tá frio aqui fora. Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Estava calor de manhã!"

"Não fale sobre o tempo comigo, Prongs. Estou puto contigo."

"Você vai superar."

"Não irei se recebermos detenção!"

Os dois grifinórios estavam tão ocupados discutindo e correndo que, quando eles viraram a esquina da primeira estufa a caminho da segunda, eles não notaram alguém parado bem na curva. Como consequência, James trombou com esse alguém, e Remus trombou com James. Os três atingiram o chão.

"Você tá legal, Lupin?" James perguntou, se levantando e oferecendo uma mão para Remus. Afastando a poeira de seu uniforme, Remus balbuciou algo como "Tô bem," e agarrou a mão de James. Não foi até os dois estarem de pé novamente que eles notaram o terceiro sujeito.

Nicolai Mulciber olhou para eles. Já de pé, Nicolai segurava um cantil em uma das mãos e a varinha na outra. James ignorou completamente a varinha.

"Sério isso? Você tá bebendo atrás das estufas? E sozinho, ainda por cima? Tão clichê."

"Você _não_ quer me irritar, Potter. Vai por mim," rosnou Mulciber, sacudindo sua varinha. "Depois daquela treta que você começou... eu teria cuidado se fosse você."

James revirou os olhos. "Olha, Mulciber." Ele apontou para si mesmo e contou: "Um." Então apontando para Remus: "Dois. Têm dois de nós, e apenas um de você, e mesmo se tivesse só metade do Lupin aqui, eu _ainda_ apostaria nele em uma briga. Então talvez _você_ que tenha que ter cuidado, Tijolão."

Mulciber parecia confuso. "Tijolão?"

"Mmm, é só algo que eu decidi te chamar, já que você divide várias características com um tijolo. Vejamos, ambos são inarticulados, não pensam, e têm fama de serem muito pesados."

"_Prongs_," suspirou Remus, impaciente, mas era tarde demais.

Mulciber levantou sua varinha, e James sacou a dele.

"Pordiporsus!" Mulciber bradou, ao mesmo tempo em que James gritou: "Levicorpus!"

O grifinório voou para trás, seu corpo batendo com violência contra uma árvore, enquanto o sonserino deixou o chão e ficou pendurado no ar como se estivesse sendo segurado pelo tornozelo. James se recuperou primeiro, e ele notou que Mulciber tinha deixado sua varinha cair. Ele sorriu.

"_Prongs," _disse Remus, comunicando uma série de outras ideias através de uma simples palavras. Como por exemplo, lembrar a James que não valia a pena se meter em encrenca por causa daquilo, ou que eles estavam atrasados pra aula de Herbologia, ou que ele era um monitor e portanto obrigado a pará-los. James assentiu. Ele balançou a varinha e Mulciber começou a cair, mas antes que o sonserino atingisse o chão, James acenou a varinha mais uma vez, e ele parou, a uns 3 pés do solo. Uma última vez, James sacudiu a varinha, e Mulciber caiu.

Enquanto ele se recuperava, James apanhou sua mochila que havia caído no meio da confusão, seguido de Remus, e começou a se mover a caminho da segunda estufa novamente.

"Hey, Potter!" Mulciber chamou.

"Por favor, James," Remus pediu, com cansaço em sua voz.

"Tranquilo, Moony, eu não vou me virar..."

Mas ele não teve escolha. "Hey, _Potter_," repetiu Mulciber—muito mais perto dessa vez—e James sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Ele foi forçado a virar, e antes que James tivesse qualquer ideia do que estava acontecendo, sentiu uma dor aguda em seu rosto. Mulciber o havia socado, e ele cambaleou para trás.

"É bom, não é?" gruniu Mulciber. James o encarou, vacilando para manter o equilíbrio. Enquanto pesava suas opções, ele fitou Mulciber, presunçoso enquanto celebrava sua aparente vitória.

Definitivamente havia um caminho nobre que poderia – e deveria – ser tomado agora. Ele deveria se afastar, dar meia volta e ir para aula e simplesmente _esquecer aquilo tudo_. Essa era a opção sã, responsável, madura e apropriada para alguém com setenta e quatro detenções.

James se adiantou, desferindo um golpe na cintura de Mulciber e derrubando-o para o chão.

Aparentemente, o sonserino tinha pensado que James seria do tipo que optava pelos caminhos nobres. Não obstante, ele retaliou rapidamente com outra pancada no rosto de James, apesar de dessa vez não ter tido nem a força nem a mira do primeiro, e James se recuperou com agilidade. Ele acertou a varinha que Mulciber lutava para alcançar e sacou a sua própria, se empenhando para manter dominância na briga. Remus permaneceu no mesmo lugar, incerto – ele havia sacado sua própria varinha, mas era incapaz de atacar seu amigo. Ainda assim, quando—aparentemente do nada—James sentiu todo o seu corpo ser levantado e pendurado no ar da mesma maneira que o de Mulciber havia sido a poucos segundos, ele estava certo de que tinha sido Remus que havia invocado o feitiço. Mulciber estava pendurado de ponta cabeça também, não muito longe, mas não era Remus apontando sua varinha para os dois, e sim Donna Shacklebolt.

"Sério, gente," ela disse, inflexível. "Já não vimos esse filme?"

"Por que não está na aula de Herbologia, Shack?"

"Porque não estou cursando," exclamou Donna. "Por que _você _não está lá?"

"Porque eu estava ocupado brigando com Mulciber," retrucou James. "Agora me põe no chão."

"Ponha nós _dois_ no chão," Mulciber gritou.

"Não até que vocês jurem que vão parar de brigar," a bruxa lhes disse, teimosamente. "Você vai acabar fazendo a Grifinória perder mais pontos!"

"Donna!" queixou-se James. "Pára de ser pé no saco!"

"Eu _não _sou..."

"Que está havendo aqui?" Um bruxo de cabelos claros e por volta dos trinta anos apareceu repentinamente, e James se perguntou como não percebeu sua aproximação.

Donna começou. "Oh, é só que...veja..."

O bruxo mais velho lhe lançou um olhar inquisitivo, e a jovem bruxa soltou os colegas de seu feitiço de uma vez.

_Thump_.

Os dois gemeram de dor. "Obrigado," disse o outro. James tropeçou até se pôr de pé novamente, e aproveitou para examinar mais profundamente o recém-chegado. Um distintivo de auror estava preso ao colarinho de suas vestes, e então o Capitão de Quadribol já soube de quem se tratava.

"Por essas e por outras que eu _não_ queria esse caso," suspirou o bruxo. "Certo... hm—Eu não sou professor de vocês, então não vou puni-los ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas... er... parem. Você... menina..." Para Donna, "Não azare as pessoas. Não é desse jeito que vai conseguir a atenção de um cara."

"Oh, eu não os azarei," Donna apressou-se em responder. "Eles estavam brigando, eu só tentei apartá-los."

"Os azarando," concluiu o outro, secamente.

"Foi só o 'Levicorpus,'" retorquiu Donna. "Eu estava tentando _ajudar_."

"Bem, não tente," ele suspirou. "E não... você sabe, deixa pra lá. Nem sei por que estou continuando esse debate. Por que não vão todos pras suas aulas?"

"Eu _não_..." Donna começou novamente, mas James a interrompeu.

"Shack, dá pra ficar quieta? Ninguém se encrencou."

"Exatamente! Obrigado," disse o auror. "Só... vão pra aula." Eles começaram a obedecer. "Esperem, um momento..." Eles pararam. "Algum de vocês sabem onde posso achar James Potter?"

A expressão de Donna era de pura indignação, e ela não disse nada. James e Remus se entreolharam, e Mulciber apontou de uma vez para o grifinório em questão. "Ele é."

"'É ele' seria gramaticalmente mais apropriado," James informou-o e então se voltou para o auror. "Estou encrencado?"

"Não."

"Vou perder a próxima aula?"

"Provavelmente."

"Oh. Okay. O que você quer?"

"O... O resto de vocês pode ir," disse o bruxo, e eles obedeceram. Quando já estavam sozinhos, ele continuou: "Meu nome é Lathe. Trabalho pro Ministério, e preciso que responda algumas perguntas."

"Vocês já têm minha memória daquela noite," disse James, desconfiado. "Dei para McGonagall para examinarem na penseira."

"Sim," disse Lathe, "E eu já dei uma olhada. Mas não estou familiarizado com você ou com a Senhorita Meloni ou com qualquer dos estudantes envolvidos. Para entender o que aconteceu, eu preciso da sua versão... o que ocorreu que você achou fora do comum a respeito de certos comportamentos ou reações: qualquer coisa que você tenha achado estranho em alguém familiar entre aqueles envolvidos."

James fitou Lathe. "Você é mais esperto que a tal de Drake."

Lathe assentiu. "Sua mochila provavelmente é mais esperta que a tal Drake."

(O Único Problema)

"Eu não sei," Marlene Price suspirou, pesarosa, "Eu acho que você deveria ficar mais um dia."

"Marlene," começou Adam, "Pela décima sexta vez: Eu não estou com um arranhão sequer, e tenho estado na Ala Hospitalar por quase seis dias. Eu acho que está na hora de ir."

Sua amiga pareceu insatisfeita diante dessa resposta, enquanto se sentava na ponta de sua cama hospitalar naquela tarde de terça. "Mas Curandeiro Holloway ainda nem sabe o que aconteceu a você..."

"Eu te falei; ele _sabe_." Adam se esforçou para soar impaciente, mas na realidade não o incomodava muito o fato de Marlene ter indo e vindo da Ala Hospitalar a cada intervalo de duas horas desde que Holloway permitiu visitas aos pacientes. "Ele disse que o motivo de Carlotta, o lufano e eu termos todos tentado... fazer algo drástico foi provavelmente resultado de..."

"Exposição acidental a objetos contaminados com artes das trevas," Marlene completou a frase por ele, "Você me falou umas cem vezes."

"Você _perguntou_ umas cem vezes."

"Não mude de assunto."

"Mas tem tudo a ver com o assunto."

Marlene lhe lançou um olhar irritado e ele se calou. "O que estou dizendo," a loira prosseguiu, "é que até que alguém descubra _que_ 'objeto mágico das trevas' supostamente tomou conta de todos vocês com a urgência incontrolável de cortar seus pulsos, pular num lago e se jogar da Torre de Astronomia —_diferentes _métodos de suicídio, um fato o qual eu, por exemplo, acho bizarro—você não deveria ter permissão pra vagar pelos corredores."

"Curandeiro Holloway diz que seja lá o que passou pelo nosso sistema já acabou o efeito," disse Adam, e como Marlene ainda não parecia convencida, ele acrescentou: "Prometo não ir para a Torre de Astronomia, se isso faz você se sentir melhor. Mas você fez uma observação interessante quanto aos diferentes métodos. É mesmo bem estranho."

"Créditos a Lily," Marlene admitiu. "Mas eu fui esperta o bastante para concordar com ela." Ela checou o relógio preso à parede. "Tenho aula de Transfiguração daqui a pouco..." (claramente desapontada). "Vejo você mais tarde, certo?"

"Vou estar aqui até às seis da noite," Adam assegurou-a.

"Certo, vou passar aqui na hora do jantar." Marlene hesitou. "Não, esquece. Tenho que encontrar com Miles no jantar. Ele jura que eu não tive uma refeição com ele há eras. Engraçado como no momento em que eu pareço mais interessada em outra coisa... isto é, ocupada fazendo outras coisas, ele fica completamente dependente de mim de novo." Adam não achava nada engraçado, mas tentou um sorriso meio-sincero."Te vejo de noite no Salão Comunal então, ok?"

"A menos que eu me jogue na Torre de Astronomia nesse meio tempo."

"Não tem graça, McKinnon. Tchau." Ele acenou de volta. "Tchau, Carlotta!" Marlene acrescentou, acenando para a linda morena que também estava em uma das camas da enfermaria. Ela também acenou, apesar de um pouco distraída enquanto rabiscada em um rolo de pergaminho. "Eu te trago o seu dever de casa de Transfiguração," mencionou Marlene para Adam. Ele franziu a testa em uma careta.

"Pra falar a verdade, eu preferia me jogar da Torre de Astronomia."

"_Continua _não tendo graça."

"Até mais tarde."

"_Tchau_." E apesar de alegar o contrário, Marlene deixou a Ala Hospitalar com um sorriso nos lábios.

(Amigos, Ex, e James)

Quando Donna anunciou sua saída para a aula de Aritmancia na quarta-feira a tarde, Lily não podia dizer que estava terrivelmente desolada por conta disso. E, quando alguns minutos depois, Luke a beijou no topo de sua cabeleira ruiva e disse que ele devia ir pro N.E.W.T. de Runas Antigas, Lily não se desmanchou em lágrimas. Sozinha na última mesa da biblioteca, Lily abriu seu romance favorito da Jane Austen e se preparou para um período duplo de solidão. Ela amava seus amigos, é claro, e ela gostava bastante de Luke, mas solidão... Solidão era algo bom.

Enquanto lia, Lily até mesmo foi capaz de deixar de lado as batidas gentis de seu subconsciente que teimava em lembrá-la como ela costumava passar seus períodos vagos com Severus.

Solidão era algo bom.

"Lily, preciso de ajuda."

Amigos, infelizmente, eram mais importantes.

"Alice, o que há de errado?"

A ruiva pousou seu livro, conforme Alice Griffiths desabava no assento em frente, um olhar de desespero em seu doce semblante.

"Frank."

"Frank?"

"Meu namorado."

"Eu sei quem é Frank, querida."

"Bem, eu preciso de ajuda."

"Círculos, querida. Estamos andando em círculos."

Alice organizou seus pensamentos antes de falar novamente. "Tem algo errado com o Frank. Ele tem agigo estranho ultimamente, eu mal o reconheço."

Lily deu tapinhas consoladores na mão da amiga. "Al, tenho certeza que é só por causa dessas coisas estranhas que andam acontecendo... Investigadores do Ministério, o que aconteceu com Adam e Carlotta... além do estresse adicional em ser Monitor-Chefe..."

"Começou antes disso," Alice argumentou. "Tem algo errado com ele desde que voltamos das férias em Agosto. Ele tem estado ranzinza e antissocial... e então ele fica bem carente e insiste em fazer coisa comigo, então quando ficamos juntos ele começa brigas sem razão alguma. Metade do tempo, ele desaparece no dormitório ou para dar uma caminhada, e ele tem estado absolutamente louco sobre o que aconteceu com Carlotta e Adam."

Após pensar por alguns segundos, Lily suspirou: "Bem, Al, não sei como te dizer isso, mas acho que Frank pode estar grávido."

A sétima anista não riu. "Isso é sério, Lily."

"Certo, vamos ser sérias. Como anda a família dele?"

"Eu pensei nisso," replicou Alice, "Mas o irmão dele disse que tudo estava ok. Frank passou ótimos momentos com eles na costa, e ninguém notou nada de diferente nele, mas desde então,toda vez que estamos juntos, ele é completamente imprevisível."

"Vocês não andam tendo brigas pra valer então? Quero dizer, uma das grandes que possa ter começado com tudo isso?" Alice balançou sua cabeleira cacheada. "Tem certeza? Então… então você tem que examinar os sintomas."

"Como assim?"

"Bem, quando alguém está doente, a gente examina os sintomas para ver o que há de errado. Então, analise o comportamento dele e veja que tipo de problema esse comportamento indica. Ele anda ranzinza, você disse, e temperamental."

"Hmm, sim, ele começar discussões por coisas estúpidas."

"Ele está alternadamente grudento e antissocial?"

"Passa mais tempo em caminhadas para espairecer do que ele passou nos últimos quarto anos de relacionamento somados."

Lily assentiu com a cabeça. "E ele definitivamente não está grávido ?"

"_Lily_."

"Certo, bem, deixa eu pensar por um minuto." Ela pensou por um minuto. E então lhe ocorreu em que direção todos aqueles sinais pareciam apontar.

Merda.

Mas, não, estavam falando de Frank. Frank Longbottom. Não qualquer babaca; era _Frank_.

"No que você está pensando, Lily?" Alice suplicou, finalmente. Geralmente uma garota prática e segura de si, Alice nunca pareceu tão desesperada ao longo de todos esses anos em que Lily a conhecia. A ruiva pensou rapidamente—há hora para honestidade e hora para caridade. O olhar nos olhos castanhos de Alice lhe disse que era hora para o último.

"Eu não sei, Al. Poderia…Poderia ser qualquer coisa. Quer dizer, Frank... ele te ama, e..."

"Ele não diz mais isso."

Lily piscou. "O que?"

"Ele não diz mais que me ama. Não tem dito há semanas." A sétima anista disse isso em voz baixa, evitando o olhar de Lily.

Merda.

"Alice, Frank _ama_ você. Eu sei disso, ok? Confia em mim, vocês dois são 30% da razão de eu acreditar em amor. Jane Austen é o resto dos 70%." Alice sorriu. "Seja lá pelo que ele esteja passando, você _não pode_ se culpar."

"Mas eu não sei o que fazer!"

"Apenas converse com ele."

"Eu tentei... ele não ouve."

"Então seja paciente," Lily pressionou. "Olha, você estiveram juntos durante muito tempo... quatro anos é um longo relacionamento em qualquer padrão, não só pro padrão adolescente. E com tudo isso acontecendo na escola e no mundo, Frank está provavelmente apenas lutando para... se ajustar. Esse é o último ano de vocês aqui, afinal de contas."

Consternada, Alice concordou.

"Se serve como ajuda," a sexta anista continuou, "Professora McGonagall me falou que ela designou Frank para monitorar minha detenção na sexta, já que ele é monitor-chefe. Eu falo com ele então, ok?"

"Você faria isso?"

"Claro."

"Mas não diga que eu disse nada."

"Claro que não."

"Nem pense nisso. E se ele adivinhar, minta pra ele."

"Pra que servem as amigas se não para mentir para outro amigo?"

"Eu amo você."

"Eu sei."

Enquanto se levantava, Alice abraçou Lily brevemente e então—com um sorriso de agradecimento—deixou a biblioteca. Lily abaixou o olhar para o seu livro, franzindo a testa. Era _Frank_. Frank _não poderia_...

Ela empurrou o pensamento para fora de sua mente. A biblioteca estava deserta (apenas a corpulenta bibliotecária Senhorita Sevoy, permanecia visível), e Lily tinha que tirar vantagem desse raro estado de solidão antes que mais alguém a perturbasse.

"Lily, nós temos que conversar."

Amigos eram mais importantes que a solidão, mas ex-amigos não.

Sem sequer levantar o olhar, Lily reconheceu sua mais nova companhia. Ela não disse nada; sua respiração ficou presa a meio caminho de sua garganta.

"Lily, por favor." Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Eu sei que você não está lendo esse livro... precisamos conversar, você _sabe_..."

"Sev, pára." Lily fechou seu livro mais uma vez. "Severus, _pára_, estou falando sério, ok?" Srta. Sevoy lhe repreendeu com o olhar e Lily lhe lançou um pedido de desculpas silencioso. Severus não se importou nem um pouco.

"Lily, _por favor_," ele sussurrou. "Você tem me evitado a semana inteira, e..."

"Eu tenho te evitado," retrucou Lily, "porque da última vez que nos falamos, pessoas foram parar na Ala Hospitalar. Isso te dá uma pista do quão bem nos conectamos ultimamente, né?"

"Eu não acredito que você assumiu a culpa por isso," Severus balbuciou, ao que Lily revirou os olhos.

"Eu não te vi protestando."

"Eu—Eu estava confuso... não conseguia me lembrar qual de vocês tinha feito aquilo. Foi tudo muito... confuso. Mas foi Potter—você levou a culpa no lugar do Potter, não levou?"

"Opa, você chegou a essa conclusão bem rápido, huh?" foi tudo que Lily disse.

"Ele seria cretino o suficiente pra te deixar fazer isso," Severus disse a ela. "Lily, você não podia pensar que..."

"Vá direto ao ponto, Sev. Estou tentanto ler." Ela se odiava... ela odiava Sev e sua sinceridade explosiva... ela odiava a biblioteca simplesmente porque estava servindo de cenário para aquela situação estúpida.

"Eu—Lily, eu quero que sejamos amigos outra vez. Quero ser seu amigo. Eu quero..."

"Não."

"Lily..."

"Não."

"Mas..."

"Severus, eu sei que você sempre me fez ignorar seus erros, fazer de conta que nunca aconteceram, perdoar qualquer coisa, mas _não_. Não mais."

O sonserino permaneceu ali sentado em silêncio por algum tempo. Lily fingir voltar a ler. "Por favor, Lily..."

"Vá embora, Sev." (Gentilmente... ela não tinha certeza se era exatamente aquilo que ela queria).

Ele relutou. Lily fechou os olhos e esperou até que se sentisse sozinha novamente. Quando ela olhou ao redor mais uma vez, as proezas de Emma Woodhouse não lhe pareciam mais entretenimento o suficiente. Lily fechou o livro e descansou o queixo nas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados no romance fechado sobre a mesa.

Severus.

Seu estômago se revirou em um nó—nó intricado o bastante para que, caso estivessem em seus cadarços em vez de seu estômago, ela provavelmente teria que cortá-los e comprar novos cadarços.

"Não posso comprar um novo estômago," Lily denotou, verbalizando o pensamento sem nem perceber.

"Está aí uma grande verdade."

A ruiva saltou em sua cadeira. E olhou ao redor freneticamente. James Potter estava recostado em uma estante próxima, um sorriso torto estampado em sua ("Estúpida," pensou Lily) face.

"Você estava me espionando?" demandou em voz baixa para que Senhorita Sevoy não os repreendesse.

"Você estava falando sozinha?" rebateu James. Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele não fez o menor esforço para abaixar o volume de sua voz enquanto caminhava na direção da mesa.

Lily franziu a testa. "Você não tem nenhum filhote para afogar ou algo do gênero?"

"Você está defendendo a violência contra animais?" retrucou o rapaz. Solidão era tão, tão mais importante que inimigos.

"Alguma vez eu apoiei suas atividades extracurriculares?" indagou Lily. "E por favor não s..." James ocupou a outra cadeira: "...se sente," completou a ruiva em um suspiro. "Por favor, Potter, você não tem nada melhor pra fazer?"

"Na verdade não. Já terminei todos os deveres de casa. Então você e Snivellus são amigos de novo, pelo que vejo."

"Você vê?" foi a única coisa que ela respondeu. Ela meio que gostava do fato de que aquela possibilidade claramente o irritava.

"Bem, não são?" Ele tentou parece indiferente, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo tão bem da forma conseguira em outras ocasiões. Lily voltou a abrir seu livro.

"Mas você já concluiu que somos, e _você nunca está errado_, James."

"Não me importo, de qualquer jeito."

"Óbvio que não."

"Eu só estava entediado, e você não consegue evitar divulgar sua vida pessoal por toda a biblioteca, só isso."

"Bem, eu nunca suspeitaria que você fosse estar na biblioteca para ver isso. Me diga, quando foi que você aprendeu a ler?"

"Isso foi meio maldoso," James disse a ela, com humor.

Lily piscou. Será que tinha exagerado? "Me desculpa," ela se desculpou rapidamente. O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar estranho que ela não conseguiu interpretar com clareza. E finalmente, os lábios dele retornaram para o seu semi-arrogante sorriso, e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Relaxa, Snaps. Não é como se eu desse a mínima."

"Não, é claro que não. Por que o _grande_ James Potter ligaria que... do que você me chamou?"

O sorriso dele se alargou de orelha a orelha e James se ergueu de seu assento. Sem responder a pergunta, ele apenas acenou e disse: "Te vejo por aí, Snaps." E havia triunfo em seus passos conforme ele deixava o aposento.

Snaps.

Snaps?

...

_Que_?

(O cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky)

"Estou entediado," James anunciou durante o jantar na quinta-feira.

Os três Marotos que o acompanhavam na tal refeição lhes lançaram olhares confusos. "Como você pode estar entediado?" perguntou Peter, incrédulo. "Não se passaram nem duas semanas de aula, e nós já tivemos uma rixa colossal, três tentativas de suicídio, dois investigadores do Ministério, um enxame de outros aurores interrogando tudo que se move, e—no seu caso—pelo menos duas discussões com Lily Evans e dois duelos com Nicolai Mulciber."

"A maior parte dessas coisas aconteceu semana passada," retorquiu James. "O lance com Mulciber no outro dia não chegou nem perto de ser perigoso, e não há nada de terrivelmente interessante a respeito dessa galera do Ministério. O que acontenceu _hoje_? Nada. Kevin Sherbatsky tem um novo corte de cabelo, talvez, mas sério, acho que nada mais aconteceu."

Sirius pousou seu garfo sobre o prato. "Você reparou também? Graças a Merlin, achei que estava completamente louco por notar algo assim."

"Não descarte a teoria de ser completamente louco tão cedo," Remus se meteu.

"Algo precisa acontecer," James continuou. "Algo bom. Toda essa coisa deprimente… notas medíocres em Poções, pessoas tentando se matar, rixas colossais no Saguão de Entrada—isso é deprimente."

"Isso significa que você vai desistir da rotina turbulenta à lá Bob Dylan?" indagou Remus esperançoso. Peter começou a formular uma pergunta a respeito da referência, mas pensou melhor e se manteve calado.

"Se você está tentando me insultar, você provavelmente não deveria me comparar com um cara completamente foda, Moony," disse Prongs friamente. "E não. Estava pensando em outra coisa..." Mastigando uma batata, James correu os olhos pelo Salão em busca de inspiração. E foi quando lhe atingiu, exatamente quando seu olhar parou na mesa da Lufa-lufa. "Querem saber o que eu detesto?" ele perguntou.

"Perguntas retóricas?" disse Sirius.

"O cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky," falou James. Os outros Marotos permaneceram quietos, incertos do onde ele queria chegar com aquilo. Foi Padfoot que entendeu primeiro. Ele sorriu conspiratoriamente para o seu melhor amigo.

"Prongs, camarada, eu não levo uma detenção há... eras, eu diria."

* * *

><p>"Detenção, Sr. Black, esta sexta," Professora McGonagall censurou o jovem bruxo, enquanto ele jazia parado em sua sala com uma vaga simulação de remorso. "E você sem dúvida gostaria de saber que quase todo o cabelo do Sr. Sherbatsky foi restaurado."<p>

"E ficou melhor?"

"_Black_."

"Sinto muito, Professora," suspirou Sirius. "Eu só estava tentando ajudar. Quem não gostaria de se livrar do cabelo ridículo daquele imb... Quer dizer, de dar aquele gentil rapaz uma nova chance com... cabelo. A sua primeira tentativa obviamente foi falha."

"Achei que tinha dito que foi um acidente."

"E foi. Um afortunado acidente. Às vezes o Destino funciona de um jeito engraçado, Professora."

"Detenção na sexta, Black."

"Certo, Professora. A propósito, você está linda essa noite."

"Fora da minha sala, Black."

"Se você insiste."

James estava esperando por ele do lado de fora. Sirius sorriu. "Detenção amanhã," informou-o, sequer antes que James pudesse perguntar.

"E valeu a pena?" perguntou o Capitão de Quadribol, conforme eles começaram a traçar o caminho de volta a torre da Grifinória.

"Oh, 110%," Sirius o assegurou. "Ainda não acredito que levou dez minutos para ele perceber que todo aquele cabelo abominável naquela cabeça de formato estranho havia sumido."

James sorriu. "Por que não fizemos nada parecido em tanto tempo?"

"Porque estávamos nas férias de verão e o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky não estava por perto," disse Sirius. "Oh, e porque _você_ estava com um humor deplorável."

"Eu tinha uma boa desculpa."

Sirius olhou para ele. "Qual—resgatar Carlotta Meloni, Lily Evans sendo... Lily Evans, ou o seu velho?"

James parou abruptamente, aturdido, enquanto Sirius continuou andando. "Você _sabia_? Sobre meu pai..."

"Prongs, sutileza _não_ é algo típico na sua família, e eu tenho morado com vocês por dois meses. Claro que eu sabia." James voltou a alcançá-lo, e Sirius começou a explicar: "Quer dizer, realisticamente, você esperava mesmo que eu fosse acreditar naquele conto de fadas que sua mãe mal conseguiu colocar pra fora na mesa do café da manhã, sobre ele ter ido numa viagem de negócios—que convenientemente duraria até quando voltássemos às aulas? _E, _tem o fato de que as únicas fotos dele que restaram na casa no fim das contas eram aquelas em que você estava também."

"Por que você não me disse que sabia?" exigiu James.

"Por que você não confiou a mim?"

"Porque eu não sou uma garota. E eu te perguntei primeiro. Por que não me disse que sabia?"

"Porque você é... você," disse Sirius. "E de qualquer forma, eu odeio conversas sérias. Se você fizer um trocadinho eu vou te esquartejar enquanto dorme essa noite*¹."

(**N/T:** *¹O trocadilho em questão seria o famoso trocadilho com o nome de Sirius, já que no orginal a fala dele é "I hate _serious_ discussions" e "serious" é pronunciado da mesma forma que "Sirius")

"Devidamente anotado. Não acredito que você _sabia_ e continuou a me deixar mentir para você em benefício dele."

"Era até divertido, na verdade."

"Babaca." James mudou de tática. "De qualquer forma, você estava completamente errado."

"Sobre o que?"

"Sobre o que estava me deixando de mau humor."

"Não era Carlotta, Evans, ou o seu velho?"

"Não."

"O que, então?"

"O fato de que você foi morar na minha casa."

"Babaca." Eles chegaram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. "Sabe," Sirius continuou, antes que eles dessem a senha para entra; "Eu me sinto meio... meio mudado."

"Como assim?"

"Só levei uma detenção, e eu ainda preciso de umas dez pra estar em risco da regra dos sententa-cinco. Como foi que isso aconteceu, aliás?"

"Eu tenho pensado nisso," James respondeu, "e acho que descobri. Lembra aquele incidente alguns anos atrás... o bolo, os elfos domésticos, o estimado cacto do Professor Stottlemeyer..."

Sirius sorriu nostalgicamente. "Foi um dia legal."

"Bem, eu levei toda a culpa e tive dois meses de detenções aos fins de semana. Dezesseis no total."

"Isso explicaria," concordou o outro rapaz. "Mas ainda me sinto meio mudado."

James arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você quer voltar e pedir a McGonagall mais uma detenção?"

"Não, mas... er... Eu soube que eles meio que restauraram o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky."

Compreendendo aonde ele queria chegar, Prongs esboçou um sorriso. "Verdade? Nossa, que pena, depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos pra sumir com aquela merda."

"Exatamente o que eu estava pensando, Prongs."

"Aposto que ele está lá embaixo agora, terminando o jantar que foi interrompido, Padfoot."

"Esse seria meu palpite também, Prongs."

James fez uma breve mesura "Me acompanharia, Padfoot?"

"Seria um prazer, Prongs."

(O que restou do dia)

"Ele fez o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky desaparecer _duas vezes_?" Lily ecoou, tentando reprimir o riso. "Que horror. Realmente horrível. Engraçado, sim, mas horrível."

Frank Longbottom assentiu em concordância. "De qualquer forma, é por isso que Sirius Black está em detenção, acredite ou não. Mas ele está atrasado."

Era verdade. Às sete e quarenta, Sirius estava uns 15 minutos atrasado para sua detenção na sala de troféus. Lily chegou pontualmente, claro (dois minutos mais cedo, aliás), e Frank esteve esperando com um pano para tirar pó em mãos, já que ela deveria polir os troféus sem uso de magia. "É claro," Frank havia dito, "Não sou lá muito esperto, então tenho certeza de que não notaria caso você enfeitiçasse um pano ou quatro para começar a limpeza do outro lado da sala."

Quinze minutos mais tarde, tinha mais conversa do que limpeza propriamente dita. Assim que o assunto sobre a detenção de Sirius morreu, Lily se virou e fingiu tirar o pó de um troféu de Quadribol de 1952. "Olha, Frank," ela começou, hesitante, "Eu ando querendo te perguntar uma coisa..."

"Vai em frente," respondeu o Monitor-Chefe, que estava mordiscando uma maçã, enquanto estava sentado em um banco perto das placas de monitores.

"Bem, é sobre Alice." Ele não disse nada, então ela continuou: "Tem...tem algo estranho com ela ultimamente, Você notou, não?"

"Eu—er... pra dizer a verdade eu não posso dizer que notei alguma coisa."

"Bem, é só que… ela tem parecido tão pálida, e muito cansada, sabe? De qualquer forma, ela falou comigo outro dia e mencionou que vocês têm discutido... Deus, espero que não esteja me intromentendo, eu só queria ter certeza de que estava tudo certo com vocês." Ela olhou por cima do ombro pra fitar o Monitor-Chefe, mas ele evitou seu olhar, focando na maçã em sua mão.

"Todo mundo discute," ele respondeu depois que vários segundos se passaram, soando distante. "E Alice e eu temos estado juntos por muito tempo. É assim que as coisas são..."

Lily sentiu um peso deixar seus ombros, notando pela primeira vez a existência de tal peso. "Sabe, foi exatamente o que eu disse a Alice. Quer dizer, ela não tem com o que se preocupar... vocês dois sempre foram tão firmes e... quer dizer, por Deus, vocês são a minha prova de que relacionamentos podem durar. Que argumento eu usaria nas discussões com Donna caso vocês dois rompessem?" Ela disse, enquanto sorria, até que ela notou que Frank não fazia o mesmo.

"Só… só porque um casal tem história não quer dizer que eles vão ficar juntos para sempre."

O coração de Lily afundou em seu peito. Ela queria gritar com ele, dizer que ele e Alice tinham sim que ficar juntos para sempre... que foi sorte e providência e destino e todos esses belos, embora decididamente vagos conceitos. Mas em vez disso, a monitora mordeu seu lábio inferior e sua língua.

"Alice e eu," Frank continuou, "temos estado juntos por muito tempo, mas esse é nosso último ano em Hogwarts e... bem, eu provavelmente me tornarei um auror, e Alice..."

"Mas eu achei que Alice quera tentar o departamento de aurores também," interrompeu Lily. "Ela fez aquele estágio nas ferias, e eu sei que ela realmente curtiu."

Frank hesitou. "Bem... nada... nada é certo," ele respondeu, finalmente, sem precisão alguma. "Tem tanta coisa acontecendo… tanta coisa mudando… nada é certo, não mais. Certo? É só que..."

"Bom, estou aqui." Sirius Black anunciou sua presença assim que pisou na sala de troféu. "Não tem de quê."

"Você está..." Frank limpou sua garganta, claramente desconfortável, "Está atrasado, Sirius."

"Você vai contar pra Professora McGonagall?" O Maroto quis saber.

"Não."

"Frank, meu amigo, você é o melhor Monitor-Chefe que essa escola já viu ou verá." Sirius se apossou de um dos panos. "E como vai você, Lily?"

A monitora, temporariamente desnorteada, tentou pensar em algo para conversar com o recém-chegado. "Estou bem. Hey, Black, você pode me dizer que diabos o novo apelido de Potter significa? Por que ele fica me chamando de 'Snaps?'"

Sirius sorriu largamente. "Não faço a menos ideia," ele respondeu. "Só deus sabe o que se passa na cabeça de James. Mas é claro que eu ficaria extasiado em contar a ele que você está curiosa. Ele tem sido um tanto petulante ultimamente, desde que você tem sido tão teimosamente indiferente ao seu jogo."

"Não conte a ele," Lily suplicou. "Ele ficaria tão convencido. Você não vai contar, vai?"

"Vou pensar no seu caso." O belo sorriso dele permaneceu travesso, e o silênciou reinou sobre o aposento. "Então... sobre o que vocês estavam conversando antes de eu chegar?" perguntou o Maroto, inocentemente. Lily lançou um olhar na direção de Frank.

"Er... Eu ouvi que você fez o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky sumir," ela conseguiu responder.

Sirius assentiu solenemente. "Duas vezes."

(Alguém pra dar notícia)

O escritório de Lathe era pequeno e abarrotado, um aposento cedido a ele as pressas para que ele pudesse começar seu serviço o mais rapidamente possível. Com uma extensa e plana mesa, duas cadeiras, quatro aurores uniformizados, e o próprio Lathe—listando ordens para os outros quatro—e o aposento parecia ainda mais apertado. Apertado e ocupado. Até mesmo as paredes exalavam a mesma preocupação e comoção como os sujeitos entre elas, de forma que Lily—sentada na cadeira providenciada para ela—se sentisse o único item parado no escritório. Ela permaneceu quieta enquanto esperava que Lathe retornasse sua atenção a ela e lhe explicasse qual seria seu papel em todo esse drama.

Finalmente, os outros aurores saíram para cumprir as ordens de Lathe, e o bruxo se sentou na quina de sua mesa.

"Lily Evans, certo?" ele perguntou, dando uma olhada em um pedaço de pergaminho. Lily assentiu com a cabeça. "Desculpe ter demorado tanto para começar com o seu interrogatório."

"É sobre Carlotta, certo?" indagou Lily.

"Hmm, sim." Ele folheou alguns papéis. "Você já apresentou sua memória daquela manhã de dois de Setembro para análise na penseira, creio eu."

"Sim."

"Bem, então só tenho algumas perguntas." Ele pôs de lado seus papéis. "Diga-me tudo que sabe sobre Carlotta Meloni, cada detalhe."

Lily piscou. "Cada detalhe? Sem ofensas, Sr. Lathe, mas—Eu não conheço Carlotta da mesma forma que outras garotas ou... garotos... conhecem. Shelley Mumps..."

"Michelle Mumps já deu seu depoimento," disse Lathe. "Ela estava, infelizmente, em histeria. Eu queria falar com alguém que seja capaz de formar frases conexas... você é monitora e esteve diretamente envolvida no incidente; além do mais divide o dormitório com a Srt. Meloni. Você foi a escolha mais lógica."

"Oh."

"Além disso," he prosseguiu, mantendo o seu tom protocolar e ainda assim com um quê de ironia inexplicável, "Eu li nas notificações de detenção sobre a sua briga com um rapaz chamado... Mulciber." Lily desviou o seu olhar do auror. "Você realmente socou ele?"

"Isso... isso é o que dizem."

"Hmm... Bem, eu encontrei com Mulciber. Duas vezes, na verdade. Uma vez por acaso e uma segunda vez para interrogá-lo. Ele foi testemunha ocular da garota que pulou no lago." Lily aguardou um veredito. Em um tom de voz calmo, não-indulgente e sem humor algum, ele disse: "Eu teria socado ele também."

Lily tentou não sorrir; ela ainda não tinha certeza se deveria ou não ter medo de Lathe. "Agora," o auror continuou, "Preciso de detalhes. Qualquer coisa que você consiga pensar... qualquer coisa estranha que tenha ocorrido naquela manhã ou na noite anterior... qualquer conversa fora do comum com Srta. Meloni..."

"Bem," começou Lily, "Carlotta não voltou pro dormitório naquela noite... não que tenhamos visto, pelo menos. Ela não estava lá quando o resto de nós foi dormir, e Shelley disse que acordou no meio da noite e a cama de Carlotta ainda estava arrumada. Mas... você provavelmente já sabe disso...?" Lathe anuiu. "E... er... enquanto a Carlotta, ela… ela é legal, eu acho. Não somos grandes amigas, mas sempre nos demos bem. Ela é...meio...er..._moderna_? Sabe... é por isso que nós não ficamos chocadas quando ela não voltou para o dormitório naquela noite. Você entende o que eu quero di...?"

"Oh, certo. Sim."

"E ela….ela é..." Lily buscou no fundo de sua mente por alguma informação sobre Carlotta, mas apenas coisas triviais pareciam vir a tona. "Ela medita toda manhã. Gosta de dormer nos fins de semana. Ela…bebe chá verde. Ela é vegetariana. Ela..."

"Vegetariana?" Lathe a interrompeu de repente.

"Ela não come carne."

"Eu sei o que 'vegetariana' significa," retrucou o outro. "É só que…eu conduzi outras cinco entrevistas a respeito da Srta. Meloni e nenhum outro mencionou que ela é vegetariana." Ele rabiscou alguma coisa num rolo de pergaminho.

"É importante?" perguntou Lily.

"Oh, eu não faço ideia." Ele deu de ombros. "Algo mais?"

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Na verdade não. Eu falei com ela rapidinho no trem naquele dia. Ela estava... bem. Normal. Apenas... Carlotta."

Lathe ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de perguntar: "O que pode me dizer sobre Adam McKinnon?"

"Ele é o goleiro do nosso time de Quadribol," respondeu Lily. "E el... er... bem, não consigo pensar em mais nada relevante."

"Você teria adivinhado que o fato de Carlotta ser vegetariana era relevante?" Lily admitiu que não. "Bem, então...?"

"É sobre uma garota de quem ele gosta," elaborou a ruiva. "Tenho certeza absoluta de que não é relevante."

Lathe meneou a cabeça. "Não, não é relevante," ele concordou. "Nada além disso?"

Lily pensou cuidadosamente. "Bem, Adam esteve desaparecido por algumas horas antes… bem, antes que tentou pular da Torre de Astronomia. Eu sei disso porque minha amiga Marlene disse que ele não apareceu para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas depois do almoço." Lathe escreveu alguma coisa em outro rolo de pergaminho. "Além disso, não consigo pensar em mais nada."

"Certo. Muito obrigado. Acho que você pode ir agora… Não vou atrapalhar mais o seu Sábado." Ele levou uma mão ao queixo, pensativamente, enquanto encarava o papel a sua frente. "Se pensar em mais alguma coisa, escreva e cole na minha porta."

"Certo, é claro." Lily se levantou de sua cadeira.

"E se você pudesse mandar o próximo aluno entrar..." Lathe acrescentou, acenando com a cabeça na direção da porta, do outro lado um grupo de testemunhas em potencial aguardava seus próprios interrogatórios.

"Claro."

Ela saiu. Na frente da pequena fila,estava um lufano magrelo com cabelos castanhos acinzentados e grandes olhos, estalando suas juntas nervosamente enquanto esperava para o que ele parecia acreditar ser uma cerimônia de sentença ou algo do gênero;

"Acho que você é o próximo," Lily lhe disse, encorajadora. "Não se preocupe, ele é legal."

"Jura?" perguntou o lufano. "Porque ouvi Donna Shacklebolt falando sobre ele na biblioteca ontem, e ela disse coisas terríveis."

"Donna Shacklebolt teria coisas terríveis a dizer até sobre o Papai Noel, vai por mim," Lily comentou, dando tapinhas no ombro do rapaz. Ele sorriu fracamente "Só entra lá. Vai dar tudo certo." Ele obedeceu, e Lily seguiu em direção ao Salão Comunal.

(O Outro Problema)

Rindo, Marlene se afastou apenas o suficiente para perguntar: "Miles, que horas são?"

Era sábado à noite, e o casal estava no corredor do quarto andas, Marlene encostada contra a parede e Miles enchendo sua namorada de beijos. "Sei lá—isso importa?"

"Miles, por favor," insistiu a garota, mas ainda sorria. "Eu tenho que ir às sete. Que horas são?" Mas ele estava ocupado demais para responder, e Marlene agarrou o pulso dele para checar as horas ela mesma.

"Merda," ela xingou, voltando a afastá-lo. "Miles, são quinze pras oito."

"Ora vamos Marly," suspirou o corvino, acariciando o braço dela. "Você pode se atrasar um pouco para o seu… compromisso de estudos." Isso ele disse com grande desgosto.

"Não posso," protestou Marlene. "Deixei meus amigos esperando vezes demais nessa semana. Você tem estado tão tátil*² ultimamente..."

"Não tenho estado tátil," retrucou Miles, claramente chateado. "Tenho sido perfeitamente legal, não tenho? Eu disse alguma coisa maldosa, ou..."

"Não tátil _desse jeito_," interrompeu a grifana. "Tátil com suas _mãos_." Envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços, Marlene lhe deu o que ela pretendia ser um beijo de boa noite. "Certo, agora seja bonzinho e me deixe ir. Te vejo amanhã."

(**N/T:** *²Opa, nos deparamos com mais um trocadilho que só faz sentido em inglês, a palavra em questão seria touchy, que serve tanto para definir alguém sensível, fácil de se chatear, como pode ser traduzido como "tátil", relativo ao tato.)

Miles deslizou suas mãos pelas costas delas. "Mas, Marly, você pode estudar _comigo. _Vamos, podemos ir pra biblioteca e tudo mais."

"Certo, porque definitivamente sãos os estudos que você tem em mente, não é mesmo?" Marlene sorriu, empurrando uma mecha de seus cabelos para trás da orelha. "Miles, por favor, eu tenho que ir..."

"Mas, Marly, já está quase na hora do toque de recolher de qualquer forma. Você vai ter que ir pro Salão Comunal e então eu não vou poder vê-la até amanhã. Você pode estudar com seus amigos quando voltar_..._"

"Mas..."

"E além do mais, eu sou seu namorado... seu namorado há dois anos..."

Ele lançou a ela um olhar de súplica que Marlene nunca havia visto nele antes e ela acabou cedendo. "Só mais meia hora, ok?"

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, ele a beijou novamente.

_ (No Salão Comunal)_

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava cheio naquela noite. O fogo da lareira ardia, e já que Carlotta e Adam retornaram da Ala Hospitalar, finalmente parecia permissível rir em alto em bom som. Desse modo, a maior parte dos grifanos estava concentrada no Salão Comunal, e tudo—ao que parecia—havia voltado ao normal.

Partidas de xadrez, jogos de gobstones, e rodadas intensas de Snap Explosivo aconteciam pelo aposento, todos conversavam ruidosamente—dessa vez sobre coisas completamente normais de adolescentes. Foi para nesse cenário que James adentrou, vindo do dormitório onde Remus estava descansando naquele momento por estar se sentindo enjoado. O Capitão de Quadribol correu os olhos pela sala a procura de algo que lhe interessasse. Sirius, Peter, e Lily estavam todos ausentes, mas Adam McKinnon estava sentando em uma cadeira próxima a lareira, com um rolo de pergaminho e seu livro de Poções em mãos.

James ocupou um assento ao seu lado. "Fazendo trabalho de casa num sábado à noite, McKinnon?" ele indagou, levando uma mão aos cabelos revoltos. "Cuidado, adrenalina demais não é saudável."

"Engraçado," retrucou Adam. "Eu não estou te vendo pendurado em nenhum lustre."

"Meus amigos me abandonaram," James disse a ele. "Mas então, você está…você sabe… se sentindo bem? Sem mais impulsos suicidas?"

Adam olhou para o outro rapaz. "Tato não é mesmo o seu forte, é?"

"Temo que não."

Adam deu de ombros. "Bom, eu estou bem. Você sabe, só me acostumando ao fato de que segundo anistas apontam pra mim quando passo pelos corredores e tudo mais."

"Mmmm, as pessoas apontam pra mim também," suspirou James. "Mas por motivos inteiramente diferentes. Um bom e velho Levicorpus pode acabar com isso."

"Sim," disse Adam secamente, "Porque isso funciona tão bem pra você."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Oh, nada."

James arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Enquanto a _você_, McKinnon? Estudando sozinho? Marlene Price não costuma ser sua parceira de estudos? Me pergunto onde ela pode estar..." Ele olhou ao redor como se procurasse por ela.

"Não faço ideia onde Marlene possa estar," Adam respondeu com firmeza.

"Não mesmo?" balbuciou James.

"Que?"

"_Que?"_

Adam franziu o cenho. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Oh, nada." Os dois rapazes se entreolharam por um momento. "Vou deixar você voltar aos estudos," James disse, afinal, se levantando.

"Boa sorte tentando achar seus amigos," disse Adam.

Com um aceno de cabeça, James deixou o sofá. Não muito depois, o buraco do retrato se abriu e Marlene Price tomou o assento que antes James ocupava. Ela estava se desculpando repetidamente por algo, mas Adam não parecia se ressentir. James meneou a cabeça enquanto observava e estava considerando enganar alguns quinto anistas para ganhar alguns galeões em uma partida de Snap Explosivo, quando alguém cutucou seu ombro.

"Oi, Alice."

"Oi, James," Alice Griffiths disse em resposta, parecendo um tanto quanto cansada. "Você viu Frank por aí?" O Capitão de Quadribol disse que não. "Droga. Bem, obrigada de qualquer forma. Talvez ele esteja em alguma reunião de monitores ou algo do gênero..."

James teria dito a ela que não havia nenhuma reunião de monitores marcada para aquela noite (Remus quase _nunca _faltava a uma dessas reuniões, não importava o quão mal estivesse se sentindo), mas ele não teve a chance de fazê-lo, já que ela se afastou rapidamente. Ela desapareceu pelo buraco do retrato, que não havia fechado as suas costas ainda quando Sirius deslizou para dentro do Salão Comunal.

"Já era hora," disse James, indo ao encontro de seu amigo. "Pra onde diabos você foi?"

"Chá," respondeu Sirius.

"Meio tarde pra isso, não?"

"Com o Tio A."

"Tio A?" ecoou James. "Que ridículo." Então, a graça da situação ocorreu a ele."Você percebe que você acabou de tomar chá com um professor? Você é praticamente um monitor puxa-saco agora. Me pergunto se farão de você Monitor-Chefe no ano que vem!"

"Vá à merda, Potter. Ele não é só um professor; ele é meu tio." Eles se sentaram no mais próximo de canto que havia naquela sala circular. "Ele é praticamente o meu único parente são, sabe. Tenho que fazer uma social de vez em quando."

James riu, o que Sirius interpretou como gozação e respondeu com um tapa na nuca do amigo.

Eles ficaram por lá conversando sobre tudo que lhes vinha a cabeça, até que que Peter Pettigrew chegou da cozinha e se juntou a eles. "Como vão os elfos domésticos?" perguntou Sirius. "E o que você trouxe pra gente?"

Peter entregou uma bandeja de sobras da sobremesa. "Eles não tinham mais nada do jantar de boas-vindas," ele informou a Sirius. "Apesar de não saber por que você iria querer comida de onze dias atrás."

"Porque a comida do jantar de boas-vindas é sempre superior," respondeu Padfoot. "Eles encomendam metade das coisas especialmente de Hogsmeade, sabe."

"Não, nós não sabíamos," disse James. "E estamos meio assustados que _você_ saiba."

"Eu presto atenção no que como," Sirius disse, indignado. "Não me odeiem por meu elevado conhecimento."

* * *

><p>Lily retornou ao Salão Comunal de uma caminhada vespertina com Mary e Donna a proximadamente as oito e meia. Ao longo da maior parte da caminhada Lily e Donna discutiram sobre o auror Lathe.<p>

"Ele não é ruim!" Lily protestou. "_Poppyfield,"_ ela acrescentou para a Mulher Gorda, que deixou as três bruxas passarem diante da senha correta. "Ele me parece inteligente e agradável. Gosto dele."

"Ele foi rude," retrucou Donna. "Ele ficou falando que _eu_..."

"Você que não aceita críticas muito bem," interveio Mary. "É verdade, Don, porque você geralmente faz tudo certinho então se alguém ousar te corrigir, você pega implicância. É provavelmente por isso que você não gosta do Professor Slughorn também."

"Eu aceito críticas muito bem," reclamou a outra. "De que outra forma eu toleraria passar tanto tempo com você, Macdonald? Você está sempre pegando no meu pé."

"Ah, por favor," zombou Mary. "No últimos dez minutos, você me falou que minha maquiagem faz com que eu pareça uma prostituta profissional, que meu gosto pra homem encoraja essa teoria, e que esses sapatos não favorecem minhas pernas. E _eu _que estou sempre pegando no _seu_ pé?"

"Eu disse que a maquiagem faz com que você _pareça_ uma prostituta," disse Donna. "Não que você realmente seja uma. Isso não é nem remotamente maldoso."

Lily guiou-as na direção da lareira, mas o número de alunos no Salão Comunal não disponibilizou a elas nenhum assento vago. "Veja, Donna," disse a ruiva, "é isso que eu estava tentando te dizer no outro dia. Você não tem que ganhar todas as discussões."

"Só estou me defendendo."

"Não, você está transformando a conversa em uma discussão. Como Potter sempre faz, certo? Ele pega algo simples como um cumprimento e transforma em uma competição... dando um apelido que ele _sabe _que você não vai conseguir desvendar, mas que também não vai perguntar a ele o que significa porque isso significaria que ele ganhou...porque ele transformou isso numa competição."

"Nós não estamos mais falando sobre mim, estamos?" indagou Donna.

"Às vezes," Lily reiterou, "você tem que deixar pra lá."

Donna fez uma carranca. "Mas ganhar é tão... _bom_."

Lily assentiu e deu palmadinhas no ombro de sua amiga, solidariamente.

"Hey, Snaps," disse uma nova voz, e Potter apareceu com ela. Ele sorriu largamente para Lily, como se fossem melhores amigos. "Como foi seu dia? Bom?"

"Eu não vou perguntar," disse Lily friamente. "Desculpe, Potter, você perdeu, porque eu _não ligo_ pro significado do seu estúpido apelidinho novo." Ela tentou soar convincente.

"Tem certeza, Snaps?"

"Sim."

"Porque você disse que eu perdi, mas tem um gostinho de vitória. Especialmente já que você pediu a Sirius pra te dizer o que significava."

Lily lançou um olhar mal humorado para Sirius. "Você disse que não ia contar."

"Eu disse que ia pensar," replicou Sirius, na defensiva. "E é força do hábito contar tudo a James…meio que escapou. Ele ficou tão animado quando eu contei a ele... como um molequinho no natal."

James deu um soco no ombro do amigo.

"Eu vou pra cama," Lily anunciou, ignorando o fato de que ainda nem eram nove horas. "Boa noite a todos." Ela começou a partir.

"Isso foi meio mal educado," James comentou.

"Bem, toda vez que sou educada com você, você é um completo cretino," retorquiu a ruiva. "Resolvi que não vou me enganar achando que você, talvez dessa vez, vá realmente mostrar algum sinal de humanidade."

Sem se perturbar, James assentiu: "Boa ideia, Snaps."

Sirius suspirou e se voltou para Peter: "Isso pode durar bastante tempo—tá a fim de se juntar a mim enquanto passo a perna em alguns quinto anistas pra conseguir alguns galeões?"

"Snap Explosivo?" indagou Peter, seu rosto se iluminando em um sorriso.

"É claro."

"Vocês sabem como trapacear em Snap Explosivo?" perguntou Donna, claramente impressionada. Sirius assentiu.

"Podemos também?" indagou Mary.

"Se vocês acham que conseguem tirar os olhos desse entretenimento intrigante." Sirius acenou a cabeça na direção de James e Lily.

"Vamos tentar."

Os quatro se afastaram da cena, mas nem James nem Lily pareceram perceber. "Oh por favor," debochou Lily. "Você pode por favor, pelo mais breve dos segundos, fingir que o seu ego incrivelmente colossal vai permitir que seu infinitamente menor cérebro reconheça que o restante do universo, ao contrário do que você parece acreditar, não gira em torno de você?"

"Por deus, Snaps, não preciso que você me conte a história da sua vida! O que é mesmo que dizem sobre brevidade e sabedoria?"

"Não cite Shakespeare contra mim." (Como se ele tivesse blasfemado) "Você não tem permissão de citar Shakespeare contra mim. Shakespeare _me_ pertence... você é só um poser cretino."

"Eu nem mesmo sei o que Shakespeare _é_. Qual é o seu problema, afinal?"

"Pra falar a verdade é _você_, Potter! A maior parte deles, de qualquer jeito."

"O tamanho da sua hipocrisia nunca falha em me impressionar e me desconcertar, Snaps."

"O ABC nunca falha em te impressionar e desconcertar."

"Oh, _desculpe_... _quanto_ você tirou nos O.W.L.s mesmo? Foram... sete O's? Espere. Não. Esse fui _eu_."

"Meu Merlin, _mesmo_? Não acho que você tenha contado pra alguém...exceto a cada dez minutos desde que você pisou na plataforma!"

"Engraçada." Ele sorriu com desdém. "Pelo menos eu tenho do que me gabar_._"

Lily suspirou pesadamente. "Isso é ridículo," ela disse, afinal. "Não vou mais fazer isso. Não vou discutir contigo. Não vou falar contigo. A partir de agora estou te ignorando. Tudo vai ser tão melhor se nós simplesmente _não interagirmos._"

"Por mim tudo bem, Snaps."

Com um último olhar raivoso, Lily girou os calcanhares e começou em direção as escadarias que levavam ao dormitório, mas parou antes de subi-las.

Snaps.

Se virando mais uma vez para encarar Potter, Lily agora tinha um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. James não sabia o porquê, mas era um pouco intimidador (e fantástico, também). Ela andou na direção dele novamente. "Gingersnaps," ela disse. Ele piscou. "Gingersnaps... ginger-biscuits... os biscoitos." Ela apontou para o próprio cabelo. "_Ginger, ruiva_. Snaps."*³ Sarcasticamente: "_Muito inventivo_."

(**N/T:** *³ É, eu sabia que essa seria complicada de explicar, mas vamos lá. Gingersnaps é um tipo de biscoito, "ginger" é um jeito de se referir aos ruivos em inglês, portanto faz sentido que Lily tenha chegado a essa conclusão sobre o apelido que James lhe deu, Snaps, como em ginger_snaps_ , muito embora esse não seja seu real significado, mas, como diria Jules, "more on that later" lol)

James esboçou um sorriso. "Bravo."

"Tentar entender o que se passa pela sua cabeça é simples até," Lily observou, com um tom falsamente doce. "Eu devia saber que tinha a ver com comida." Ela se virou e mais uma vez seguiu na direção de seu dormitório, fazendo uma nota mental para falar a Donna que ela estava certa, afinal.

Ganhar era mesmo muito bom.


	5. O que está por vir

**N/P **(Nota da Parceira;))**: **Oi gente, tudo bem com vocês? Estou aqui pra me apresentar, eu sou outra tradutora que vai ajudar a **Prongs 182, **sou a **Snaps 'n Limes** ( u/4278702/Snaps-n-Limes) . Espero que gostem do capítulo!

**N/A: **Tem partes desse capítulo que até mesmo _eu_ admito amar. Espero que vocês concordem!

Amantes de Frank e Alice: não temam, pois eu, também, adoro esse casal-feito-um-para-o-outro! Entretanto, todo amor fictício merece drama!

Capítulo 5 – "O Que Está Por Vir"

Ou

"_Revolução_"

A noite se esticou em um magnífico retrato de veludo preto. Acima da floresta algumas nuvens se agruparam e um vento suave passou pelo terreno, a grama oscilou e todas as folhas sussurraram. Lily fechou seus olhos, respirando profundamente e se inclinando levemente sobre a moldura da janela. O frio, a escuridão, as estrelas, as luzes salpicadas no lago cristalino – eram lindos. Eles faziam parte das coisas mais lindas que Lily poderia imaginar. Ela estava apaixonada pelo cenário, mas isso tinha que acabar.

"Lily, você tá acordada?" perguntou Marlene, e Lily se virou para ver a amiga, que espionava através das cortinas de sua cama. Ela ainda estava praticamente dormindo. "É a quarta noite seguida."

Era a terceira, mas Lily não argumentou. "Volte a dormir, Mar."

"_Lily..." _Mas a loira já obedecia, fechando as cortinas e se deitando nos travesseiros, fazendo Lily ouvir o fraco ruído _thump_. Ela sorriu fracamente.

A terceira noite seguida.

A linda e tediosa terceira noite sem sono.

A sétima daquele mês.

Duas semanas atrás, Lily havia observado a chegada de Outubro por aquela mesma janela no dormitório feminino, e dali duas semanas ela iria – sem dúvida – assistir o final do mês a favor de Novembro. Suspirando, Lily descansou o queixo nas suas mãos e fechou os olhos, implorando por um pouco de sono... Só cinco ou seis horas...

"_Lily!"_ chamou a voz vinda do abismo, e Lily virou a cabeça. Ela não queria prestar atenção. Ela não queria ser tirada daquele... "_Lily, são oito e meia!"_

Droga.

Lily abriu os olhos rapidamente, e Carlotta Meloni estava lá, suas mãos na cintura fina enquanto uma sobrancelha morena se arqueava. "Você dormiu no parapeito da janela de novo, Lily." Disse Carlotta, enquanto Lily se levantava.

"Droga. Oito e meia você disse?"

Carlotta acenou.

"Onde estão as outras?"

"Elas desceram para o café quarenta minutos atrás. Elas me pediram pra te acordar as oito, mas eu estava no chuveiro e..."

"Não tem problema."

Lily olhou em volta do dormitório, tentando encontrar seu uniforme. Carlotta, com um leve sorriso nos lábios rosados, apontou para o malão de Lily. "_Valeu,_" disse a monitora, pegando suas roupas e se dirigindo para o banheiro. Ela começou pela maquiagem.

"Sabe," começou Carlotta, sentando-se numa cama. "eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você."

"O que quer dizer?" perguntou Lily, sem prestar muita atenção. Ela passou o pince do rímel rapidamente por seus cílios espessos.

"Bem, uma vez eu li num livro que se você está perdendo o sono sem motivo é porque seu espírito sabe que algo está prestes a acontecer".

Lily olhou para Carlotta através do reflexo do espelho. "Algo ruim?"

"Provavelmente," disse a morena. "Com certeza algo grande."

"Ah. Bem, provavelmente não tem nada a ver com isso... Quer dizer, a escola tem sido bem estressante ultimamente."

"Certo." Concordou Carlotta, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo negro e macio. "Com certeza não é nada demais." Ela ficou quieta por um tempo.

Lily mordeu o lábio. "E você, Carlotta? Você tem... perdido o sono?"

"Ah, não, estou bem." Mas a voz de Carlotta parecia um tom mais alto do que de costume. "Nada sério considerando... Você sabe, o que aconteceu em Setembro."

Sabendo que estava atrasada, mas também sabendo que ela tinha certa obrigação para com a garota que a acordara aquela manhã, Lily pressionou: "Qual o problema, Carlotta? Algo de errado com a escola?"

"Não, não... É só... besta. Problemas com garotos, você sabe."

"Problemas com garoto? Você? Carlotta... querida... teve algum garoto que já rejeitou _você_?"

A morena riu (até mesmo _isso_ era perfeito). "Eu passei um tempo com esse cara nas férias," ela começou, completamente radiante. "Ele é... fofo e fantástico, mas... Eu não faço o tipo dele."

"Ele é gay?"

"_Não._"

"Então você faz o tipo dele, Carlotta."

"Então você acha que eu deveria... ir atrás?"

"Se você gosta dele, e se você acha que ele gosta de você, por que não?"

Carlotta se iluminou. "Obrigada, Lily. Eu não posso falar com Shelley sobre esse tipo de coisa... Ela não consegue entender como alguém pode estar afim de um cara que não seja James Potter."

"Ela ainda não superou essa obsessão?" Suspirou Lily. Carlotta balançou a cabeça.

"Te vejo na aula, Lily."

"Certo, até mais."

"E... Lily... Tenho certeza de que nada ruim vai acontecer."

Ela deslizou para fora do quarto, e Lily a viu partir. Sozinha, a ruiva olhou para o espelho e encarou seu reflexo privado de sono. Carlotta tinha muitas ideias estranhas... Essa coisa de "não dormir" deveria ser só mais uma delas. Provavelmente era só...

Oito e trinta e quatro.

"Merda," xingou Lily, terminando de maquiar o outro olho. Se ela não se apressasse, algo ruim _com certeza_ aconteceria, sem dúvida nenhuma...

(_Alguma coisa) _

"Você está atrasada," disse McGonagall enquanto Lily escorregava para uma carteira.

"Só um pouco," apelou a Grifinória. McGonagall a lançou um olhar repreendedor, mas não disse mais nada a respeito.

"Como eu dizia antes da interrupção," a bruxa mais velha continuou, "Feitiços Não-Verbais de transformação são particularmente difíceis. Porém, mesmo que seja _ mais fácil_ verbalizar as palavras, há menos espaço para erro quando usamos um feitiço não-verbal. Portanto, a tentativa de transformação humana através de feitiços vocais pode ser mais difícil, mas não será mais perigoso. Foi por isso que decidi que vocês irão começar nessa semana, a princípio, com exercícios de transformação humana e depois prosseguir para feitiço não-verbal de transformação humana na próxima quarta-feira. Agora, eu _sei_ que a maioria de vocês ainda iria preferir recorrer a feitiços vocais, mas como alunos do sexto ano, não é mais aceitável que esse seja seu único meio de fazer magia. Todos os professores irão implementar feitiços silenciosos em suas aulas, quando possível..." Nesse momento, a maior parte da sala gemeu. "... e _irão_ aparecer nos N.I.E.M's no ano que vem. Peguem seus cadernos..."

Ela desembainhou a varinha e deu um aceno – um pedaço de giz apareceu, e começou a rabiscar no quadro negro. Lily pegou seu caderno e se virou para Mary, com quem ela dividia a mesa.

"Ótimo – sou péssima em feitiços não-verbais e agora teremos eles em _todas_ as aulas."

"Hmm..." Mas Mary não parecia estar escutando. "Lily, quem é aquele cara que tem andado com Adam McKinnon ultimamente?"

Lily olhou para a área a qual Mary estava interessada e notou o garoto da Lufa-Lufa, magro e de olhos grandes, a qual havia esbarrado do lado de fora do escritório do Lathe semanas atrás. "Eu não sei o nome dele," admitiu Lily. "mas eu acho que ele é o menino que flagrou o Adam tentando pular da Torre de Astronomia. Eu só falei com ele uma ou duas vezes. Por que pergunta?" Quando Mary não respondeu de imediato, Lily acrescentou: "Ele não é exatamente o seu tipo, é?"

"Não. Claro que não." Mary estremeceu. "Não é isso... Mas ele me olhou de um jeito muito estranho quando eu entrei na sala hoje de manhã."

"Silêncio, por favor," pediu McGonagall irritada, e toda conversa na sala foi silenciada. "Obrigada."

Quando o sino tocou indicando o fim da aula, Lily se levantou com os outros e – com eles – lutou para chegar à porta. O corredor estava abarrotado de gente, mas Lily não estava com pressa: ela tinha um período livre e planejava passá-lo cochilando no Salão Comunal. Ela soltou um bocejo e esperou o tráfego melhorar. Ela havia acabado de chegar ao sexto andar, quando notou um grande grupo de alunos reunidos em volta do quadro de avisos.

"Será que anunciaram os testes pros times de Quadribol?" Donna, que andava do lado de Lily, perguntou em voz alta. Mary tinha desaparecido para visitar um Corvinal com quem andava saindo, e Marlene não estava à vista. "Faz uma semana que Potter nos tem feito praticar sem apanhador. Vamos lá dar uma olhada."

As duas garotas abriram caminho em direção ao quadro.

"Alguém tire isso daí!" uma garota dizia em voz baixa. "Se o Dumbledore vir isso..."

"Bobagem, Dumbledore já deve estar sabendo." Um menino mais velho respondeu. "Nada acontece sem que Dumbledore fique sabendo..."

"Não seja ingênuo, Bertie," disparou outra pessoa. "Temos que tirar isso!"

"Não sei qual o grande problema. Afinal, é só a opinião de alguém."

"Cale a boca, Kelly. Tire daí, Bertie. Você é um Monitor!"

"Tirar _o que_?" Lily perguntou em voz alta, mas sua pergunta foi respondida enquanto ela alcançava o quadro de avisos. Uma dúzia de pergaminhos estavam pregados, cobrindo toda a superfície, com letras em negrito que diziam:

**O LORDE DAS TREVAS ASCENDE**_**.**_

O coração de Lily falhou. Então, respirando fundo, ela arrancou um dos papéis. Arrancou mais um, e outro, e com a ajuda de Donna, tirou todos eles em alguns segundos. Se virando para os outros ela disse friamente: "Se algum de vocês virem _mais_ algum desses, comuniquem um professor _imediatamente_, entendido?"

Todos estavam quietos. Depois de alguns segundos, um Monitor do quinto ano, Bertram Aubrey, pigarreou e disse: "Lily, você... você tá falando sério?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você não viu...?"

"Viu _o que_?" perguntou Lily, impaciente.

"Os... os sinais." Ele apontou para o final do corredor. A parede, perpendicular ao corredor em que estava, estava coberta, do chão ao teto, com os sinais. O Lorde das Trevas Ascende.

"Eles estão na nossa Sala Comunal também." Disse uma segundanista.

"Por que os professores não viram?" perguntou Lily.

"Eles não estavam ai de manhã," alguém disse. "Só os vi depois do primeiro período."

"Eu também."

"É, eu também."

"Alguém devia contar aos professores." Disse Donna.

"Eles estão dando aula," disse Bertram. "O sinal vai tocar daqui a pouco."

"Você não acha que _talvez_ isso seja um pouco mais importante que alguns minutos de aula?" perguntou Lily secamente. Bertram corou. "Certo, todo mundo – vão para sua próxima aula. Temos um período livre agora; informaremos os professores."

A multidão se dispersou aos poucos. Lily se virou para Donna. "Eu tenho um trabalho pra você, você não vai gostar, mas se serve de consolo, não vou gostar nem um pouco do que eu vou fazer."

Donna franziu o cenho. "Eu _definitivamente_ não gosto do som disso."

_Knock, Knock._

O punho de Donna bateu rapidamente na porta do escritório, e um momento depois, uma voz cansada veio do outro lado: "_Sim_?"

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Jack Lathe estava sentado na sua mesa, uma mão no cabelo e a outra folheando uma grossa pilha de papéis.

"No que posso ajudar?" ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do seu trabalho.

"Tem uma coisa... ahn... uma coisa está acontecendo na escola, achei que você devia saber."

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com a investigação da Srta. Meloni, do Sr. McKinnon, e..."

"Não."

"Então porque eu precisaria saber?" ele perguntou, olhando para cima e erguendo as sobrancelhas. Donna puxou um papel dobrado de dentro do bolso, desdobrou, e colocou na mesa. As cinco palavras negras encararam Lathe, e ele as encarou de volta. Então cruzou o olhar com Donna e perguntou sério: "Onde?"

"Por toda parte."

Lathe se levantou, pegando o casaco e vestindo-o. "Alguém informou isso ao Dumbledore? Aos professores?"

"Alguém... alguém está contando a Dumbledore agora."

(_Não Me Decepcione_)

A excursão até o escritório de Dumbledore foi a caminhada mais silenciosa que James jamais tivera. O passo de Lily era brusco, sem dúvida com duas intenções: alcançar o escritório do Diretor o mais rápido possível e se manter a frente da sua companhia. O silêncio entre os dois era tão desconfortável que nem chegava a se constrangedor. Era apenas _silencioso_. Eles chegaram à estátua com o grifo, onde, ambos sabiam ser a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore.

"Muito bem, então," disse Lily depois de um momento. "Você vai... você sabe...?"

"Ah, certo." James pensou um pouco. "Sapos de Hortelã," disse finalmente. Eles esperaram. O grifo permaneceu imóvel.

As mãos de Lily foram para seus quadris. "Achei que você tinha dito que sabia entrar."

"Essa era a senha na semana passada!" Replicou James defensivamente. "Não surte comigo. Você veio e me arrastou de uma excelente partida de xadrez..."

"Remus estava acabando com você, e isso é mais importante. Além do mais, você _mentiu_ pra mim..."

"Eu não menti pra você, Snaps. Você perguntou se eu sabia como entrar no escritório do Dumbledore – o que eu sei – e se eu sabia a senha – que eu _achei_ que sabia."

Lily balançou a cabeça."Ótimo. Ótimo, volte para sua preciosa partida de xadrez, e eu vou atrás da McGonagall."

James cruzou os braços. "Você vai desistir assim tão fácil? Patético."

"O que?"

"Eu não sei a senha, e daí?"

"E daí que não podemos entrar."

James ergueu a cabeça. "Ah, tenha um pouco de fé." Ele se virou para o grifo. "Lesma Gelatinosa." Nada aconteceu. "Varinha de Alcaçuz. Bombons. Caldeirão de Chocolate... Caldeirão de _Baunilha_. Er..."

"Sério, Potter? É esse seu plano?"

"Para de reclamar e ajuda."

Lily franziu o cenho. "Ratinhos de Sorvete," disse ela. Nada aconteceu. "Isso é ridículo. Vou chamar a McGonagall."

"Depois de ter se esforçado tanto pra adivinhar a senha?" Perguntou James sarcasticamente. "Cacho de Baratas? Vamos lá, Snaps, de uma _chance_."

"Está bem. Ameixa de Fadas."

"Nada mal. Goles de Caramelo."

"Fios dentais de menta."

"Nojento. Picolés Ácidos."

"Dragões de Chocolate."

"Chicles de Baba e Bola."

"Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores."

"Penas de Açúcar."

"Moscas de Chocolate."

O grifo rangeu. Lentamente, ele começou a girar, revelando uma escadaria. James fez uma mesura. "Parabéns, Snaps."

Lily sorriu. Depois se interrompeu. "Pare com isso," pediu ela. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Parar com o que?"

"Ser gentil."

"Quer que eu seja escroto?"

"Quero que você seja consistente."

"Quando fui escroto?"

"Não vou dignificar isso com uma resposta."

James deu de ombros. "Ótimo. Tanto faz." E simplesmente assim, o James mal-humorado estava de volta. "Te vejo por ai, Snaps." Com as mãos no bolso, ele começou a se afastar.

"Você não vai – não vai ver o Dumbledore?" Perguntou Lily.

Ele parou, olhando para ela com indiferença. "Por que me importaria se um Sonserino idiota está fazendo propaganda do Voldemort? 'Palavras não me atingem', certo?" Havia um traço daquele sorriso torto no rosto dele enquanto ele se afastava.

"Achei que se chamasse 'lutar pelo que é certo,'" Desafiou Lily. James balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Você se confundiu... Se chama 'escolher suas batalhas.'"

"Acho que nunca escolheremos as mesmas batalhas, você e eu." Disse Lily.

"Acho que não."

(_Um Dia Na Vida_)

"Você tem dormido direito, Lily-Flôr?"

Isso veio de Luke, enquanto o casal se sentava na biblioteca sexta à noite. Lily olhou para o namorado, mordendo o lábio. "Por que a pergunta?"

"Marlene disse que você tem ficado acordada," replicou ele, tomando sua mão.

"Ah. Ah, certo. Não, só eu estou com um pouco de insônia."

"Há algo de errado?"

Lily percebeu que Luke queria conversar, então ela não teria oportunidade de terminar sua redação de Transfiguração. Ela empurrou os livros pro lado e descansou o queixo na mão, seu cotovelo apoiado na mesa que o casal dividia. "Acho que é o estresse da escola. E com esses pôsteres aparecendo por ai... foi um pouco assustador, sabe?"

"Ah, você não deveria deixar isso te afetar," disse Luke. "Sério, Flor, é bobagem, são só um bando de entusiastas tradicionalistas." Vendo que o problema era de pouca importância, Luke voltou para sua lição. Lily estava menos que satisfeita.

"Luke," começou ela devagar. "o movimento dos Comensais da Morte é mais do que 'um bando de entusiastas tradicionalistas', e eles estão por aí pregando papéis nos quadros de avisos... você sabe disso, certo?"

"Hm... Só um pouco. Você sabe quais as três poções que podem ser usadas para aliviar os sintomas de Varíola de Dragão?"

"Luke," pressionou a namorada, "Esse bruxo, o Voldemort... ele está falando sério. Ele tem apoio suficiente que poderia impor uma ameaça séria ao..."

"Lily, seus seguidores são um bando de velhos bruxos ricos e alguns adolescentes de sangue quente. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar."

"Eu tenho _muito_ com o que me preocupar," protestou Lily. "Luke, essas pessoas tem apoio sério. Você sabia que antes dos assassinatos começarem, quarenta e dois por cento da população bruxa disse que achava que Voldemort estava certo?"

"Isso é apenas estatística. Flor." Disse Luke, afagando a mão dela tranquilamente. "É sério, você tem que entender que há muitos bruxos que acham que nosso mundo seria melhor se todos fossem iguais, e você não pode culpá-los..."

"Iguais," repetiu Lily friamente. "Sangue-Puro, você diz? _Ninguém_ é igual, Luke. A vida é assim. O que deveriam fazer – matar os nascidos trouxas?"

"Não, Lily, é claro que não! Não!"

"Silêncio na biblioteca!" Exigiu a bibliotecária, a Sra. Sevoy, indo na direção da mesa deles. Eles abaixaram o tom, e Luke continuou:

"É óbvio que é impossível fazer todos serem iguais," sussurrou ele. "Mas tudo seria mais simples se tivesse um jeito..." Lily abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele prosseguiu: "de fazer com que todos fossem puro sangue... ou então que os trouxas não pudessem herdar o gene mágico, não haveria mais guerra no nosso mundo. Você tem que ver que isso atrai algumas pessoas, Flor."

Lily precisou de um momento para encontrar sua voz. "Luke," disse ela lentamente, porque fazia um tempo que ela não sentia tanta raiva, "se os 'trouxas' não pudessem herdar o gene mágico, como você diz, _eu_ não estaria sentada aqui agora."

"Bem, isso é tudo hipotético, então o que importa? Você _está_ sentada aqui agora... isso é o que importa." Ele sorriu para ela.

"_Não_ é hipotético – desculpe, Sra. Sevoy – _não_ é hipotético, você não vê? Esta acontecendo... Voldemort, os Comensais da Morte... Essas são as manifestações dessas ideias. E você não pode fazer todos serem iguais... As pessoas sempre serão diferentes de várias maneiras... inteligência, talento, opinião. Isso significa _ser_ humano... diferenças, defeitos..."

"Mas, Lily," disse Luke como se estivesse falando com uma criança, "nós não somos apenas humanos. Somos mágicos. Somos bruxos e bruxas... Isso é diferente do que só _humano_."

"Ainda temos defeitos," disse Lily, seu tom completamente duro agora. Ela se ergueu da mesa.

"Aonde você vai, Lily-Flor?" o Corvinal perguntou, genuinamente confuso.

"Eu... fiquei com muita fome. Vou jantar."

"Não são nem cinco e meia!"

Mas Lily enfiou o material pra dentro da mochila e saiu apressada da biblioteca. Andou bruscamente pelo corredor, sem ter certeza pra onde estava indo. Como alguém poderia ser tão estúpido? Como alguém poderia entender o mundo completamente errado? Como ele poderia acreditar, de verdade, que a magia resolveria todas as falhas de uma espécie? Como poderia ser tão ignorante?

Ela estava quase correndo quando alcançou o terceiro andar, e foi então que notou um grande grupo de quartanistas, conversando em voz alta. A Monitora diminuiu o passo para recuperar a compostura, e enquanto passava pelo grupo, ela ouviu seu nome.

"Lily!" Um menino com cabelos encaracolados, a quem Lily reconheceu como sendo o irmão mais novo de Alice Griffiths a alcançou. "Lily, tem mais..."

Ele apontou para um quadro de avisos, que até aquele momento havia sido bloqueado pelos quartanistas. Com o mesmo tipo de pergaminho, a tinta preta, uma nova mensagem estava escrita.

**O LORDE DAS TREVAS VIRÁ A HOGWARTS.**

Quando Lily encontrou McGonagall cinco minutos depois no térreo, a professora já sabia. "Eles estão por todo o castelo," suspirou a professora cansadamente. "Estamos tirando-os agora. Se alguém entrar em pânico, tente acalmá-lo e mande-o para o Curandeiro Holloway pra receber uma poção. Sinto muito, Lily, preciso ir..."

McGonagall passou por ela e subiu a escadaria de mármore. Lily nunca a tinha visto tão pálida.

Agora sozinha com um grupo de alunos, a ruiva procurou em volta atrás de uma de suas amigas. Ela localizou Alice Griffiths e Frank Longbottom perto do Salão Principal e andou até eles.

"Frank e eu os encontramos primeiro," explicou Alice. "Estávamos voltando da enfermaria – Frank estava com dor de cabeça – e notamos eles pelas paredes. Fomos nós quem encontramos McGonagall..."

"Como será que eles podem simplesmente aparecer pelo castelo no meio do dia?" Questionou Lily. Alice ficou em silêncio e Frank balançou a cabeça. Suspirando, Lily seguiu o par até o Salão Principal. Ela já sabia que não teria sono naquela noite.

(_Não Vai Demorar Muito)_

**EM BREVE, PUREZA DOS SANGUES**

"Bem, temos que admitir," apontou James Potter, lendo a nova mensagem que aparecera durante o almoço na Segunda-Feira. "Não é tão ameaçadora quanto as outras."

Lily olhou por cima do ombro para onde James estava, encostado casualmente contra a parede, e ela amassou o pergaminho que havia pego. Os funcionários já estavam no meio do processo de remover o restante por mágica.

"Na verdade," ele continuou, enquanto ela descia o corredor, e ele seguia em seu encalço, "se você tirar do contexto, seria uma bela referência a cura de doenças ou sei lá. Em breve, nosso sangue estará livre de doenças..."

"O que você quer, Potter?" Lily perguntou com um suspiro.

"Na verdade, estou feliz só em te encher," ele admitiu. Lily não disse nada. "E aí, Snaps, o que há com você, afinal?"

Lily parou. Ela desamassou o pergaminho, e leu em voz alta: "Em breve, pureza dos sangues. Por Merlin, Potter, o que você _acha_ que há comigo?"

"Não estou falando disso... Parece que faz um ano que você não dorme."

"Então andou falando com a Marlene também? Gostaria que ela parasse de contar a todo mundo que..."

"Marlene não disse nada pra mim. É que você ta um caco."

"Que meigo."

"Foi só um comentário."

Eles viraram a esquina, no outro lado a Professora McGonagall e Jack Lathe – o auror – confidenciavam quietamente. Lily os notou antes que eles tivessem a chance de vê-la, e a jovem bruxa imediatamente recuou, puxando James consigo.

"Meu Deus, Evans, não vai nem me pagar um jantar antes?"

"Silêncio!" Sussurrou Lily, espreitando o corredor.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sussurrou James.

"Espionando."

"Hm, quanta classe."

"Shhh!"

Lily se aproximou um pouco mais da esquina. "Minerva, eu entendo sua posição," Lathe dizia, "mas eu não acho que isso se encaixe na minha investigação. Essas mensagens são brincadeira de criança... doentio e repugnante, sim, mas tenho quase certeza de que não cabem a minha investigação."

"Quase certeza, Sr. Lathe," disse McGonagall.

"_Não posso_. Eu não tenho nenhuma pista na primeira investigação..."

"Será que essa não pode ser uma pista?"

"_Não_."

"Sr. Lathe..."

"Escute, Professora McGonagall, se eu conseguir um tempo pra investigar isso enquanto estou..."

"Obrigada."

O som dos sapatos de McGonagall no chão de pedra podiam ser ouvidos se afastando. Lily sondou na esquina bem a tempo de ver Lathe indo na direção deles. Ela se recostou na parede, mas Lathe continuou reto e passou por eles, sem lhes prestar atenção.

James olhou para ela. "Normalmente, Snaps, quando espionamos, estamos tentando descobrir uma informação que não seja completamente inútil."

"É por isso que tudo o que você diz é inútil?" perguntou Lily docemente. "Para evitar que alguém espione?"

"Sabe o que eu acho estranho?" Disse ele, com as mãos no bolso e uma expressão pensativa. "O fato dessas mensagens aparecerem no meio do dia, em horários completamente ao acaso, e ainda assim, ninguém os vê sendo colocados lá. Na verdade, ninguém ao menos os vê aparecendo."

Lily ficou em silêncio, então ele prosseguiu naquele tom um tanto apático. "Me faz achar que estão sendo colocados durante a noite, sabe? Sim, seja lá quem estiver fazendo isso, sai as escondidas pelo castelo no meio da noite – escapando dos professores e das patrulhas do Ministério, o que não é nada difícil já que são tão complexos quanto o cuidado que o Snivellus tem com o próprio cabelo – então os fazem desaparecer... temporariamente, fazendo-os reaparecer no exato momento que ele ou ela queiram." James olhou para Lily pelo canto do olho, sabendo que ela prestava total atenção nele.

"Você _tem_ pensado nisso," acusou ela. "Achei que tinha dito que não se importava com algumas propagandas estúpidas."

"Não me importo," disse rapidamente. "nem um pouco. Mas é claro, alguém que se importa, nem que seja um pouco, provavelmente gostaria de dar uma olhada depois do toque de recolher."

"Essa pessoa," respondeu Lily, parando de andar e se virando para encarar Potter olho no olho. "teria que possuir completo conhecimento sobre o castelo e sobre as, aparentemente, nada complexas patrulhas, para não serem pegos."

"De fato, ele ou ela teria sim." Concordou James.

"Me pergunto onde alguém poderia encontrar tal pessoa... uma pessoa com a motivação e a perícia."

"Certamente, é uma raridade."

"Mas não uma impossibilidade."

"Não, não uma impossibilidade."

Eles ficaram em uma trégua temporária. Depois de um tempo, Lily continuou: "Seja esse o caso, acho que se alguém realmente possuir a perícia, a motivação seria facilmente... incitada... a si mesmo."

"Temo ter que discordar. Eu acho que se alguém tivesse as motivação, tudo que essa pessoa teria de fazer é _pedir_ a alguém com perícia por um pouco de aprendizado."

"E esse alguém com motivação _conhece_ alguém com a perícia que esteja disposto a compartilhar a tal perícia?"

James deu um meio sorriso, então balançou a cabeça. "Acho que não."

Lily acenou. "Não esperava que conhecesse."

"Mesmo?"

"É. Tais pessoas tendem a escolher batalhas diferentes."

(_Olá, Adeus)_

Lily tomou seu lugar na aula de Poções na Terça-Feira, despreparada caso ocorresse algo dramático durante a aula. Ela ficou, portanto, completamente surpresa, quando quem sentou em sua mesa não foi Mary Macdonald, mas Severus Snape. Lily olhou em volta pra descobrir Mary tentando se afastar de fininho.

"_Mary._"

"Lily," disse a morena, se virando lentamente, "eu acho que vai ser bom pra você e seu... amigo..." disse ela mal conseguindo pronunciar a palavra, "se acertar, pro bem ou pro mal."

Lily franziu o cenho. "Quanto ele te pagou para dar seu lugar?"

"_Lily_, eu jamais..."

"Mary."

"Cinco-galeões-não-me-odeie-eu-realmente-preciso-de-sapatos-novos." Sorrindo esperançosamente, Mary apressou-se para encontrar outro lugar, e Lily não fez contato visual com seu novo colega de mesa. Ela começou a descarregar seu material de poções, carrancuda.

"Lily, você tem que falar comigo."

"Bom, é reconfortante saber que eu valho dez galeões."

"Então é isso – você simplesmente não vai mais me perdoar?"

"Eu perdoei você. Você está perdoado. Siga em frente."

"Você não é assim."

"Bem, eu ouvi dizer que os Sangues-Ruins podem ser imprevisíveis às vezes, Sev."

"Não diga isso. Faz você parecer... um deles."

Lily olhou para ele. "Deles _quem_? O que isso quer dizer?"

"Não sei... Só... soou... soou como algo que um dos... Marotos diria." Lily notou que seu antigo amigo lançou um olhar hostil para os quatro Marotos, sentados do outro lado da sala. A Grifinória rolou os olhos.

"Ridículo," insistiu ela. Severus não disse nada, e com a chegada do Professor Slughorn, a sala não teve oportunidade nem necessidade de conversar.

Eventualmente, a explicação terminou, e o professor de poções instruiu a classe a começar a preparar suas Poções Estimulantes.

"Escuta, Lily," disse Snape enquanto ela começava a organizar seus ingredientes (_era como nos velhos tempos, sentada com ele),_ "Só estou preocupado com você."

"Que conveniente você estar preocupado comigo no dia em que Mulciber está na Ala Hospitalar resfriado."

"Não é isso," disparou Severus. "São os pôsteres que estão por ai... você deveria tomar cuidado, com coisas assim acontecendo. Só... Tome cuidado." Lily ficou quieta.

"Você sabe alguma coisa sobre esses pôsteres?" perguntou ela depois de um tempo. "Quero dizer, você tem ideia de quem seja responsável por eles?"

"Você parece achar que eu sei," ressaltou o outro, ressentido.

"Eu só não me surpreenderia se um membro da sua casa fosse responsável," replicou Lily. "Bem... Você _sabe_ de alguma coisa?"

A expressão de Severus era mordaz. "Não somos amigos, Lily. Você vive dizendo. Mesmo assim, agora que você quer algo, vem falar comigo. É assim que funciona?"

"Eu não sabia que você fazia a coisa certa só por causa da nossa amizade," replicou a Grifinória. "Esqueça, Severus. Não adianta discutir."

O Professor Slughorn caminhou até a mesa deles lentamente, sua face envelhecida praticamente brilhando de antecipação enquanto espiava os caldeirões. "Excelente, excelente," murmurou orgulhosamente. "É tão bom ver os dois juntos em Poções de novo. A _equipe dos sonhos_ finalmente reunida. Continuem o ótimo trabalho." Sorrindo, ele se moveu para a próxima mesa ("_Sinceramente, Sr. Cattermole, você _tem_ que aprender a acrescentar seus ingredientes numa sequência melhor!"_).

Enquanto isso, Lily pegou um recipiente cheio de folhas verdes, e começou a adicionar pequenas porções dos ingredientes dentro dos caldeirões.

"Você está adicionando a raiz de lua muito cedo," informou Severo.

Lily balançou a cabeça. "Não faz diferença se você deixa infundir por dez minutos ou adicionar a raiz de lua direto," ela disse. "Não para a Poção Estimulante."

"Os outros ingredientes não vão ferver adequadamente." Argumentou o Sonserino.

"Vão sim. Eu já tentei."

Ele a encarou, surpreso. "Você já fez a Poção Estimulante antes?"

Ela assentiu. "Várias vezes. É muito útil. Assim quando o inverno chega você não precisa correr pra Enfermaria o tempo todo."

Severus também assentiu. Ele ficou quieto pelo restante da aula, e embora Lily tenha notado a tentativa dele de chamar sua atenção quando o sino tocou e ela reunia os ingredientes, a Grifinória não falou com ele de novo.

(_Aja Naturalmente_)

"Repetindo, se alguém tiver qualquer informação sobre essas terríveis mensagens," resmungou a Professora Babble, a bruxa de meia idade que ensinava Runas Antigas, "espero que se apresente."

A última ameaça aparecera Quinta à tarde.

**SANGUES-RUINS E TRAIDORES DO SANGUE TERÃO O QUE MERECEM.**

O sino tocou, indicando o fim do período, e Lily e Donna começaram a recolher seus livros e anotações. "Qual a probabilidade de que alguém _nessa_ classe tenha alguma informação sobre as mensagens?" Bufou Donna, jogando a mochila por cima do ombro. "Além de nós tem uns Corvinais politicamente corretos e uns Lufa-Lufas entediantes. E Lupin, claro."

Lily sorriu fracamente. "Eu queria que alguém soubesse de _alguma_ coisa. Sei que é estúpido, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar com tudo isso."

"Você está certa," concordou Donna, "_É_ estúpido." Elas começaram a descer a escada. "Bem, por que não pergunta a Snape? Talvez _ele_ saiba de algo."

"Acredite ou não, eu meio que perguntei. Ele tocou no assunto," acrescentou ela rapidamente, "mas eu joguei uma dica não-muito-sutil que eu achava que talvez ele soubesse de alguma coisa."

"O que ele disse?"

"Que eu estava usando ele," replicou a Monitora.

Donna revirou os olhos. "Como se _ele_ se importasse."

"Nesse momento eu odeio os homens," informou Lily, cruzando os braços. "Sabe, acho que estou brigando com todos os homens na minha vida."

"Por isso tem andado tão fria com o Príncipe Encantado?" perguntou sua amiga.

"Assumo que queira dizer Luke?"

"É."

Lily acenou. "Eu gostava mais dele quanto ele não falava sobre política. Então teve Sev sendo completamente _cruel_ durante a aula de Poções, e James Potter sendo... James Potter. Eu realmente detesto homens."

"Junte-se ao clube, gênio," replicou Donna. "E Adam McKinnon? Frank Longbottom? Você não pode odiar todos eles."

"Não odeio," admitiu Lily. "Se bem que não estou muito feliz com Frank no momento. Ele tem agido estranho. Primeiro, achei que estava tendo problemas com Alice, mas na reunião de monitores outro dia ele estava tão... agitado."

"Não notei nada."

"Chocante."

Donna entendeu o sarcasmo e fez uma careta. "Ah, por falar nisso, você tá indo pro Salão Comunal?"

"Estou faminta," disse Lily, "acho que vou direto pro Salão Principal... vou levar meus livros pro dormitório mais tarde."

"Por mim tudo bem." Elas continuaram a descida, encontrando Marlene, Miles e Mary no Saguão de Entrada, enquanto o grupo voltava da aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

"Graças a Deus," suspirou Mary, ao avistar Donna e Lily. "Sanidade!" Lily lhe mandou um olhar inquisidor, e Mary apontou com a cabeça em direção a suas duas companhias.

"Pela décima sexta vez," Marlene dizia a seu namorado, "me _desculpa_. Eu não sabia que você tinha alimentado ele, se não eu não teria feito!"

"Bem, você devia ter perguntado!" Disparou Miles. "Ele vomitou nos meus sapatos!"

"Bem, me _desculpa_! Foi um acidente!"

"Dizer 'foi um acidente' não resolve nada," replicou ele. "Nossa, Marly, tem um motivo por você não pertencer a Corvinal. Te vejo mais tarde." Miles entrou no Salão Principal amargamente.

As outras ficaram em silêncio por um momento. "Marlene," começou Mary quietamente, mas a loira não queria ouvir.

"Não... Só, não. Eu... Eu não estou com fome. Vejo vocês no Salão Comunal." Com isso, Marlene subiu apressada a escadaria de mármore.

Ela se fora, e Donna parecia confusa. "É permitido falar merda desse tipo pra Marlene agora? Porque toda vez que _eu_ digo alguma coisa do tipo, Lily me diz pra ficar quieta..."

"Isso é loucura," resmungou Mary, enquanto as garotas se dirigiam a mesa da Grifinória. "Alguém tem que conversar com a Marlene. Ela não pode aturar essa baboseira."

"Nós dizemos a ela o tempo todo," lembrou-lhe Lily. "Bom... a Donna diz, pelo menos. Ela não é burra. Ela tem que perceber que o Miles é um babaca..."

"Honestamente," suspirou Donna. "É como se o feminismo nunca tivesse acontecido. Não vejo porque as adolescentes sentem a necessidade de se entregar nesses relacionamentos estúpidos e imaturos."

"Na maior parte é pelo sexo," Mary disse a ela.

"Você não precisa de um relacionamento pra fazer sexo," replicou Donna.

"E você _me_ chama de pervertida."

"Eu _não_ sou uma..."

"Pare de se irritar," disse Lily. "Estou começando a achar que você está certa, Mary."

"Que Donna é uma pervertida?"

"Eu _não_ sou uma..."

"Não, sobre Marlene," interrompeu Lily. "Talvez nós devêssemos dizer algo a ela sobre... ahn, olá, Adam." Corando levemente, Lily sorriu para Adam McKinnon, enquanto ele se sentava em frente as três garotas.

"Oi," respondeu ele. "Esse... esse assento não está reservado pra ninguém, está?"

"Não," disse Mary.

"Não, não está," concordou Donna. "Na verdade, é bom que você tenha sentado aqui, porque estávamos falando sobre..."

"Sobre como faz tempo que não nos falamos," adiantou-se Lily. "Quero dizer... Como está se sentindo? Como vai... a vida?"

Mary escondeu uma risada; Donna parecia confusa.

"Ah, eu estou bem. Tudo está de volta ao normal, mais ou menos." Ele se serviu de batatas. "Então... ahn... Onde está Marlene? Ela não está pulando o jantar por causa daquela dieta estúpida de novo, está?"

"Sim," disse Mary, ao mesmo tempo que Donna tentou dizer 'Não.' "Sim. Marlene e suas... dietas estúpidas. Nós estávamos... pensando em levar um jantar pra ela mais tarde, na verdade. Forçar comida a ela... Talvez usemos tubos."

"Estávamos pensando nisso?" Perguntou Donna.

"As pessoas _boas_ entre nós, estavam sim."

Adam sorriu. "Bem, eu posso fazer isso. Ela está no Salão Comunal, certo?"

"Provavelmente," disse Lily. Ele pegou um prato.

"Acham que ela vai querer pão?"

"Não, ela não come pão," disse Mary.

"E sobremesa?"

"Ela não come sobremesa," disse Lily.

"Legumes?"

"Só se estiverem crus."

"Aquela garota é louca," notou Adam, mas 'louca' não parecia ser a palavra que ele queria usar. Quando ele terminou de preparar a refeição, Adam deu tchau e foi na direção do Saguão de Entrada.

"Por que vocês mentiram pra ele?" Exigiu Donna. "Estou tão confusa com essa 'linguagem feminina' que vocês duas usam."

"A gente não podia contar ao Adam que o Miles estava sendo um babaca com a Marlene," disse Lily. "Isso a humilharia."

Mary suspirou, descansando seu queixo na mão. "Não acho que esse garoto tenha um defeito sequer. Acho que é bem possível que ele seja _completamente _perfeito. Juro, se a Mar não dormir com ele logo, eu vou."

"Pervertida," disse Donna.

"Cala a boca."

(_Com Uma Ajudinha Dos Meus Amigos) _

"Estou dentro," disse Sirius.

"Eu também," disse Peter rapidamente.

"Bem, claro que estou dentro," disse Remus. "Vamos fazer algo útil, pra variar. Como poderia ficar fora dessa?"

"Ignorando a condescendência do Moony," disse James, puxando sua capa e colocando um pacote de cigarros na mesa do dormitório, "ótimo. O único problema é, não sei como nós quatro iremos caber embaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade. Todos crescemos um pouco desde o primeiro ano."

"Ele tem razão," disse Sirius. "deveríamos nos separar."

"O castelo vai estar no escuro," apontou Peter. "Vocês acham que um feitiço de desilusão esconderia dois de nós?"

Remus disse que achava que iria. "Então, se há mais de uma pessoa a ser seguida, Wormtail e eu poderíamos seguir uma, enquanto Prongs e Padfoot seguem a outra."

"Excelente," disse Sirius. "Que horas deveríamos ir?"

"Espera um pouco," interviu Peter, "como sabemos que hoje é a noite certa pra procurar? Quero dizer, até agora tudo tem sido um tanto aleatório."

James balançou a cabeça, despreocupado. "É hoje à noite. Confie em mim." Ele sentou-se na sua cama, se inclinou por sobre a borda e vasculhou seu malão atrás de alguma coisa. Depois de um tempo, o Maroto localizou o objeto de sua procura. Ele puxou e desdobrou o pedaço de pergaminho. "Quanto à questão de que horas sair – não sabemos quando vai ser. Teremos que usar o mapa." Ele acenou para o pergaminho.

"Como numa investigação," disse Sirius, animado. Ele pegou o mapa das mãos do amigo. "Parece ser divertido. Quando começamos?"

"Isso _não_ é divertido," suspirou Remus, esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço dolorido. "Prongs, você não mencionou nada sobre termos que esperar na sala de História da Magia. Aqui tem cheiro de asilo."

"Tá mais pro necrotério de um asilo," disse Sirius, esticado em cima da mesa do Professor Binn.

"É o lugar perfeito," replicou James. "É o quarto andar – do lado das escadas. Se algo aparecer no mapa, conseguiremos chegar lá rapidinho."

Peter bocejou. "São duas e meia da manhã," disse ele. "Tem certeza que é hoje à noite, Prongs?"

"_Sim_." Mas a confiança naquela afirmação começava a diminuir. James encarou o mapa em cima da mesa diante dele. A imagem apresentada era praticamente imóvel, com algumas exceções. Os pontos representando Argus Filch e Rubeo Hagrid continuavam a perambular pelos corredores (longe da sala de História da Magia).

"Ninguém saiu de seus Salões Comunais?" Perguntou Sirius, desenhando figuras no ar com sua varinha.

"Não," disse James. "Missy Lewis e Daniel Strout acabaram de liberar o armário no segundo andar e estão voltando para o Salão da Lufa-Lufa."

"Mas já?" riu Sirius. "Eles entraram lá faz uns dois minutos. Me lembrem de zoar Strout mais tarde."

Até Remus sorriu com o comentário. "Escute, Prongs, talvez devêssemos traçar prazo. Se nada acontecer até às três horas, então..."

"Estou vendo ele."

"O que?"

Sirius rolou da mesa, e os outros dois Marotos se levantaram para se juntar a James ao lado do mapa. "Onde?" Perguntou Peter. James apontou.

"Roland Urquhart?" perguntou Remus. "Algum de nós conhece ele?"

"Ele é um veterano," forneceu Sirius. "Fez teste pro time de Quadribol da Sonserina durante nosso... quando foi? Quarto ano? Foi o ano que espionamos os testes, que por sinal, se mostrou ser uma grande perda de tempo, porque _nada_ interessante acontece lá. Esse cara, Urquhart, não entrou pro time. Era um péssimo voador. Ele também convidou minha prima Narcissa para um encontro, mas ela o rejeitou."

"Você sabe algo no qual ele _não_ _tenha_ falhado?" Perguntou Remus, divertido.

"Bem, até agora ele conseguiu confundir os funcionários um pouquinho," disse James.

"Não sabemos se é ele quem está fazendo isso," disse Moony lentamente. "Quero dizer, talvez ele só esteja dando uma volta e..."

"Vou seguir ele," interrompeu James, pegando sua Capa.

"Culpado até que se prove o contrário, Prongs?"

"Isso mesmo, Moony."

Remus começou a protestar, mas Sirius apontou para o mapa. "Olha como ele anda, Lupin... Está parando no segundo andar..." o ponto rotulado 'Roland Urquhart' de fato parara por uns trinta segundos, antes de se mover para o próximo corredor rapidamente.

"Você está certo... você deveria segui-lo," cedeu Lupin. "Deixou a tinta e o pergaminho para a carta?"

James apontou para a mesa onde os tais artigos estavam. "Pode começar. E fique com um dos espelhos com você, assim poderemos dizer exatamente o que escrever, certo?"

"Certo," disse Peter.

Sirius ajudou James a desdobrar a Capa da Invisibilidade. "Vocês dois vão conseguir fazer o feitiço de desilusão? Não quer que nós façamos assim podem usar a capa?"

"Não somos crianças," respondeu Remus. "_Vá._ E leve o mapa."

"Fique com ele," replicou James, empurrando o Mapa do Maroto para as mãos de Moony. "Estou olhando pra essa coisa faz horas. Já memorizei a rota dos guardas. Vocês vão precisar mais do que eu."

"Mas vocês precisam pra saber seguirem Urquhart. E se perderem ele de vista?" James franziu a sobrancelha, percebendo que Remus estava certo. "Não se preocupe, eu também prestei um pouco de atenção. Acho que sei qual a rota."

"_Vamos logo,_" disse Sirius. James pegou a ponta da capa e jogou por cima dele e de seu melhor amigo. Eles desapareceram. Segundos depois a porta da sala abriu e fechou.

Remus se virou para o pergaminho, tinta e pena que o aguardavam. "Quer escrever, Peter, ou faço eu?"

"Você," respondeu o outro. "Caso chequem a letra."

Remus revirou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo quando pegou a pena e começou a escrever.

Enquanto isso, Sirius e James andavam escada abaixo, cuidando para que não andassem muito abaixados para que a capa não arrastasse no cão. Sirius manteve os olhos no mapa. "Ele fez uma última parada no segundo andar... Acho que vai para o terceiro depois disso."

"_Eu_ acho que tem um degrau falso naquela escadaria," sussurrou James, sorrindo.

Se movendo o mais rápido possível, os dois chegaram ao segundo andar. Um rapaz magro com olhos fundos estava não muito longe, acenando sua varinha como se conduzisse uma orquestra. Em resposta a seu aceno, dezenas de papéis de pergaminho dançavam pelo ar, eventualmente pousando contra a parede numa larga formação. Urquhart parou, cruzando os braços e observando seu trabalho com satisfação, antes de erguer a varinha novamente e acenar outra vez para a parede. A parte branca da parede de repente desapareceu, não deixando a mostra nada além da pedra normal.

"Eu adoro estar certo," suspirou James. Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Não fique convencido. Não terminamos ainda. Vamos lá."

Enquanto Urquhart levitava um enorme saco parecido com o do Papai Noel (o qual James suspeitava nãoi estar cheio de presentes) e andava pelo corredor indo na direção deles, os dois Marotos voltaram e subiram as escadas, tomando cuidado para não pisar no degrau falso o qual estavam tão familiarizados. Alcançaram o andar de cima, se escondendo numa esquina, ao mesmo tempo em que Roland Urquhart subia o primeiro degrau.

"Pronto?" Perguntou Sirius. Em resposta, James puxou a capa, apenas o suficiente para apontar sua varinha. Então, se inclinando levemente pela quina do corredor, James esperou.

Urquhart – com uma expressão de homem de negócios na sua face pálida – subiu pela escada. Quando alcançou o quinto degrau, o Sonserino pausou, pronto para pular o degrau em falso, mas antes de fazê-lo, James acenou sua varinha, e Urquhart tropeçou. Ele derrubou o saco, e uma dúzia de papéis brancos voou. Urquhart soltou um gemido, mas se recuperou, antes que sua perna tocasse o degrau. Sirius xingou, mas James não hesitou. O Grifinório acenou a varinha novamente, e os olhos de Urquhart começaram a fechar. No momento seguinte, ele estava dormindo.

"Brilhante, cara,' murmurou Sirius, puxando a capa. "Vou dizer ao Moony." Ele pegou os espelho de seu bolso traseiro e encarou a superfície, dizendo: "Remus Lupin."

O rosto de Remus apareceu um momento depois, e enquanto James corria escada abaixo na direção de Urquhart, Sirius disse a seu amigo mais distante: "Pegamos ele. Ele vai estar preso no degrau falso entre o segundo e o terceiro andar."

"Certo," disse Remus. "Nos vemos no Salão Comunal em dez minutos."

"Boa sorte."

Sirius devolveu o espelho e seguiu James. O Maroto estava manobrando a perna de um Urquhart inconsciente para dentro do degrau.

"Quer uma ajudinha?" Perguntou Padfoot.

"Ponha uma das mãos dele no corrimão, pra ele não cair direto, pode ser?"

Sirius obedeceu, forçando o braço de Urquhart pelo corrimão. "Será que ele vai acordar na hora certa?"

"Praticamente," replicou o outro. "Ele vai achar que foi nocauteado quando tropeçou, mas não vai ter tempo de pensar numa fuga antes de ser pego."

"Excelente."

Os dois garotos se endireitaram, inspecionando seu trabalho por um momento. Sirius pegou um dos pergaminhos soltos, lendo em voz alta: "_Tourjous Pur_." Ele olhou para James. "É o mantra da minha família, quer dizer, da Família Black." Franzindo o cenho, Sirius acrescentou: "Você não acha que...?"

"Não."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Porque Regulus não é um idiota. Ele pode não ser o cara mais legal, mas ele não é um solitário esquisito que acha que pode assustar as pessoas com palavras de ameaça tão medíocres. Além do mais, ele não escreveria o lema da sua família num papel a menos que _quisesse_ ser descoberto. Seria a mesma coisa que assinar com suas iniciais."

"Você está certo," concordou Sirius. "Reg é um babaca, mas ele não é tão estúpido."

"Temos que ir."

"Certo."

Sirius largou o pergaminho. "Te vejo mais tarde, Roland."

Eles se apressaram pela escadaria, e se cobriram com a Capa da Invisibilidade. Outra vez com a capa, eles voltaram para o Salão Comunal.

"Vou colocar na porta," disse Peter. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha (não que seu amigo pudesse ver já que estavam transparentes).

"Tem certeza?"

"Bem, você escreveu. Eu deveria correr _algum_ risco, não deveria?"

"OK, vai nessa."

Peter se apressou para frente, um pedaço dobrado de pergaminho na sua mão, ele colocou o pergaminho contra a porta de madeira diante deles. Então, apontando sua varinha diretamente para o pergaminho, Peter murmurou um feitiço. Quando se afastou, o papel ficou grudado na parede.

"Pronto pra correr?" Perguntou Peter.

"Sim."

"Ótimo." A animação estava óbvia em sua voz. Ele se virou para a porta novamente e bateu com força. "EI, VOCÊ! CHEQUE SUA CORRESPONDÊNCIA!" Gritou Wormtail a plenos pulmões. Houve um barulho de algo se mexendo dentro da sala, e Remus e Peter, mal contendo a risada, correram pelo corredor e viraram na esquina o mais rápido que conseguiam.

Houve silêncio no corredor por um momento, então a porta a qual os Marotos haviam prendido a carta se abriu. Lathe apareceu, obviamente tinha acabado de acordar. Ele olhou em volta, então avistou o recado. Desdobrando-o, ele se aproximou de uma tocha para que pudesse ler o que estava escrito.

_**CARO SR. LATHE,**_

_**SE ESTIVER CURIOSO A RESPEITO DE QUEM ANDA DEIXANDO AMEAÇAS PELA ESCOLA, ELE TROPEÇOU E CAIU NO DEGRAU FALSO DA ESCADA ENTRE O SEGUNDO E O TERCEIRO ANDAR. ACHEI QUE GOSTARIA DE SABER,**_

_**SICERAMENTE,**_

_**AQUELE QUE O CAPTUROU**_

Lathe entrou em seu quarto, voltando segundos depois com suas vestes e uma varinha.

(_Garota_)

Roland Urquhart foi suspenso pelo restante do outono.

"Eu o teria expulsado," afirmou Marlene indiferente, enquanto as notícias eram discutidas por um grande grupo no Saguão de Entrada na manhã seguinte (Quinta Feira).

"Eu também," disse Donna.

Pela primeira vez, elas concordavam em algo.

"Foi uma estupidez incrível ele ter sido pego naquele degrau falso," disse Mary. "Nem mesmo _eu_ sou pega mais por eles."

Donna riu. "Exceto no natal passado."

"Nós concordamos em nunca mais mencionar isso de novo!" Mas até mesmo Mary reprimia uma risada.

Lily riu com as outras, até notar Severus Snape do outro lado do Saguão. Ele estava sozinho, e um sentimento de pena fez com que Lily fosse até ele.

"Roland Urquhart," começou desajeitadamente, enquanto se aproximava. "Quem diria, hein?" Severus não disse nada. "Ele não era um dos seus amigos," De novo, sem resposta. "Por que simplesmente não me disse que você não tinha nada a ver com aquilo?"

"Porque você achou que eu tinha, e eu estava bravo," respondeu Severus. "E você só queria agir como minha amiga sob a condição de que eu te ajudasse com isso."

Lily balançou a cabeça. "Não é verdade. Não queria agir como sua amiga."

Severus fez uma careta.

"Estava fazendo uma piada," ela informou a ele. Então, mais sério, ela continuou: "Mas acho que você está certo sobre uma coisa. Eu tenho que te perdoar. E... Eu quero fazer isso." Ela esperou. "_Agora_, de preferência."

Ele olhou para ela, confuso. "O que quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que.. talvez..." _Será que esse era um grande erro?_ "Talvez possamos ser amigos de novo."

O choque estava espalhado pelo rosto dele. "Sério?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ah. Certo... Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Certo."

"Então..."

"Então, te vejo por ai."

"Certo. Okay."

Lily se virou e voltou na direção das amigas. A multidão no Saguão de Entrada começava a entrar no Salão Principal, para começar o café da manhã, e Lily estava prestes a entrar, quando notou os Marotos conversando perto da escadaria de mármore. A Monitora teve uma ideia, e andou naquela direção, fazendo contato visual com James a certa distância. Ela havia cruzado metade do caminho, quando alguém pegou seu braço.

"Luke!"

"Lily," disse seu namorado, desesperadamente, e ele realmente parecia doce. "Lily, me desculpe, por favor. Escuta, eu falei com a Marlene ontem a noite, e ela me explicou porque você tem andado tão brava, e... Eu sinto muito. Eu só... claro que você estava certa sobre tudo. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando. Eu só estava..."

"Tudo bem, Luke."

Ele sorriu (lindo sorriso). "Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

Ela realmente não conseguiria ficar brava com ele. Ela não tinha energias o suficiente para dedicar sua raiva aquele rapaz. Ele a beijou gentilmente nos lábios.

"Te vejo depois do café, Flor."

"Até mais, Luke."

Lily sorriu para ele enquanto ele entrava no Salão Principal. Quando ele se fora, ela olhou para onde os Marotos estiveram. Três haviam ido, mas James ficara.

"E aí, Flor," disse ele, imitando o tom baixo e sério de Luke.

"Cala a boca. Luke Harper é o garoto mais gentil do mundo, e você jamais conseguiria entender isso."

"Ele beija bem?"

"Cala a boca." Eles ficaram em silêncio um tempo, então Lily começou. "Então..." ela cruzou os braços.

"Dormiu bem, Snaps?"

"Você dormiu?"

"Muito bem, obrigado."

"Engraçado, Potter, você parece cansado."

"Ah bem, eu tive um encontro."

"Entendi."

"É mesmo?"

Breve silêncio, então Lily continuou: "Eu tenho uma pergunta pra você."

"Manda."

"Se alguém com a perícia necessária para detectar Roland Urquhart também tivesse motivação para encontrá-lo, como exatamente essa pessoa saberia que noite ele escolhe para colocar aqueles pôsteres horríveis?"

"Bem, essa é fácil," respondeu James. "Tal pessoa, hipoteticamente, teria apenas que olhar o padrão o qual os pôsteres são colocados. Eles apareciam apenas nos dias seguidos das noites cujo Filch e Hagrid eram designados como vigias, diferentes do investigadores do Ministério com bem mais experiência. Uma rápida conversa com o Hagrid teria dito a essa criatura mítica de perícia e motivação que a próxima patrulha do meio gigante seria na quarta a noite e então... o resto seria história."

Lily concordou, mordendo o lábio para segurar um sorriso. "Sabe o que ouvi?"

"Não."

"Eu ouvi que Lathe está dizendo que alguém deu a dica a ele que ele encontraria Urquhart. Aparentemente, um aluno deixou uma mensagem pra ele. Anonimamente."

James pareceu surpreso. "É mesmo? Uau. Estranho. Quem você acha que poderia ser?"

"Não sei," Lily admitiu com um suspiro. "Sem dúvida alguém com..."

"Motivação e perícia?" suplementou James.

"Um caráter consistente e algo a provar," acrescentou a ruiva.

"Bem, eu não conheço ninguém assim."

"É... Nem eu."

"Mas estou com um pouco de inveja dessa pessoa," continuou James pensativamente. "Ele ou ela deve ter sido terrivelmente esperto."

"Bem," disse Lily, "não se preocupe. Talvez você pegue a próxima batalha."

"Improvável."

"Mas não impossível."

"Não, acho que não."

"Eu... te vejo na classe, Potter."

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, porque eu gostei. Se está na dúvida em comentar por que você simplesmente NÃO sabe o que vai falar, escreva uma música. Sou uma completa vadia com relação a reviews... qualquer coisa serve. Estou brincando – feedbacks completam minha vida – mas só um pouco. Muito amor e felicidade pra todos que mandam review, e para os reviewers anônimos _**Katie**_ (obrigada! Estou tão feliz que tenha gostado!) e _**underbabe**_ (gracias – esse tem um pouco mais de Lily e James, certo?)

Reviews são iguais aos dias quando a MTV de fato tocava música.

Amor e biscoitos,

Jewels.


End file.
